Carbon Copy
by jenny crum
Summary: When Penelope is framed for two murders can Derek and the rest of the team prove her innocence before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

Carbon Copy-Ch 1

Penelope sighed as she watched Derek dance with yet another group of beautiful women, she took a sip of her drink and let out a deep breath, she started to get up and head home for the evening when this very handsome man walked over and asked her to dance. She smiled as he led her to the middle of the dance floor and needless to say that when Derek saw her dancing with another man he was more than attentive to the situation.

Derek pushed away from the girls dancing around him and headed back to the table, JJ walked over and said, "what's the matter Morgan"?, he took a big gulp of his beer and said, "who the hell is that dancing with baby girl"? JJ looked over her shoulder and said, "I don't know but it looks like Garcie is having a good time". Derek stood and JJ put her hand on his shoulder and said, "what's the matter Derek, you can dish it out but you can't take it"?, he said, "what the hell does that mean"?, she took a sip of her beer and said, "when are you going to pull your head out of your ass and tell the girl how you feel already"?, he sighed and said, "I don't know what you are talking about Jayje".

JJ grabbed her husband by the arm and said, "dance with me Spence", he smiled and said, "lead the way beautiful", JJ smiled and said, "catcha later Morgan", she then started pulling her husband toward the dance floor. Emily came over and sat down and looked at Derek and said, "what's wrong"?, he looked at her and snapped, "NOTHING IS WRONG".

She held up her hands and said, "ok, ok I'm sorry", he rubbed his hands over his head and said, "I'm sorry Em, it isn't your fault", she leaned in and said, "ohhhhh I know what's wrong with you, your jealous". He laughed and said, "jealous, jealous of what"?, she said, "ohhhhh my friend it isn't a what, it's a who and the who is the hot looking man dancing with Garcia".

Derek watched and watched as Penelope and this new man danced and danced and danced, he got up and walked over to the bar and ordered another beer and while he was away from the table Penelope and the new man came over and Derek turned around in time to see the two of them walking out of the bar. When he got his drink he headed over to the table and said, "where did my baby girl go"?, Emily took a sip of her drink and said, "she stopped for a minute and said, "that she was heading home and that she would talk to us later".

He downed half of his beer in one drink and said, "I can't believe that she just went home with him, she just met him", Emily laughed and said, "wellll hellooooo pot calling the kettle black". He looked up at her and said, "what the hell are you talking about"?, she said, "you dance with beautiful women and take them home and fuck them all the time".

He sat down and said, "in case you haven't been paying attention, I haven't taken a woman home in almost a year, none of these women have what I want", Emily smiled and said, "and what or should I say who do you want"?, he looked down at his beer and said, "I want Penelope and now it appears that I was once again to late". Emily put her hand on Dereks and said, "maybe not, maybe she just had an itch that needed to be scratched, or it could be completely innocent and they are just sitting at place talking and getting to know each other".

He laughed and said, "yeah right, if she were with me, we would be home fucking like wild animals right now, I would be alllllllll over her", Emily spit her beer out onto the table and said, "TMI Morgan". He picked his mug up and held it and slowly took a few sips and said, "maybe I should go over there and see what's going on with her and that man, I mean we don't even know his name".

Emily said, "yes we do his name is Sam Egan", Derek said, "smart ass you know what I mean", she put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I know Derek, I know", he looked up when Hotch sat down at the table. Hotch kissed Emily on the neck and said, "what's wron with him"?, Emily leaned in and said, "Garcia took a man home with her tonight and he isn't taking it well".

Penelope and Sam walk to her door, he leans in and gently kisses her on the lips and she says, "would you like to come in for a drink"?, he smiled and said, "I would love to". She opened the door and stepped inside and motioned for him to come inside, he stepped inside and she said, "have a seat and I will get us some wine", he smiled and said, "yes mam".

She laughed as she headed into the kitchen, she came back out and smiled as she placed the wine and their glasses on the table, she turned around and walked back into the kitchen to get some napkins. She looked over her shoulder and said, "why don't you go ahead and pour the wine and I will be right back", he smiled as he picked up the bottle and poured some into both glasses.

He looked and saw that she was still in the kitchen so he pulled a vial out of his inside jacket pocket and poured the liquid into her wine and picked her glass up and swirled the drink around so the liquid would blend with the wine. He sat back with his glass in his hand and smiled as she came into the room and walked over and sat down on the couch with him.

He handed her glass to her and smiled as he watched her start slowly drinking the wine, he smiled as they started laughing and talking and before he knew it they had both finished their glass of wine. He put his hand on her leg and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, his hand started roaming all over her body, she moaned against his mouth.

When they pulled apart she said, "I don't feel good, maybe I need some air", she tried to get up but passed out in his arms and the next thing Penelope knew she woke up with a pounding headache and when she opened her eyes she noticed Sam dead on the floor beside her with a butcher knife sticking out of his chest, she reached over and pulled the knife out of his chest and the next thing she knew the police were breaking in her door telling her to drop the knife.

She held up her hands and said, "I I I don't know what happened"?, one officer said ,"Penelope Garcia we are placing you under arrest for the suspicion of murder", he mouth flew open as they started reading her rights.


	2. Chapter 2

Carbon Copy-Ch 2

Everything that was happening around Penelope was happening in slow motion, after reading her rights he asked her who her supervisor was and she said, "Aaron Hotchner sir". After that she didn't really remember anything unil they were sitting her in the police car, she couldn't believe how her night had ended, it was going so good for a while and then after she drunk the wine she passed out, wait did Sam put something in my wine, is that why I passed out"?, the officer looked at her and said, "we are going to call your supervisor right now Ms. Garcia", she nodded her head as she watched the officer pull out his cell and start dialing a number.

Hotch was laughing at something Reid had said when his cell started ringing, he pulled his cell off his side and said, "Hotchner", the officer said, "Agent Hotchner this is Officer Hunt of the Virginia Police Department". Hotch stood up and said, "how can I help you Officer Hunt"?, he said, "we have one of your employees, a data analyst Penelope Garcia".

Hotch said, "what happened to Penelope"?, hearing those words made Derek jump up and walk around the table to Hotch, the officer said, "we recieved a call about hearing a man and woman arguing and things being heard crashing against stuff and breaking so we came to investigate and when we made entrance into Ms. Garcias apartment we found her pulling a knife out of the chest of one Sam Egan".

Hotch said, "Sam Egan, I don't know who that is"?, Emily said, "that is the man that Penelope left the bar with tonight", Hotch relayed the information to the officer and said, "tell Penelope that we will meet her at the station please". The officer said, "yes sir, I will tell her", after that the call ended and Derek said, "what happened to Penelope"?, Hotch said, "she has been arrested for the murder of Sam Egan".

Derek said, "that's bullshit Hotch and you know it", Hotch said, "I know it Morgan but we need to get to the station, it's hard to tell what else we are going to find out when we get there". The team all grabbed their things and headed toward the door, Derek got in his SUV and roared out of the parking lot with the rest of the team right on bumper.

Penelope was walked into the police station and was led into a interrogation room and the officer handcuffed one wrist under the table and said, "Ms. Garcia can I get you anything, would you like some water or coffee"?, Penelope looked up at him and said, "wwwwater please". The officer walked out and came back in a few minutes later with a cup of water for her.

She looked up and said, "thank you", he nodded his head and said, "I called your superior and he will be here in a few minutes", he then turned and headed out of the room and closed the door behind him. Penelope shakily picked up the cup and took a sip before nervously putting it back down on the table, she then put her face in her hands and started crying.

Across town a woman looks down at a picture of Penelope and says, "it didn't have to be this way P, it could have been soooooo different but you turned against me and now you are gonna pay". A man walked into the room and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck and said, "well she has been arrested and taken into police custody".

The woman turned in the mans arms and said, "that's wonderful, now I'm sure that Aaron Hotchner and the rest of her team will work hard at getting her released from jail and when she gets out that is when the next victim will fall". The man rested his forehead and said, "you are so damn sexy", she grinned and said, "and you my love are about to get soooooo lucky".

She took his hand and led him into her bedroom, once the doors closed her long blonde hair fell across her shoulders as he ran his fingers through it, he said, "you are so beautiful". He then inwardly moaned when he watched her breasts bounce in his face as she tossed her bra on the floor, he caresssed them and said, "these are amazing and the feel perfect, absolutely perfect".

The blonde said, "less talking and more fucking", he laughed and said, "Sohpie I love that dirty mouth of yours and all that it can do", she pushed the man down on the bed and said, "I'm about ready to show you what this mouth can do". He smiled when he watched her drop to her knees and when she took him into her mouth he closed his eyes and moaned her name.

Derek led the way into the station and when Hotch walked inside he headed straight over to the sheriffs door and knocked, he looked up and said, "come in", Hotch pushed the door open and walked inside. The sheriff held out his hand as Hotch looked at the name on his badge he said, "Sheriff Dayton I understand that you have my data analyst here"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes Agent Hotchner I do".

He motioned for Hotch to sit down, he then looked at Hotch and said, "we have the murder weapon, a butcher knife with Ms. Garcias fingerprints on it and we have her blood and his all over her apartment. Hotch took a deep breath and said, "I believe that the officer that called me earlier said that you were alerted to Ms. Garcias by a phone call is that correct"?, he said, "yes it came through about 11:00 and when my officers made entry into her apartment they caught her with the knife in her hands".

Hotch said, "I would like to see her please", he nodded his head and said, "absolutely, just follow me", Hotch looked at Derek and said, "I'm going to go and talk to Garcia and see what I can find out, please stay calm Derek". He ran his hand over his head and said, "we have to get her out of her man, we just have to", Hotch nodded his head in agreement as he followed the sheriff toward the interrogation room.

Penelope looked up when she saw Hotch walk into the room, he walked over and sat down beside her and when he wrapped his arm around her she broke down and started crying again. He held her for a few minutes before he said, "Garcia I need to know what happened"?, she looked at him blankly and said, "I don't know bossman, I honestly don't know", he looked at her as she put her face in her hands again.


	3. Chapter 3

Carbon Copy-Ch 3

Hotch said, "what do you mean you don't know"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "one minute we were having a glass of wine and then we were kissing and then I didn't feel right so I tried to get up off the couch and then the next thing I remember I woke up with a pounding headache and then looked beside me and saw Sam laying in the floor beside me with a knife in his chest".

Hotch said, "did you say that you had a glass of wine"?, she looked at him puzzled and said, "yes", he said, "who poured the wine"?, she said, "I asked him to do it while I went to get some napkins". Hotch looked at her and said, "I want to get some blood work ordered and see if there are any traces of drugs in your system, because it sounds to me like you were drugged".

She said, "who would want to do this to me bossman, I don't bother anybody"?, he gently squeezed her hand and said, "I don't know Garcia but I promise you that I will find out". Hotch opened the door and asked the officer to step inside and said, "I would like to have some bloodwork done on my client", the officer said, "what would we be looking for"?, he said, "from what she told me, I believe that she was drugged especially since she can't remember anything after finishing her glass of wine".

The officer looked puzzled at him and said, "why don't you feel me in on what you found out"?, he motioned for the officer to sit down at the table and Penelope then told him everything she had previously told Hotch. The officer stood up and said, "I will talk to the DA and see what I can do", he then headed out of the room, Penelope looked at Hotch and said, "do you think that you will be able to get me out on bail"?, Hotch smiled and said, "I'm certainly gonna try".

Derek was pacing back and forth across the conference room and JJ said, "we are gonna do everything we can to get her out of here Morgan", he ran his hand across the top of his head and said, "I can't believe that this is happening to Penelope, she is the most kind, gentle and loving person in the world". Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "we love her to Derek".

Hotch said, "the team is out in the conference room and I'm sure that I don't have to tell you how worried Derek is about you right now"?, she looked up at him and said, "Derek is a great friend". He put his hand on top of hers and said, "come on Garcia, we both know that you love him as much as he loves you and trust me it isn't a brother/sister type of love either".

She blushed and said, "I do love Derek but you see the kind of women that he goes out with and I'm nothing like them", Hotch smiled and said, "the one thing I can tell you is that Derek hasn't taken a girl home from the bar in over a year". She opened her mouth to say something when the door flew open and an sheriff came to the door and motioned for Hotch to step out into the hall.

Penelope sat and inwardly smiled at what Hotch had just told her, was it true did Derek really love her the way she loved him", she sat back and worried wondering what the sheriff was talking to Hotch about". Hotch stood in the hall and listened as the officer said, "I talked to the DA and she has ordered bloodwork, so in a few minutes we will be escorting Ms. Garcia to the hospital".

Hotch said, "can me and my team go with her"?, he said, "the DA has granted permission for one person from your team to go with us to the hospital", he nodded his head and said, "I will be sending Special Agent Derek Morgan with her". The sheriff smiled and nodded his head and said, "we will be leaving in just a few minutes", he then turned and headed back to his office.

Hotch took a deep breath before walking back inside the interrogation room, Penelope looked up at him and he said, "the DA has agreed to send you for bloodwork", she smiled and said, "that's good right"?, he laughed and said, "yes it is and they have even agreed to let one of the team go with you". She sighed and said, "so who is going to be going with me"?, He walked back toward the door and when he opened the door and stepped into the hall he said, "Derek is going with you", he then shut the door and headed toward the conference room.

Derek saw Hotch walk into the room and he made a fast track toward him and said, "well what's going on"?, Hotch sat them all down and filled them in on what Penelope had told them happened. Derek said, "so are they going to let her have the bloodwork"?, Hotch took a deep breath and said, "yes and they are going to let one of the team go with her to the hospital".

Hotch said, "Derek I already told the sheriff that you will be the one going with her to the hospital", he smiled and said, "does Penelope know that I'm going"?, Hotch crossed his arms over his chest and said, "yes she does, she is in interrogation room 1 right around the corner. Derek headed toward the door and said, "thanks man", he nodded his head as he watched Derek head toward the interrogation room.

Derek opened the door and his heart broke when he saw Penelope sitting there crying with her head in her hands


	4. Chapter 4

Carbon Copy-Ch 4

Derek walked over and sat down beside Penelope and wrapped his arm around her and whispered, "goddess", she looked up at him and said, "ohhhhh god Derek, what have I done"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "you didn't do anything baby". She wiped her eyes and said, "they are saying that I killed Sam, I I I don't remember anything after I had that damn glass of wine".

He ran his hand up and down Penelopes arm and said, "we are going to get everything straightened out gorgeous, I promise", she sighed and said, "I hope your right my love, I really do, but right now it isn't looking good for your baby girl". He opened his mouth to tell her that he loved her, really truly loved her but his chance was cut off when the sheriff walked into the room with a deputy.

He looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "are you ready to go Ms. Garcia"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes", the deputy unlocked her cuff and she stood up and instantly started rubbing her wrist. Derek stood up and they both sighed as they walked out into the hall, the sheriff said, "we usually don't cuff in the front but we are going to for you Ms. Garcia", she smiled and said, "thank you, I appreciate it".

Derek walked beside her as the officers led her toward the police car, the looked at Derek and said, "you can ride in the back with Ms. Garcia", he smiled as he climbed in the back of the car beside his baby girl. He looked at her and could tell that she was terrified so he reached over and intertwined their fingers together and ran his thumb over the top of her hand.

A few minutes later they were pulling up in front of the hospital, she scooted out of the car and walked inside escorted by the two deputies and Derek, once she got inside she was led into the lab where she sat down and waited on someone to come and draw her blood. There was a blonde standing across the hall watching everything that was going on with Penelope.

Penelope glanced up when the doctor came into the room and she caught a glimpse of a woman standing there and she was looking right her, the doctor put the band around her arm and when Penelope looked up the woman was gone. There were alot of things that Penelope Garcia didn't like and needles were at the top of that list so when the doctor put the needle in her arm she closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip hoping that it would be over soon.

Derek stood in the window where he could see Penelope and he couldn't help but notice that her attention was pulled to the window before the doctor walked in, he then watched as the doctor finished the blood work and put the bandaid on her arm. Penelope stood up and felt dizzy and Derek noticed that she was becoming really really pale so he ran inside the room and wrapped his arms around her as she started falling toward the floor.

The doctor said, "lay her down on the table", Derek picked his baby girl up and laid her on the table and the officers were standing there watching as the doctor quickly took her blood pressure. She looked at Derek and said, "her blood pressure is low, it is 78/60", Derek said, "she probably hasn't had anything to eat since earlier today, that could have something to do with it coudln't it"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes it could".

The three men watched as the doctor hooked her up to IV's, Penelope closed her eyes and laid there as the doctor said, "this IV will help bring up your blood pressure Ms. Garcia and I'm going right now to get you something to eat", she nodded her head and as the officers watched the doctor leave the room one pulled out his cuffs and fastened one end to Penelopes arm and the other to the railing on the bed, guaranteeing that she wasn't going to go anywhere".

Penelope opened her eyes and said, "I feel so embarrased Derek", he caressed the side of her face and said, "you don't have anything to be embarrased about goddess", she squeezed her hand and said, "I feel like such a fool for leaving the bar with Sam lastnight, if I would have just stayed with the team, none of this would be happening to me right now".

Derek said, "Penelope Marie Garcia, I don't want to hear that crap come out of your mouth", she said, "but this is all my fault, if I hadn't left with Sam and if I", he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. At first she didn't respond and then when she realized that it was real and not in her dreams she responded by wrapping her hand around his head and holding him to her.

The officers just stood there smiling as Derek deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, when they pulled apart she said, "wowwwwww, what the hell was that"?, he smiled and said, "that baby girl was a kiss". She smiled and said, "what wassssss I talkinggggggg about, I kinda lost my train of thought"?, he laughed and said, "well you were babling soooooo".

Penelope said, "so you kissed me to shut me up"?, he held her face in his hands and said, "no mam, no mam, I kissed you because I wanted to, I've always wanted to", she smiled and said, "really"?, he laughed and said, "yes really". They were pulled out of the conversation when the doctor walked into the room with a tray of food for Penelope.

Derek looked at her and said, "and we will continue this conversation later baby girl", he winked at her as he sat down beside her on the bed


	5. Chapter 5

Carbon Copy-Ch 5

The deputies stood and watched as Penelope ate her food, Derek couldn't help but smile when he noticed her color was coming back, he ran his finger up and down her cheek and said, "are you feeling better goddess"?, she said, "a little, I guess my blood sugar dropped and then when I stood up I just got real weak". He kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm glad your feeling better baby girl".

Just as Penelope was finishing with the last bite of her sandwich the doctor walked back in and said, "well it looks like you are doing better Ms. Garcia", she nodded her head and said, "yes mam and I want to thank you for everything that you did when I passed out". She put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "you are very very welcome".

One officer walked over to the doctor and said, "is she going well enough for us to take her back to the station"?, she said, "let me check her blood pressure and then I will be able to tell you for sure". They all watched as the doctor took Penelopes blood pressure, when she took the cuff off Penelopes arm she said, "her blood pressure is almost back to normal, she can go but just don't have her walking alot for a little while longer".

The officers nodded their heads and said, "don't worry mam, we just need to get her to the car and then she will be walking from the car back into the interrogation room at the police station". The doctor said, "I need to unhook her IV's and get a wheelchair and then she will be free to go", the other officer said, "what about the results"?, the doctor said, "well those will take several hours but when we get the results I will make sure to fax the results to the station, just be sure to leave me the fax number".

Derek sat down beside her on the bed and held her hand while the doctor removed her IV, she looked at Penelope and said, "are you sure that you're alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, I'm fine, thank you". The doctor smiled and said, "I will be back in a few minutes with the wheelchair and then we will take you outside to the police car, because I don't want you walking alot right now".

Meanwhile in the lab the blonde that was staring at Penelope was opening one of the vials of blood and carefully removes some of the blood and puts it in another small tube. She smiles as she slips it into her pocket, she then puts the remaining blood back onto the rack and turns and slowly heads back out of the lab and quickly toward an exit.

Penelope slowly stood up when the doctor pushed the wheelchair over to her, Derek watched as the officer unlatched the cuff from the bed and then he put his arm around her and helped her into the chair and watched as she put her feet up on the rests. Penelope sighed as she heard the cuff click on the side of the chair, she looked up at Derek and weakly smiled as she was wheeled out of the hospital and toward the waiting police car.

The ride back to the police station didn't take long and soon she was walking back into the interrogation room, she waited for the officer to fasten her cuff to the bottom of the table as she sat down. Derek stood at the door and said, "is it alright if I stay in here with her"?, he nodded his head and said, "you can stay for a few minutes while I go and talk to the sheriff".

Derek stepped inside and walked over and sat down beside Penelope and put his hand in hers and said, "everything is going to be alright baby, I promise", she laid her head on his chest and took a deep breath hoping and praying that her hotstuff was right. Hotch and the rest of the team were in the conference room trying to put a case file together, hoping that they would be able to prove that Penelope was innocent of murder.

Reid was standing over at the board writing the time line down, he turned around and looked at Hotch and said, "according to what Penelope said she was alone with Sam for 30 to 45 minutes, soooo we need to see if we can figure out what happened to them both during that time". Hotch sighed and said, "Penelope said that when they got back to her place that they shared a glass of wine".

JJ said, "but you said that she went into the kitchen to get something and that she told Sam to go ahead and pour the wine", Hotch nodded his head and said, "yes that is what she said ". Emily said, "so since she got dizzy and didn't feel good not long after finishing her wine, we can assume that he put something in her drink to knock her out".

Reid bit down on his bottom lip and said, "now we need to figure out who killed Sam and why they would frame Penelope for the murder", Dave said, "could it be a woman scorned type of scenerio"?, Hotch said, "well it is possible, I mean there were alot of women at the bar lastnight, maybe an ex of Sams followed him when they left the bar and when he saw Sam and Penelope kissing maybe she broke into the house and killed Sam after he had already drugged Penelope".

JJ said, "we need to see what the police reports say about Penelopes front door, had it been messed with or did Sam let his killer into Penelopes apartment thinking that he was in no danger from her"?, Emily said, "how long will it take to get the blood work results back"?, Reid looked at his watch and said, "it will take a few hours because they are looking for something that would put Penelope to sleep and keep her asleep long enough for them to do what they needed to do".

Hotch rubbed his temples and said, "whoever is framing Penelope is good, now we have to be better", the rest of the team nodded their heads in agreement as they sat down at the table to look a pictures from the crime scene.


	6. Chapter 6

Carbon Copy-Ch 6

Derek looked over at Penelope and said, "we need to talk baby girl", she looked up at him and said, "I know we do handsome, but can we not do it here at the police station please". He kissed her temple and said, "ok goddess, ok just as long as you know that we are going to talk", she smiled and said, "ohhhhh I know we do and when or should I say if I get out of jail we will definitely have that talk.

The sheriff walked over to Hotch and said, " your boss Mrs. Strausswas able to pull a few strings and get Ms. Garcias hearing for today, it is in a few minutes", he smiled and said, "that was fast, thank you". The sheriff sighed and said, "no problem, we will be heading to the courthouse in a little bit you can all come and sit in the gallery if you want to".

Hotch nodded his head and said, "we will all be there for her", the sheriff looked at Hotch and the rest of the team and said, "the results of her bloodwork still haven't come back yet but they should be back any time now". He then turned and headed toward the conference room to let Penelope know about her hearing, when he opened the door Derek and Penelope both looked up and weakly smiled.

He walked inside the room and said, "Ms. Garcia, your boss Erin Strauss was able to call in a few favors and get your hearing for today", Penelope looked at Derek and then up at the sheriff and said, "wow, that was fast, even for her". Derek gently squeezed her hand and then looked up at the sheriff and said, "what time is her hearing scheduled for"?, he looked down at his watch and said, "we will be leaving in a few minutes for the courthouse".

Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "it looks like you could be home tonight goddess", she took a deep breath and looked at the sheriff and said, "is it ok if I use the restroom before we leave"?, he smiled and nodded his head and said, "let me get a female officer to accompany you". He turned and walked out of the room for a few seconds and then came back in with a female officer.

She unlocked the cuffs and smiled at Penelope and said, "the restroom is this way", Penelope walked beside the officer as they walked up the hall toward the restroom, the sheriff looked at Derek and said, "the police reports from the scene have all been completed and I am getting ready to give Agent Hotchner a copy". Derek sighed and said, "did it look like the door lock had been picked"?, he shook his head and said, "no, there were no signs of forced entry".

Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "that means that Sam let the killer in himself", the sheriff nodded his head and said, "it seems so, but why would you let someone in if you knew that she was going to kill you"?, Derek looked up at the sheriff and said, "that's easy, you wouldn't". Derek said, "when he opened the door to let his accomplice inside he didn't dream that she would turn against him, he felt totally safe with her".

Across town the blonde walks into her home and goes into her hidden room behind the book case, she pulls the blood vial out of her pocket and puts it in a tray and sits it on the counter. She smiled as she her cell starts ringing, she looks down and says, "any word"?, she listens as the male voice on the other end tells her that her hunch was right and that Erin Strauss was pulling out all the stops to get Penelope out on bail".

The woman laughs and says, "excellent, now all we have to do is wait till she gets released and knowing the BAU and how they care about Penelope, they will want her to be with them at the office so they can keep an eye on her especially her chocolate adonis Derek Morgan". The male voice says, "they are suppose to be moving her to the courthouse any time now".

The woman grins and says, "keep me informed on what happens at her arrignment", he takes a deep breath and says, "I will call you as soon as it's over", the call then quickly ended. The woman puts the cell back into her pocket and picks up the blood vial and says, "the next part of my plan starts the minute you get out of jail and head back to the BAU".

Penelope takes a deep breath as she sees Derek and the team step out into the hall, Penelope takes a deep breath as she is once again cuffed, she looks up and sees the tears streamind down JJ and Emily's cheeks and she says, "come on girlies, don't cry, because if you cry them I'm gonna cry again". The sheriff looks at Penelope and says, "your team can be in the court room but this time Agent Morgan can't ride with you".

Derek said, "can I walk out to the police car with her"?, he nodded his head yes and Derek looked at the team and said, "can you pick me up around back, I'm going to walk with my baby girl"?, Hotch smiles and says, "we will be right there". Hotch then looked at Penelope and said, "we will see you at the courthouse Penelope", she halfheartedly smiled and said, "thanks everybody", she then turned and headed up the hall with the sheriff, his deputies and Derek.

Once they got outside he opened her door and then he pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "we will be right behind you baby". She winked at him as she sat down in the back of the police car, the sheriff then slid in beside her and Derek waved at her as the car pulled out, he then looked and saw Hotch and the gang pulling up.

He hopped in the SUV and sat back as they fell in line behind the police car as it pulled out onto the highway


	7. Chapter 7

Carbon Copy-Ch 7

Penelope couldn't help but think about the night before, she tried to play back everything that happened fromt he time they arrived back to her apartment, she saw them walk into her apartment and she saw herself handing him the glasses and the wine. She takes a deep breath as she hears herself telling Sam to go ahead and pour them both a glass of wine.

She tries to slow everything down in her mind as they are sitting on the couch and laughing and talking, she then remembers how she started feeling funny, how she got dizzy and tried to get up and then she remembers everything spinning and then going black. She was pulled from her thoughts of the night before by the sheriff touching her arm.

She jumped and he said, "sorry Ms. Garcia, I called your name several times but you didn't respond", she looked up at him and said, "sorry about that, I was trying to remember what happened lastnight". He held his hand out and helped her out of the back of the car, she stood outside the car and took a deep breath before she was led inside the courthouse.

Once she got inside the courtroom she was led to her seat where she was uncuffed, she was then allowed to talk to her team, Derek stood right behind her and gently squeezed her hand and said, "it's going to be alright goddess, you'll see". She sighed and said, "I hope your right handsome, I really do", the baitliff stood up and walked out and said, "all rise, the honorable Judge Amy Law presiding".

She walked out into the room and sat down behind the bench and said, "please be seated", Penelope looked at the woman sitting beside her and smiled, she recognized her as being one of the best defense attorneys in the state. The judge said, "I have looked at the file reguarding Ms. Garcia and I find that there is enough proof to hold her over for trial".

Penelopes attorney stood up and said, "Mandy Smith for the defense your honor", she smiled and said, "hello Mrs. Smith", she smiled and said, "hello mam", she looked at the prosecution and the prosecutor stood up and said, "Todd Small for the prosecution your honor". She smiled and said, "hello Mr. Small", he put his file down in front of him and said, "hello mam".

The judge looked at Penelope and said, "Ms. Garcia you are being charged with murder in the first degree, how do you plead"?, she stood up and took a deep breath and said, "not guilty your honor". Judge Law looked down at Penelopes file and glanced over everything quickly before saying, "your not guilty will be entered into the record.

The judge said, "the reason we are here tonight is to discuss bail", the prosecution said, "the state is totally against bail your honor, Ms. Garcia is accused of murder in the first degree and we feel that she is a flight risk and we want her held over in jail until her trail starts". She then looked at the defense and Mandy said, "my client Penelope Garcia is a member of the FBI's BAU she is their data analyst and has ties to the community and is not a flight risk your honor and we would like to request bond".

The judge said, "I am going to allow bond to Ms. Garcia and I'm going to set bail at $100,000.00 dollars", Penelopes mouth flew open and her attorney said, "thank you mam". She then looked at Mandy and Todd and said, "I have an opening for Monday morning, is that date open for both of you"?, they both smiled and said in unison, "yes mam".

Judge Law said, "alright ladies and gentlemen I will see you here in my courtroom Monday morning at 9:00", she banged her gavel and the baitliff said, "all rise" and everybody stood up as the judge walked out of the room. Derek hugged her and said, "see baby I told you that you would be going home tonight", she said, "handsome, I don't have 10% of $100,000.00 dollars".

Dave walked up and said, "you don't but I do kitten", she looked at him and said, "my sweet italian stallion, I love you for offering but I can't ask you to do that for me". He kissed her cheek and said, "your not asking kitten I'm offering and I'm not taking no for an answer", she smiled and said, "I will pay you back", he shook his head and said, "no mam you will not, this is a gift from me to you".

She wiped away the tears and said, "thank you so much", she hugged him tighter and he ran his hand up and down her back and said, "I will do anything that I can to help you kitten, now let's go get this bail paid so we can get out of here". Derek wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "come on goddess, you are gonna be staying at mine for the near future".

Mandy looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope we need to get together in the morning so we can discuss the case, is there any way that you and Aaron can be at my office at about 10:00"?, she smiled and said, "that shouldn't be a problem but would it be ok if Derek comes with me to"?, she grinned and said, "it is perfectly fine if he comes to".

A few minutes later Dave walked back into the court room and said, "alright bail is taken care of now let's take kitten and get out of here", Penelope smiled and said, "you don't have to ask me twice Dave". She smiled at Mandy and said, "I will see you in the morning Mandy", she smiled and said, "have a nice night", on the way out of the court room Dave said, "how about we have a family dinner at my place"?, Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "if your cooking, count me in".

They all laughed as they headed out toward their cars, when Penelope got in the car with Derek she sighed happily as she buckled her seatbelt, she then looked over at Derek and said, "thank you so much for everything Derek". He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I would do anything for you goddess", she winked at him and said, "I know that we need to talk but can it wait until after we get back to your place"?, he smiled and said, "anything for you baby girl, anything for you".


	8. Chapter 8

Carbon Copy-Ch 8

Dinner with the team was alot of fun, they all kept her laughing and smiling throughout the evening, after dinner Reid said, "it's still early why don't we watch a movie or something". Penelope smiled at him and said, "that is a great idea my little genius", he grinned and said, "ok, what movie does everybody want to watch"?, Penelope was in the mood for a good comedy so she said, "how about anything that has Madea in it, those stories are hilarious".

Reid looked through the movies and said, "which one do you want to watch, he has them all", Penelope said, "any of them is fine with me", so as the rest of the team got situated comfortably in their seats Derek smiled as he sat down beside his baby girl. She looked at him and grinned and he sighed happily as he wrapped his arm protectively around her waist.

Reid smiled as he put the movie in the DVD player and pushed play, he then made is way over and sat down beside his beautiful wife and as the movie started Penelope hid a yawn as she laid her head down on Dereks chest. Halfway through the movie Derek kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him and smiled lovingly at him and as the ending credits were rolling up he glanced down and grinned as he saw that she was peacefully sleeping in his arms.

They all sat there and talked for a little while allowing Penelope to have some rest, about an hour later JJ and Reid got up and grabbed their coats and headed toward the door. Reid said, "this was a lot of fun, we really need to do this again", JJ said, "we would stay longer but we need to get home to Henry", she looked at Derek and said, "tell Garcie to call me after she meets with her lawyer in the morning", he nodded his head and whispered, "I will Jayje".

Emily and Hotch stood up and Emily said, "we are gonna head out to, we need to get home and make sure that Jack gets his bath before bed", Rossi hugged Emily and told them to be safe on the way home and they all watched as Emily and Hotch walked out the door. Fran walked over and said, "how is she doing baby boy"?, Derek sighed and said, "she's exhausted momma, she looks so peaceful and I hate to wake her up".

Dave leaned over the back of the couch and said, "don't wake her up, why don't the two of you sleep here and in the morning you can get up and go change clothes", Derek smiled at Rossi and said, "thanks man, I appreciate it". Dave kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "anytime Derek, anytime", Dave then wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife and said, "are you ready to turn in beautiful"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "more than ready my love".

Fran kissed the top of Dereks head and said, "good night baby boy", he grinned at his mom and said, "night momma, I love you", she smiled at him and said, "I love you to sweetie". Derek stood up and gently picked Penelope up and headed towards the closest guest room, as he pushed the door open she started moving around in his arms, he simply kissed the top of her head and said, "sleep gorgeous".

He walked over to the bed and laid her down, he removed her shoes and then toed off his and laid down on the bed beside her and grabbed the blanket from the bottom of the bed and covered them up. He sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her, he couldn't help but smile when she snuggled right against his chest, he watched her sleep for a few more minutes before he closed his eyes and joined her in dreamland.

Penelope woke up a few hours later and rubbed her eyes, for a split second she had forgotten about everything that had happened the night before, when she tried to move she felt Derek tighten his grip around her waist. She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her neck and said, "good morning goddess"?, she rolled over onto her back and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff".

He smiled and said, "since we have a few hours how about we have that talk"?, she sighed and said, "alright handsome", they both rolled over onto their sides so that they were facing each other. He sighed and said, "baby girl I have loved you for years and I'm so sorry for not telling you earlier", she put her finger on his lips and said, "I was afraid that we would lose our friendship handsome and that is something that I never want to lose".

Derek smiled and said, "baby you will never ever lose me", she grinned and said, "I have been in love with you since you called me by the wrong name", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "why didn't you ever say anything baby"?, she said, "look at me handsome, I'm not the normal type of girl that you date, I'm fat and I can't dance that well and".

Derek put his finger over her lips and said, "goddess I need you to listen to me", she nodded her head and he said, "you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen, you are not fat, you are curvy in allllllllll the right places". She laughed and he said, "and as far as dancing goes, shit baby, you are an amazing dancer and you have the kindest most loving heart I have seen".

She ran her hand across his chest and said, "I have always wanted you handsome, always", he ran his finger down her arm and said, "I love you Penelope", she leaned in and kissed his lips gently and when they pulled apart she said, "I love you to Derek". She looked around the room and said, "why are we still at Rossis"?, he laughed and said, "well you fell asleep during the movie and you looked soooooooo cute and peaceful that I didn't want to wake you".

She smiled and said, "always my hero", he winked at her and said, "you know it goddess", she sighed and said, "handsome, yesterday at the hospital right before the doctor drew my blood there was someone out in the hall staring at me". He raised up a little more and said, "did you recognize them", she shook her head and said, "I only got to see them for a couple of seconds and then when I looked back over to the door they were gone".

Derek said, "we will have to see if the hospital has survelience cameras and if they do then we will see if we can catch a glimpse of this person and see if you can recognize them". He looked down at his watch and said, "we need to get you some clothes and then grab a quick breakfast before we head to Mandy's office", she sighed and said, "I'm afraid handsome, really and truly afraid".

He kissed the top of her head and said, "we will get through this goddess and we will do it together", she smiled and said, "I kinda love you Derek Morgan", he laughed and said, "I kinda love you to Penelope Garcia", they both grinned as they got out of bed and headed out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Carbon Copy-Ch 9

Penelope said, "am I allowed to go back to my place yet"?, he said, "well it wouldn't be a good idea just yet", she said, "I need to get some clothes handsome", he grinned and said, "not a problem, we will go shopping". She laughed and said, "you, want to go shopping with me"?, he laughed and said, "why wouldn't I"?, she put her finger to her chin and said, "well 2 weeks ago you said that", he said, "I know what I said then baby buttttttt alot of things have changed".

She smiled and said, "what's changed handsome"?, he reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "well now you're mine and I want to spend as much time with you as possible". She sighed happily and then said, "are you sure about this shopping thing"?, he brought her hand up to his mouth and gently kissed it and said, "I'm sure baby".

A few minutes later they were pulling into one of her favorite stores, Derek said, "I'm going to drop you off here at the door while I go park the car", she winked at him and said, "alright handsome, I'll be looking around while I wait on you". He smiled and said, "I will be right there goddess", she laughed as she got out of his SUV and headed inside the store.

Penelope was looking through the clothes looking for a few outfits when she felt someone bump into her, she turned around and said, "ohhhhh I'm so, she looked and said, "Molly is that you"?, she slid her glasses down and whispered, "P, oh my god how are you"?, Penelope said, "I'm doing good, how are you"?, she kept looking around and said, "I'm a little worried".

Penelope said, "worried, worried about what"?, she said, "I've had a feeling that I'm being followed"?, Penelope said, "is it safe for you above ground"?, she said, "I thought so but now I'm not so sure". Molly said, "I saw in the paper that you were arrested for some bullshit, what was that about"?, she sighed as she told her what was going on".

Molly hugged her and said, "I would love to stay and talk but I just came in to grab a couple of things, I'm probably gonna go back into hiding", Penelope said, "have you heard anything from Sophie"?, Molly said, "haven't you heard"?, she shook her head and said, "heard what"?, she said, "the rumor is that Chad killed her but I don't know for sure".

Penelopes mouth flew open and she said, "CCCCChad killed her"?, Molly said, "I'm not sure but that's what I heard", Penelope turned very pale and said, "maybe Chad had something to do with my frame up"?, Molly put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "stranger things have happened and it was you, me, Sophie, Chad and Anita in our little group".

Penelope pulled out a piece of paper and pen and wrote down her cell number and said, "if you need a place to stay or you need help, please don't hesitate to call me sweetie". Molly smiled and said, "be careful P", she then turned and headed out of the building, Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as she started looking through the clothes again.

Derek finally found a place to park and walked into the store, he smiled when he looked and found his goddess, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her and said, "did you miss me"?, she grinned and said, "like midnight misses the moon". He kissed the side of her neck and said, "awwww I missed you to sweetness", Penelope sighed and said, "what do you think of this, this and this"?, he grinned and said, "baby girl, you could wear a sheet and look like a goddess to me".

She grinned and said, "forever the flatterer handsome", he leaned in and whispered, "you don't have to worry about getting anything to sleep in because it is fine with me if you sleep naked". She laughed and said, "ohhhh is that so"?, he brushed his lips against hers and said, "ohhhhh yeah that is definitley so goddess", she said, "I need a pair or two of shoes and then we can go get some breakfast.

Derek could tell that something was off with his baby girl so he decided to ask her, he kissed the top of her head and said, "baby girl, what's wrong"?, she opened her mouth and said, "nothing handsome". He put his finger under her chin and pulled it up so that she was looking him in the eyes, she smiled and said, "I can't fool you at all can I handsome"?, he shook his head and said, "nope, now spill it".

Penelope sighed and said, "alright handsome, while you were out parking the car I ran into one of my best friends from my hacker days", Derek said, "you haven't talked alot about those times". She shook her head and said, "well that's because they weren't pleasant, not at all", he put his hands on her shoulders as she told him what Molly had said.

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "do you think that this Chad could be the one that is setting you up"?, she took a deep breath and said, "Chad was a very very mean man and I wouldn't put anything past him, nothing at all". Derek said, "maybe after we talk to your lawyer you can work your magic and see if you can find this Chad", she sighed and said, "handsome that sounds like a great idea".

They both smiled happily as they headed towards the shoes, Derek couldn't help but shake the possibility that this Chad was one of the people that was framing his baby girl. He stood and watched as she picked out two pair of shoes and smiled at him and said, "I'm ready to go handsome", he intertwined their fingers as they headed toward the front of the store.

Molly was walking through an alley bacause she wanted to stay away from people, she thought she heard someone walking closer to her so she stopped and turned around but nobody was there. She kept walking and she heard the footsteps again, she turned around and said, "P you scared me to death", Sophie laughed and said, "mMolly, Molly, Molly".

Molly started backing up saying over and over, "no no no you're dead, Chad killed you", she laughed and said, "the rumors of my death were greatly exagerated Molly", she then reached out for Molly and she turned and started running. Sophie laughed and said, "you won't get far", and no sooner did she say that then she ran right into Chad".

She looked up and said, "wwwwhat are you doing with her"?, he smiled and said, "you shouldn't worry about why I'm with her, what you should worry about is what are we going to do with you". Mollie looked at Sophie and said, "it was you, you are the one that framed P", Sophie clapped her hands and said, "very good Molly, very very good".

Molly opened her mouth to scream and that is when she felt a sharp pain in her neck, the last thing she heard was Sophie and Chad laughing as her world went black


	10. Chapter 10

I want to thank everybody for their reviews, you are all amazing

Carbon Copy-Ch 10

Molly woke up a few minutes later and found that she was chained to a table, she looked around and saw Chad and Sophie working on something over across the room, she pulled at her chains but they wouldn't budge. Sophie turned around and said, "awwww look Chad our visitor is awake", Molly looked at Sophie and screamed, LET ME GO, I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU".

Sophie walked over and ran her finger down Mollys cheek and said, "but you have, you talked to Penelope today and I can't thank you enough", Molly said, "why what are you going to do"?, Chad walked over and said, "wellllllll you are going to die and Penelope is going to get the blame for it". Molly said, "you're going to kill me, but but but why"?, Chad leaned down and crashed his lips to hers and when he pulled away he said, "because we can".

Molly said, "you don't have to kill me", Chad smiled and said, "ohhhhhh sweetie we know that we don't have to but we needdddddd to and I definitley want to", he leaned down in her face and said, "I'm gonna enjoy this". Molly spit in his face and said, "you are a sick son of a bitch", he wiped his cheek and said, "thank you, thank you very much", he then hauled off and slapped the side of her face hard.

Sophie smiled and said, "well I'm going to go and get the blood ready", Molly said, "please don't hurt Penelope, please", Chad leaned down and said, "it's just to bad that I can't fuck you one final time before you die". Molly refused to let Chad see her cry, she watched as Sophie walked out of the room with a vial of blood, she closed her eyes as Chad pulled out a butcher knife, she heard him laughing as he stood over her.

Penelope and Derek were sitting at a diner a few minutes away from Mandy's office, she was trying to eat but she couldn't, all she could think about was Molly and what she had said about Chad supposedly killing Sophie. She took a deep breath as unpleasant memories from her past came back to her, she could see Chad and Sophie beating Molly and a new girl, she had tried to stop them and she remembered getting a few bruised ribs and a busted lip for her trouble.

Derek watched his baby girl over the top of his coffee cup, he put his hand on hers causing her to jump, he said, "I'm sorry baby girl, I didn't mean to scare you", she halfheartedly smiled and said, "it's ok handsome, I was just thinking about bad times with Chad, Sophie and Molly. Derek ran his finger up and down her cheek and said, "I hate to see you so upset baby, is there anything I can do to make you feel better"?, she laughed and said, "maybe after we go back to your place".

He winked at her and said, "I know lots and lots of ways to keep your mind off your problems", she grinned and said, "ohhhhh I can hardly wait", he pointed to her plate and said, "please eat something beautiful". She sighed as she picked up her fork and took a bite of her fresh fruit, she smiled as she ate almost half of her breakfast as she sat and talked to her hotstuff.

Derek looked down at his watch and said, "baby we need to head over to Mandy's office Hotch is probably already there waiting on us", she smiled as she stood up and put her jacket on. Derek intertwined their fingers and whispered, "I love you goddess and things will be ok again, I promise", she gently squeezed his hand and said, "I hope so handsome".

On the walk to the car Derek said, "you're thinking about Molly aren't you"?, she looked up at him and said, "yeah, I can't help but hope that she is alright, she seemed scared earlier Derek". He kissed the top of her head as he opened the car door and watched her sit down, he then walked around the car and got in the drivers side of the car and buckled his seatbelt.

The ride to Mandy's office only took a few minutes and soon they were walking into the waiting room, Hotch looked up and smiled as he saw them walk in, he got up and walked over and said, "it's going to be a few minutes, she's had an emergency call come through about your case". Penelope said, "that doesn't sound good, I wonder what the emergency is".

Hotch said, "well she said that she would come out and get us when she was finished with her call", Derek and Penelope sat down beside Hotch and waited patiently for Mandy to come out of her office. Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "how did you sleep lastnight"?, she sighed and said, "i actually slept for a few hours", he smiled and said, "that's great".

Mandy was sitting at her desk talking to her on the scene CSI, she said, "ok so do you have a body"?, he said, "no body but there is alot of blood here", Mandy said, "do you see any signs of struggle"?, he said, "well their are drag marks and a necklace with the name Molly on it was in the middle of the blood". Mandy ran her hand over her face and said, "did anybody see anything"?, he said, "well we have officers talking to people right now and so far we have had a couple of people that have described a woman that looks a lot like your client Penelope Garcia".

She raised up in her chair and said, "where was this blood found again"?, he said, "in the alley beside Albertos on 5th and Main", she was writing all of this information down. She said, "Paul see if you can find me some survelience camera footage for the alley and let's see what we can get from there", he looked around and said, "will do Mandy and I will call you if we find anything".

She stood up and said, "thanks Paul, I will be waiting on your call", the call ended and she walked around her desk and went to her door and motioned for the trio to step inside her office. They sat aross from her and Mandy said, "Penelope that was my CSI Paul and he is on the scene of a possible murder site", she took a deep breath and said, "what do you mean possible site"?, she said, "we have alot of blood but no body".

Hotch said, "what else did they find"?, Mandy said, "there are drag marks in the alley and there is a necklace in the blood", Hotch said, "I have a feeling that there is more". Mandy said, "unfortunately you are right", Derek said, "what else is there"/, Mandy said, "the site is in the alley beside Albertos on 5th and main", Penelope almost fell out of her seat.

Mandy said, "what's wrong"?, Penelope said, "Derek and I were there earlier today, we stopped to get me a few outfits of clothes", Mandy said, "I'm sorry to hear that Penelope". She looked at Mandy and said, "why's that"?, Mandy said, "according to Paul there were a few witnesses that report a woman that looks alot like you in the alley during the time of the possible murder".

Penelope said, "that that that isn't possible", Mandy said, "I have Paul looking for survelience camera footage right now and he is suppose to call me when and if he finds something. They were sitting and talking about what had happened between Penelope and Sam when everything got quiet when Mandys phone started ringing, she took a deep breath and picked up the phone and said, "THIS IS MANDY".


	11. Chapter 11

Carbon Copy-Ch 11

Derek squeezed Penelopes hand as they sat there and listened to Mandy's side of the conversation, Mandy took a deep breath and said, "are you sure Paul"?, he took a deep breath and said, "unfortunately yes, I am sitting here watching the video footage right now". Mandy listened as Paul described everything that he was seeing on the screen.

Mandy rubbed her temple and said, "can you send that to me on my cell and let me see it"?, Paul said, "sure no problem", she could hear his fingers hitting the keys and a few minutes later he said, "I sent it Mandy". She said, "let me check out this footage and if anything else comes up please call me", he was watching the screen and said, "will do Mandy", with that the call ended".

She pulled up the video and sat there watching as the "stabbing" took place, she looked up at Penelope and said, "this footage is very damning Penelope, very damning indeed". She sent the video to her computer and then turned it around and let the three of them watch the footage, Penelope jumped up and said, "that's not me, I would never hurt Molly".

Mandy said, "you know her"?, Penelope said, "yes she is a good friend, I ran into her inside the store and we talked for a few minutes while Derek was parking the car, she caught me up to date on a few people that we use to hang with". Mandy stopped the footage and said, "Penelope, I need to know everything about that part of your life and I mean everything, you can't leave anything out".

She looked at Derek and Hotch and the took a deep breath and Mandy said, "we are fighting for your life here Penelope and anything or anybody that might hurt your case I definitley need to know about them". She nodded her head and opened her mouth and started telling Mandy everything about her time underground and then she informed the three of them everything that Molly had said.

Mandy said, "you said that Derek was outside parking the car right"?, she sat back in the chair and said, "yes, that's right", Mandy bit down on her bottom lip and said, "if there was only the two of you around that part of the store then you have no alibi or witness that what you are saying is true". She said, "you have to believe me Mandy I never hurt Molly".

Mandy sat back against the chair and said, "oh Penelope I believe you, I honestly believe that you are being framed, but we need to figure out who and how", Hotch said, "Penelope is the best analyst that the FBI has, maybe she can work her magic and see what she can find out". Mandy said, "that might work, we need to let you run the footage through your computers and see if you can see anything wrong with the footage, something like lighting being off or something wrong in the picture, anything that would help your case".

Mandy said, "can you do it from here"?, she nodded her head and said, " I sure can, I can pull the information from the BAU computers, I just need a computer and then we are a go". Mandy smiled and said, "alright I need you three to follow me to the conference room and I will get you set up with everything that you will need to do your searches".

Hotch looked at Mandy and said, "if there is anybody that can find a problem with the footage it would be Penelope", Mandy stood up and motioned for the trio to follow her up the hall to the conference room. Once they got inside Penelope told her everything that she would need and Mandy wrote it down and said, "I will be back in a few minutes with everything you need", she then turned and headed out of the room.

Penelope walked over to the window and looked down at the street and sighed, a few seconds later she felt Dereks arms wrap around her waist, he kissed the top of her head and said, "we will find out who is doing this goddess, I promise". She turned around in his arms and laid her head on his chest and said, "whoever is doing this to me is gonna pay Derek".

He ran his hand up and down her back and said, "you got that shot right baby girl, they are definitely gonna pay", Hotch walked over and said, "is there any chance that this Chad had something to do with the frame up"?, she sighed and said, "when we were all underground together he was a viscious man, so it definitley wouldn't surprise me if he were".

Hotch said, "think back Penelope to the store, did you see or hear anyone"?, she thought back and said, "nobody that I can remember bossman, hopefully with the footage from the store I will be able to find something". Hotch said, "one thing I can say is that whoever is doing this is very good", she nodded her head and said, "yes they are, Chad, Sophie and Molly were all good with computers so Chad could definitley put this together".

Derek said, "we need to try and find this Chad", Penelope said, "I can try but it won't be easy, when he wants to hide he does", Mandy walked into ther room pushing everything Penelope would need to start her searches. Penelope watched as the tech set everything up for her, she then sat down at the table and pulled up the footage and sat there watching it again hoping to find something that would help prove her innocence


	12. Chapter 12

Carbon Copy-Ch 12

Mandy was amazed at how fast and organized Penelope was on the computer, no wonder the FBI wanted her, she was absolutely the best data analyst she had ever seen in her life. Penelope watched the footage over and over untiil she finally noticed something off in the tape, she pointed to the screen and said, "right here behind Molly in the alley, do you see the can and then a second later you don't"?, Mandy looked at her and said, "yeah".

Penelope smiled and said, "that means that the video was spliced together", Mandy said, "meaninggggggg", Penelope said, "meaning that whoever did this messed up so I can almost guarantee that whoever spliced this video it wasn't Chad". Hotch said, "do you notice anything else Penelope"?, she restarted the footage from the start and played it in slow motion and when she did that Hotch said, "right there, pause it".

Penelope looked at him and said, "what is it bossman what do you see"?, he said, "look at when "you" supposedly stab Molly", Penelope smiles and says, "where did the knife go"?, Mandy smiled and said, "so that is two mess ups so far". Penelope said, "when can we get the footage from inside the store"?, Mandy said, "Paul said that he would send it to me just as soon as he could get it".

No sooner did she finish what she said than her cell started beeping letting her know that she had a message, she pulled out her cell and said, "it's another video from Paul". Penelope said, "send it to me and I will pull it up and we can watch it", Mandy smiled as she mashed a few buttons and Penelope smiled and said, "I've got it, now give me a couple of secondsssss anddddddddd, here we go".

They all watched as Molly walked into the store and on the other side of the room you can clearly see Penelope looking at clothes, both ladies look at clothes for a few minutes before they bump into each other. Mandy watches as the two stand and talk for a few minutes, they watch as they hug and then Molly leaves, Penelope sighs and says, "how much do you want me to watch"?, Mandy opened her mouth to say that was enough when they watch the screen and see "Penelope", walking out of the store.

Penelope looks up at everybody and says, "that never happened, I never left the store, Derek came into the store and we finished shopping and then we went and got some breakfast before coming here". Mandy looked at Derek and said, "where was Penelope when you came into the store"?, Derek looked at her and said, "she was over by the dresses".

Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "how long was it after Molly left the store did Derek come inside"?, Penelope thought for a minute and said, "it was about 3 or 4 minutes I think". Hotch pulled out his cell and Mandy said, "who are you calling"?, Hotch took a deep breath and said, "I'm calling the rest of my team, they are all the best at what they do and maybe they can help".

Mandy leaned over Penelopes shoulder and watched as the one figure stabbed the other one and then they watched as the body was dragged away and then the screen switched back inside the store and you see Derek walk over to Penelope and wrap his arms around her waist. Penelope said, "the only part that happened was the part where Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around me".

Derek looked up at Mandy and said, "how bad is this"?, Mandy looked up at him and said, "it's bad Derek, very very bad", Penelope said, "but it is obvious that some of this footage is put together". Mandy sighed and said, "and I will argue that but all of this proof looks very very bad for you Penelope", she put her face in her hands and started to cry.

Derek got down beside her and said, "we will prove that you were framed baby girl, I promise", she looked at Derek with tears streaming down her face and said, "you can't promise that Derek, you know that I could spend the rest of my life in jail for something that I didn't do". He caresssed the side of her face and said, "no you won't goddess, you won't, no matter what I have to do".

Hotch got off his cell and walked over and said, "the team will be here in a few minutes", Mandy looked at Hotch and said, "do you have any ideas"?, Hotch sighed and said, "as a matter of fact I do". He sat down in front of Penelope and said, "do you trust me"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "definitely", he said, "I have an idea but I don't think that you are gonna like it".

Derek looked up at him and said, "what's your idea"?, Hotch looked up and said, "Penelope needs to be sent back to jail", Derek's mouth flew open and he said, "WHAT, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS". Hotch stood up and said, "listen to me Derek, just please listen", Penelope stood up and intertwined her fingers with Dereks and said, "we need to listen to his idea hotstuff".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "what's your idea"?, he looked at the three of them and said, "we can have Penelope put in protective custody and Derek you can stay with her the entire time to protect her". Derek smiled and said, "ok, well that part I like, but", he looked at Hotch and said, "I get it, you are wanting the unsubs to think that they are getting away with this, they will let their guard down and mess up".

Hotch nodded his head and said, "they messed up a couple of times already and if they think that Penelope is in jail until her trial that will give us more room to get out and investigate and try to find the sick freaks that are doing this to her". Derek looked down at Penelope and said, "it's your call goddess", she took a deep breath and looked at Mandy and said, "I agree with Hotch, if we do this they will slip up because they are to cocky not to".

Mandy put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "are you sure about this Penelope"?, she looked into Dereks loving eyes and then back at Mandy and said, "I'm sure Mandy". Hotch looked at Mandy and said, "let's wait till the team gets here so that we can fill them in on the plan before she goes into protective custody", she nodded her head in agreement as they watched Derek wrap his arms around his baby girl.

Hotch walked over to Mandy and said, "our communications liason will leak the news of her re-arrest and then the plan begins", Mandy smiled at Hotch and said, "I hope your plan works Aaron". He looks over his shoulder at the brokenhearted couple behind him and said, "it will Mandy it has to", Hotch and Mandy then sit down and further discuss the details while they wait on the team to arrive.


	13. Chapter 13

Carbon Copy-Ch 13

Hotch and Mandy were still talking when the rest of the team arrived, they walked over and sat down at the table and watched as Derek and Penelope walked over and joined them. Reid looked at Hotch and said, "ok Hotch what's the plan here"?, Hotch looked at his team and said, "first off let me say that you all aren't gonna like this plan at first but it is the best plan to keep Garcia safe".

JJ sat back against the chair and listened as Hotch started explaining the plan, she looked at him and said, "you can't be serious, you want her to be arrested"?, Hotch said, "it will look like she is being arrested but in fact she will really be put into protective custody". She sat back and said, "is any of us going to be able to stay with her"?, Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "I am Jayje and I promise you that I will protect her with my life".

Emily smiled across the table and said, "while Morgan is with Penelope, what are we going to be doing"?, Mandy stood up and said, "well JJ is going to leak the story to the papers being sure to stress that she was arrested for another murder". The team listened as Mandy said, "and when these sick bastards find out that she is in jail again they are gonna get to confident and cocky and they are gonna mess up again".

Reid leaned forward and said, "again, what do you mean again"?, Penelope smiled and filled the team in on the mistakes that were made, she then turned the computer around and let the team watch all of the footage so they could see what was riding on this plan". JJ reached over and gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "we won't let you down Garcie".

Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "I know Jayje, I trust my life with the people in this room and I know that you will do whatever it takes to help me", everybody smiled and Dave said, "we sure will kitten". Mandy looked at the team and said, "Aarons plan will start in a few minutes, we just wanted to make sure that all of you knew and understood the plan before we moved forward".

Mandy looked at Penelope and said, "are you about ready Penelope"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I'm as ready as I'm ever gonna be Mandy", she then watched as Mandy picked up the phone and called the police department and ask to be connected to the sheriff. While they were waiting on the sheriff to pick up the phone Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "the only people that are going to know what is truly going on is the people in this room and the sheriff, that will make things look a lot more believable", she nodded her head in agreement.

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelopes waist as they stood there listening to Mandy talking to the sheriff, a few minutes later she hung up and said, "the sheriff is on the way to pick you and Derek up". Hotch looked at her and said, "is he ok with everything"?, she nodded her head and said, "he said that he would make the arrest look very real so JJ you need to have your press release up and ready when he gets here because it has already been "leaked" to the press".

She pulled up a tablet of paper and her along with Reid and Emily sat down and started working on the press release, Hotch walked over to Derek and Penelope and said, "this will work Penelope". Penelope halfheartedly smiled and said, "I hope so bossman, I sooooooo hope so", JJ stood up and walked the press release over to Mandy and Hotch and a couple of minutes later Mandy said, "this is perfect JJ, this is gonna work", JJ hugged Penelope before both her and Reid walked down to give the statement to the soon arriving press.

Emily walked over to Penelope and said, "hopefully whoever is doing this is going to be watching the live and see you being taken away", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "from your lips Em, from your lips". A few minutes later Mandys phone rung, she walked over and said, "hello", everybody watched as a smile covered her face, she said thank you and then ended the call.

Hotch said, "what's that smile about"?, Mandy said, "that was one of the security guards downstairs, he wanted to let me know that the front of the building was being swarmed by the press". Hotch smiled and said, "that's great news, so far our plan is working". Derek grinned and said, "that's great news isn't it sweetness", she nodded her head and said, "it definitely is handsome".

Penelope walked over to the window and looked down at the growing crowd, Derek walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I love you goddess". Penelope relaxed into his embrace and said, "I love you to handsome", she sighed and said, "there sure are a lot of reporters down there", Derek said, "the more reporters there are down their the more chance we have of this working".

A few minutes later Penelope jumped in surprise when there was a knock at the door, Mandy said, "come in", the sheriff opened the door and said, "are we ready"?, Mandy looked at Penelope and she nodded and said, "well let's get this show on the road". The sheriff pulled out his cuffs and said, "I really hate to do this Ms. Garcia", she nodded her head and said, "it's ok, we have to make it look good for the reporters".

Meanwhile across town Sophie collapses against Chads chest and says, "that was amazing as always", he grins and says, "you are so damn sexy Sophie", she laughed and said, "you aren't so bad yourself". Chad looked up at the tv screen and said, "look they are walking Penelope out in cuffs", Sophie grinned as she watched Penelope being led toward the police car.

Sophie laughed as she listened to JJ reading her press realease, when JJ walked back inside the building Sophie said, "awwwwwwww poor Penelope, the bitch is finally getting some payback". Chad rolled her under him and said, "I think we need to celebrate don't you"?, she laughed and said, "we certainly do", he then crashed his lips to hers as they could hear the police car carrying Penelope pull away from the curb with the reporters still screaming their questions at Penelope as the car went around the corner.


	14. Chapter 14

Carbon Copy-Ch 14

When they arrived at the police station Derek said, "are you ready for this beautiful"?, she looked up at her and nodded her head and said, "I am handsome, the sooner we catch whoever is doing this to me the sooner we can concentrate on us". He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers and said, "I love the sound of concentrating on us".

The sheriff and his deputy got out of the car and opened the door and the reporters swarmed around the car as Penelope was escorted out onto the curb, there were so many people screaming questions at her it was all garbling together. Derek put his jacket over her head as they headed inside the police station, once they got out of sight of the reporters she was led into an interrogation room and uncuffed.

The sheriff closed the door and said, "I will be back in a few minutes to move you to the part of the jail you will be staying in until your trial", she looked up at him and nodded her head as he turned and headed out the door. After the door closed Derek pulled her into his arms and said, "well gorgeous it seems that Hotch's plan is working".

She sighed and said, "I can't help but wonder something", he kissed the top of her head and said, "what's that baby"?, if Chad is doing this, who is the woman that looks like me"?, Derek said, "were you close to anybody else underground besides Sohpie and Molly"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "no, the four of us pretty much stayed to ourselves back then".

Derek said, "is there anyway that Sophie could be behind this with Chad"?, she said, "Molly said that she heard that Chad killed Sophie", Derek said, "maybe they just told Molly that, maybe Sophie is still alive and working with Chad". She looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "that is highly possible handsome, maybe if I had a computer I could find something out".

He grinned and said, "we will have to talk to Mandy and see if we can get you a computer", he then leaned over and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you", she smiled and said, "I love you to". They walked over and sat down at the table and she sighed happily when she felt Dereks arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him.

Chad was inside the police station, he knew that he would be safe in there because the only person that knew what he looked like was Penelope and she wasn't around to let people know who he was. He walked around and got as close to the interrogation rooms as he could, he looked and made sure that nobody was watching and he pulled something out of his pocket and slid it in the compartment outside the door.

He then turned and headed out of the police station, once he got outside Sophie pulled up in a van with dark tinted windows, when he climbed inside he crashed his lips to hers and when they pulled apart she said, "did you do it"?, he laughed and said, "of course I did baby, please don't tell me that you doubted me". She laughed as they pulled around to park in the side parking lot.

When they parked she laughed and said, "I never doubted you Chad, not now, not ever", he smiled and said, "I hope Penelope enjoys her last few minutes in jail because it won't be long before she will be with us and then the real fun can begin". Sophie said, "don't forget, when we get her the bitch is mine", he smiled and said, "ohhh I haven't forgotten babe, I haven't forgotten".

Derek and Penelope sat in the interrogation room waiting on the sheriff to come back and move her somewhere safer, she looked lovingly up at him and leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his. When they pulled apart she caressed the side of his face and said, "hotstuff when I get out of jail I think that we need to go out on our first official date".

Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "where would you like to go goddess, nothing is to good for you", she smiled and said, "it doesn't matter where we go handsome, the only thing that matters is that we are together". He gently pressed his lips against hers, her hands slid up around his head and held him closer and when she deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth me moaned in appreciation.

Chad looked down at the remote in his hands, he looked over at Sophie and smiled, she laughed and said, "ohhh she is soooooo gonna pay for everything she did to me", he winked at her and said, "honey what did she actually do"?, Sophie started at him and said, "she took everything away from me, she was so fucking perfect, she had everything I wanted, she was everything to you".

Chad shook his head and said, "she was nothing to me, she was a piece of ass when I wanted it, she was a brain, but actually she was nothing", he caressed the side of her face and said, "you are what I want, you are everything I need and together we will destroy her". Sohpie leaned in and kissed his lips passionately and when they pulled apart she said, "damn right baby".

Derek slid his hands down Penelopes back and pulled her into his lap, she smiled at him and said, "handsome I want you so bad right now", their breathing was now in pants. He gripped her ass and said, "I love you so much Penelope", she leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his and when they pulled apart she smiled lovingly into his eyes as he held her close.

Chad looked at Sohpie and said, "it's time baby", she smiled at the police station and said, "blow it", Chad laughed as he put his finger on the button and started to gently push it down. Derek and Penelope were holding each other when they heard a deafening sound and looked up to see debris coming at them from every angle, the last thing they saw before their world turned black was each other.


	15. Chapter 15

Carbon Copy-Ch 15

Chad and Sophie slipped in through the back door that had been blown loose in the explosion, they walked into the interrogation room and Sophie smiled as she saw the lifeless body of Penelope laying on the floor. She walked over and pryed Penelopes hand out of Dereks and then her and Chad carried Penelope out of the room, down the hall and out the door.

Sophie laughed as they tossed Penelopes body in the back of the van, Chad closed the door and ran around and got in the drivers side of the van and quickly put it in drive and raced out of the parking lot. Hotch and the rest of the team pulled up in front of the building and when they saw the devastation in front of them they all got out of the SUV and headed inside the burning building.

Hotch looked at the team and said, "we need to get to the interrogation room and check on Derek and Penelope", they fell in line behind Hotch as he ran through the huge building trying to avoid the debris. They finally made it to the part of the building where the interrogation room was suppose to be and the only thing they could see was huge hunks of ceiling and wall blocking their path.

Hotch looked at Reid and Rossi and said, "we need to get this moved, we need to check on Derek and Penelope", Emily said, "what the hell happened"?, one of the deputies looked at her and said, "everything was fine until a few minutes ago and then all we heard was a huge boom followed by the building falling in on top of us". JJ said, "where were Penelope and Derek when the explosion happened"?, he said, "they were still in interrogation, we hadn't moved them yet".

Chad and Sophie pulled Penelope from the van and Chad threw her over his shoulder and carried her inside the building, he looked at Sophie and said, "hide the van while I take her inside and tie her up". Sohpie smiled as she closed the side door and ran around the the drivers side and put the van in drive and pulled it around to the back of the building and hid it in the hidden garage.

Chad carred Penelopes unconscious body into a room and laid her down on the bed, he leaned down and caressed the side of her face and said, "awwwwww Penelope you are still so beautiful, who wants the carbon copy of an angel when I can have the real thing". He then leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he quickly tied her hands and feet to the bed.

It took Hotch, Dave and Reid several minutes with the help of several search and rescue before they were finally able to reach the interrogation room, the ran inside the room and Reid quickly got down on the ground beside Derek and felt for a pulse. He looked up and said, "he's alive", he then looked around the room and said, "where is Garcia"?, they started tossing debris away in hopes of finding Penelope.

JJ got down on the floor beside Derek and said, "Morgan open your eyes", she got nothing, she shook him and said, "Derek wake up", he started responding, when he opened his eyes he said, "where's Penelope"?, Emily said, "we were hoping that you could tell us the answer to that". Derek said, "we were sitting here waiting on the sheriff to come in and move us when there was an explosion and the last thing I saw before I passed out was Penelope".

Derek tried to raise up and JJ said, "no Derek you need to stay down until you are checked by medics", he said, "Jayje I need to find Penelope, if she's not here that means they have her". Hotch helped Derek up and said, "we need to get a tech to check out the survelience feed and see what they can find", he then walked away and called Strauss to get an analyst started on the footage.

Mandy ran into then police station and said, "oh my god, what the hell happened here"?, the sheriff filled her in on what had happened he then led her to the interrogation room where Derek and the rest of the team minus Penelope were. Hotch looked up when he saw Mandy walking into the room, Mandy looked around and saw everybody but her client.

She headed over toward Derek and said, "where's Penelope"?, he said, "I don't know, the last thing I saw before I blacked out was her and she was laying right in front of me holding my hand". Mandy said, "we need to get somebody to pull up the survelience footage and see if we can find out what happened", Emily smiled and said, "Aaron is working on getting another analyst up and running on the case right now".

Mandy looked at Derek and said, "did you see or hear anything at all after the explosion"?, he took a deep breath and said, "I saw Penelope laying beside me and we were holding hands. Reid said, "so whoever it was that took Garcia pulled her hand from yours, that just screams jealousy so one of is more than likey a woman", Emily said, "men can be jealous to Spencer".

He smiled at Emily and said, "I know that Em but statistics lean more toward one of the unsubs being a woman, now all we need to do is find out for sure who this woman is and where they have taken Penelope. Hotch said, "Kevin is working on the survelience right now and he said that when he found something that he would call us", Derek said, "is he looking at footage inside and out"?, Hotch nodded his head yes as Derek put his head in his hands.

Penelope started waking up, when she opened her eyes she looked around the room and saw that she was in a small room and that she was tied, she pulled against her arm restraints seeing how tight they were and she stopped when blood started trickling down her arm. She heard the door open and she saw Chad walk into the room, he slowly headed toward her.

She stared at him in disbelief and said, "CCChad"?, he sat down on the bed beside her and said, "hello Penelope, did you miss me"?, she opened her mouth to tell him to go to hell and that is when she saw a woman walk into the room. The woman that stood in the door looked exactly like her, she looked from Chad to the woman and she said, "the only woman that I know that would change her face to look like mine out of spite is", Sophie laughed and said, "did you miss me bitch"?, Penelope said, "oh my god Sophie".

Sophie laughed as she walked closer and closer to Penelope, she stopped in front of her and slapped her across the face hard and said, "now it's time for us to have some fun". Penelope pulled against her restraints as Sophie walked closer and closer to her, she knew that Sophie hated her and she could only imagine what she had in store for her


	16. Chapter 16

Carbon Copy-Ch 16

Derek was pacing back and forth like a wild man, he looked at Hotch and said, "I need to be doing something man, I I I can't stand to feel so hopeless", Hotch said, "we are waiting on Kevin to call us back with news but untiil then we have no idea where she is". Derek sat down and put his head in his hands and a few seconds later he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to see JJ standing there, she sat down beside him and said, "we will get her back, we just need to wait a few minutes for Kevin to ca", her sentence was ended when Hotchs cell started ringing. He put it on speaker and said, "what do you have for us Kevin"?, he took a deep breath and said, "you aren't gonna believe what the footage shows".

Derek said, "what do you see Kevin"?, he said, "I just sent it to your phones", they all looked down to their cells and watched as a woman that looks like Penelope walk into the room and stand over Penelope. They all watched helplessly as Penelopes hand was ripped from his and Derek squeezed his hands into fists when he watched the man and woman pick her up and carry her out of the room.

Reid said, "do you have footage of them once they get her outside"?, they heard his fingers tapping the keys and he said, "sending it to you now", they watched as she was carried out to the van. Hotch said, "can you zoom in on the liscense plate and see what you can find"?, Kevin zoomed in on the plate and said, "running it now Agent Hotchner".

Chad watched as Sophie pulled out a knife and ran it down the side of Penelopes face, Penelope laid very still not knowing what Sophie was going to do, Chad smiled and said, "well ladies I'm going to step out and let you two get reacquainted". He stood up and headed toward the door and said, "play nice girls", Sohpie laugned and said, "no promises my love", Chad laughed as he walked out into the hall and closed the door behind him.

He took a couple of steps away from the door and he grinned as he heard Penelope scream, he clapped his hands as he rounded the corner, Sophie looked down at Penelope and screamed, "SHUT UP BITCH, THAT IS ONLY THE START OF WHAT'S COMING TO YOU". Penelope looked down at her arm and saw blood dripping down onto the bed, she then raised her eyes up at Sophie and said, "why Sophie, why are you doing this to me"?, she hit Penelope in the stomach and said, "you took everything away from me, everything that was once mine to took".

Penelope said, "I didn't take anything away from you Sophie, you have to believe me", Sophie walked around the bed and drug the blade over Penelopes other arm and when she saw blood dripping down Penelopes arm she couldn't help but smile. Sophie said, "I was once Chad's number one go to girl but ohhhhh no you shook that fat ass at him and that was it, I was out in the cold and you were nice and warm in his bed".

Penelope said, "nice and warm in his bed, are you fucking kidding me, I didn't have a choice Sophie", she looked at her and said, "what do you mean you didn't have a choice, of course you did, you could have said no". I did say no and do you know what it got me Sophie, it got me and Molly the same thing, it got us beaten up and we almost died".

She laughed and said, "you lying slut, he never hurt you, he loved you", Penelope pulled against her restraints and said, "he loved me, HE LOVED ME, are you fucking crazy, if you love somebody you don't beat them Sophie, you don't make them have sex with you". Sophie said, "I guess you are going to say that he made Molly have sex with him to"?, she laid her head down against the bed and said, "as a matter of fact I am".

Sophie paced back and forth across the room as Penelope said, "do you remember when Molly and I "fell" and got hurt"?, she said, "I do, you two fell down the stairs when the lights went off and broke a few ribs". Penelope sighed and said, "we were both beaten because we wouldn't sleep with Chad", her mouth flew open and she said, "I don't believe you Penelope, you would say anything to save both of your asses".

Penelope said, "wwwhat, do you mean that Molly isn't dead"?, she took a deep breath and said, "that doesn't matter right now, all that does matter is that it is time for you to get a little pay back". Penelope shook her head and opened her mouth to say something and the next thing she knew she felt something hard hit the side of her face.

Derek and the team watched as the van pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the freeway, Hotch said, "can you follow the van on other cameras"?, Kevin said, "it will take a few minutes but I can do it sir". Kevin started pulling up footage for the time frame and he said, "ok Agent Hotchner the van headed down Floyd Street and then made a left on Elliot Street".

Kevin said, "now I see them turning right onto Tanner Avenue but at the end of the street when the van turns left I'm not able to pick it up anymore", Reid says, "it sounds like they are hidden somewhere around Tanner Avenue". Derek said, "what kinds of buildings are in that area"?, he said, "I am seeing mostly big storage buildings with only a few houses".

Hotch said, "keep running the plates on the van Kevin and let us know what you find", Kevin was still looking at the footage and said, "will do Agent, will do", with that the call ended. Hotch said, "alright we will head to Tanner Avenue and then at the end of the street we will split up and search every house and every building because if Penelope is there we will find her".

The team then turned and headed toward the door, Derek said a silent prayer for his baby girl as they headed out the back door and toward their SUV's


	17. Chapter 17

Carbon Copy-Ch 17

A few minutes later the team split up and headed to seperate sides of the street, Derek gripped the steering wheel and said, "I will find you goddess, I will", Derek, Reid and JJ got out of their car and made their way toward the first building. Reid said, "it looks abandoned". Derek said, "alot of these buildings look like they have been abandoned but they could be hiding out in any of these with Penelope".

They made their way inside and split up heading in different directions, it didn't take long before they determined that it had been quite some time since anybody had been inside so they made their way toward the next building. Hotch, Emily and Dave made their way toward the next building, Emily looked up and saw a little girl walking toward them.

The little girl smiled and said, "hiya", Emily smiled and said, "hi sweetie, how are you"?, she laughed and said, "fine, did you just move here, I don't remember seeing you here before"?, Emily held out her badge and said, "my name is Emily Hotchner and this is my husband Aaron and our friend Dave and we are looking for a friend of ours".

She smiled and said, "my name is Christina but everybody calls me Chris", Hotch said, "how old are you Chris"?, she scratched her face and said, "I'm almost 9 and we live right there in the white house wth the fence around it". Dave said, "it is a very nice house", Chris laughed and said, "thanks, we have lived here since I was 3 years old".

Hotch said, "if I show you a picture of my friend can you tell me if you have seen her here before"?, the little girl nodded her head and said, "yeah sure", Emily held out a picture and said, "this is our friend Penelope have you seen her"?, Chris took the picture in her hands and looked at it for a few seconds before she said, "yeah I saw her earlier today".

Emily smiled at the little girl and said, "you did"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeah, it was right after me and momma got home from the store", Emily said, "where did you see her sweetie"?, she pointed do to the last building on the right and said, "I saw her getting into a big van and she took it around the curb". Dave said, "did she come back from moving the car"?, she smiled and said, "yeah about half an hour ago I saw her go inside the building and then a man came out for a few minutes and then went back inside, but I haven't seen anything since then".

Hotch smiled at the little girl and said, "Chris I need you to do me a favor", the little girl grinned and said, "sure, what do you want me to do"?, Hotch said, "we need you to go inside your house for a little while so you won't get hurt ok"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "okayyyyyyy, good luck on finding your friend", she then skipped toward her house and they stood there watching her until she walked inside her house.

They then headed down toward the end of the street to join Derek and the others, when Derek saw them walking toward them he said, "what's up man"?, Hotch said, "we just talked to a witness, a little girl named Chris that said she saw a woman that looked like Penelope walk into the building right down here on the end". Derek said, "was she sure"?, Emily nodded her head and said, "she was sure, we showed her a picture and she was positive that she saw Penelope".

Derek smiled and said, "so either she really saw Penelope or she saw the look a like so either way Penelope is probably in that building", Hotch nodded his head as they headed toward the end of the street. They quickly surrounded the building and started looking through the windows hoping to catch a glimps of Penelope, Derek looked into one window and couldn't help but smile when he saw Penelope laying on the bed.

He looked around the room and saw that she was alone at least for now, the rest of the team joined him and were relieved to see that Penelope was alive and on the other side of the wall. Derek looked back and said, "she has bruises all over her face and her arms are bleeding, what the hell have they done to her"?, Emily put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I will get medics headed this way".

Derek said, "alright on the count of 3 we go in", Hotch nodded his head in agreement as they all readied to go inside, Penelope closed her eyes as she saw Sophie coming closer with a huge poker in her hands. She said, "Sophie, what are you going to do, you don't have to hurt me", she laughed and said, "of course I do, when you are gone my life will be perfect.

Penelope struggled against the restraints and said, "please Sophie, please don't do this to me", Sophie grinned and said, "ohhhhh it is going to give me great pleasure to do this Penelope". The team made quiet entry into the building and instantly saw Chad standing there in front of them, Chad grinned and said, "wellll if it isn't the bitches friends, did you finally come to save her"?, Derek said, "lower your gun or I swear that I will blow your fucking brains out".

Chad laughed and said, "ohhhhhh I have no intention on making it easy on you Derek", he looked at Chad and said, "how do you know my name"?, Chad laughed and said, "ohhh I know alot about you and Penelope Derek". Chad grinned and said, "for example I know that the two of you haven't fucked yet", Derek gripped his hands into fists and said, "shut up you sick bastard".

Chad aimed his gun and said, "now now Derek but let me tell you that once you get her in bed you are gonna see that she is one of the best screws you could ever have in your life. He grinned at Hotch and said, "she likes it when you force her and she is definitely a screamer, well that is if you do it right". Derek said, "I'm warning you Chad, drop your gun NOWWWWWW".

JJ and Emily came in the back door and were making their way to a room where they could hear Penelope talking, Emily said, "PG is in here with Sophie", JJ said, "we need to get her out as quickly and quietly as possible", Emily nodded her head in agreement". JJ peeped through the window and saw Sophie hovering over Penelope with the poker still in her hand.

Chad smiled and said, "you're to late Derek, Sohpie has already killed your precious Penelope", the men of the team all had their guns aimed at Chad, they could tell how this was going to end, it was obvious that it was heading toward death by cop. Chad took a deep breath and said, "say goodbye Derek", Derek watched as Chads finger started pulling the trigger.

Penelope screamed when she saw Sophie getting ready to swing the poker, JJ and Emily busted through the door and Sophie turned around and raised the poker again and said, "die bitchhhhhhhhhh" and as the poker started going down toward Penelope JJ and Emily started firing, Chad laughed and said, "it's over boys" and as his finger started squeezing the trigger all four of the men started shooting their guns.

Penelope screamed as she watched Sophies body hit the floor, Derek lowered his gun and started running down the hall trying to find Penelope and all he could think was please let her be alright.


	18. Chapter 18

Carbon Copy-Ch 18

Reid quickly made his way over to Chad to check for a pulse, he looked up at Hotch and Dave and shook his head, Hotch and Dave then quickly made their way down the hall trying to find Derek and the girls. Derek ran into the bedroom and saw Sophie laying dead on the floor with JJ hovering over her, Emily was busy trying to untie Penelope from her restraints.

When she was finally free Derek got down on his knees and pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently and said, "I love you baby girl, are you alright"?, she cried against his neck nodding her head. When they pulled apart she said, "Derek I think Molly is alive", he smiled and said, "really goddess, that's great", he looked down at all the cuts and said, "the medics are on their way baby, just stay here with Jayje and Em and we will look for her".

Penelope nodded her head as she watched Derek reluctantly pull away from her and head out of the room, when he made it to the hall he saw the others and filled them in on what was happening. Hotch said, "there are several rooms down this way why don't we split up and search for Molly, just be careful because we don't know what traps they had set up", they all nodded their heads in agreement as they headed their seperate ways.

Emily and JJ were putting pressure on Penelopes wounds when the medics arrived a few minutes later, Penelope looked at JJ and said, "MMMMolly, did they find Molly"?, JJ shook her head and said, "not yet, they are still looking Garcie". Penelope laid her head down and closed her eyes as the medics started working on her, one medic said, "mam can you hear me"?, she nodded her head yes as they continued to work on her.

As Derek headed upstairs he thought he could hear a woman crying, he kept his gun trained and ready as he opened the door, when Molly heard the door open she raised her head and struggled against her restraints. Derek put his gun away and ran over to her and said, "Molly are you alright", she nodded her head and when he took the gag out of her mouth she said, "I'm ok, I'll heal but what about Penelope"?, he worked on her restraints and said, "she is ok, the medics should be with her by now".

When Derek finally got her restraints removed he looked down at her and said, "can you sit up"?, she slowly sat up and slid her legs over the side of the bed, Derek said, "what did they do to you"?, she said, "Sophie the crazy bitch tried to kill me, she cut me all over, I have cuts on my stomach, my sides, both legs, my back and my on my chest".

Derek cringed as she raised her shirt up to show the gashes on her body, he got on his mic and asked for a medic, he said, "the medics will be here in a minute to check you out", she nodded her head. Derek hesitantly said, "did Chad, did he", Molly said, "no he didn't rape me, not this time", Derek looked up when the medics came through the door.

The team watched as they quickly loaded Penelope onto the gurney and headed out the door, she looked around and said, "Derekkkkkkk, where's Derek"?, he ran over to her and said, "I'm right here baby girl, right here". He put his hand in hers and she gently squeezed it and said, "please stay with me, please don't leave me", he brought her bleeding hand up to his mouth and said, "I'm not going anywhere goddess, I'm going with you to the hospital while the team stays here and waits on back up".

She laid her head down and closed her eyes, when the gurney started moving she tightened up her grip on his hand, he said, "I'm right here baby", she relaxed as they put the gurney onto the ambulance. He got in beside her and she said, "MMMMolly, did you find Molly"?, he smiled and said, "I did and the medics are working on her right now".

She smiled and said, "thank you hotstuff, thank you so much for finding her" he sighed and said, "everything is going to be alright gorgeous, I promise", she weakly looked at him and said, "are they both dead"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes baby girl, they can't hurt you anymore". He hesitated to ask her something, he was afraid to learn the answer but he finally said, "goddess did Chad, did he", she halfheartedly smiled at him and said, "no handsome, he didn't rape me".

Derek felt like the biggest weight had been lifted off of him, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you so much princess", she closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you to my prince". Derek smiled as she gently squeezed her hand, he looked at the medic and said, "how is she doing"?, the medic said, "her vitals are low and she has lost alot of blood, the doctors will be able to tell you more after we get her to the hospital".

A few minutes later the ambulance roared into the ER entrance and Derek watched as the doctors pulled the gurney out of the back of the ambulance and rushed her inside and into a cubicle. Derek paced back and forth as he wondered what was happening to his baby girl behind that mauve curtain, he walked over and sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands.

A few minutes later he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Reid and the rest of the team standing there, JJ sat down beside him and said, "any news on how she is doing"?, he shook his head and said, "nothing, not a damn thing Jayje". Reid said, "she is a fighter Derek, she has a lot to fight for, she is going to be fine soon".

Derek sighed and said, "I hope your right pretty boy", everybody looked up to hear a doctor say, "Penelope Garcia", Derek stood up as the doctor walked over to them, Dereks heart was practically in his mouth as the doctor stopped and opened his mouth to speak.


	19. Chapter 19

I want to thank everybody for their awesome reviews

Carbon Copy-Ch 19

Derek looked at the doctor and said, "I'm Penelopes boyfriend and we are all her team mates and friends can you tell us how she is"?, he looked at Derek and said, "she lost a lot of blood and is very weak". Hotch looked at him and said, "what about her wounds doctor"?, he took a deep breath and said, "we are getting ready to head to surgery".

Dereks mouth flew open and said, "surgery, but but", the doctor said, "she was stabbed several times in the stomach and they are very deep so we are going to take her to surgery and take care of them". Hotch said, "how long will the surgery take"?, the doctor said, "probably around 90 minutes but when we get her in recovery I will come back and fill you in on how she is doing", they all nodded their heads as they watched him walk away.

JJ wrapped her arms around Derek and said, "she is going to be fine Derek, she is a fighter and she will fight with all that is in her to come back to you", he looked up at her and said, "I can't lose her JJ, I just can't". She ran her hand up and down his back and said, "you aren't going to, she loves you and she isn't going to go anywhere".

Derek walked back over and sat down and laid his head back against the wall and sighed, Emily walked over and sat down and said, "you two have been through so much Derek and she isn't gonna give up, she will fight to come back to you". He reached up and wiped his eyes and said, "I love her Em, I have loved her for years, why didn't I pull my head out of my ass and tell her before"?, Emily smiled and said, "you are together now and that is all that matters".

Reid walked over and said, "I think I am going to go get some coffee, would you like some"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "yes please", Reid smiled as he turned to walk toward the door. Derek said, "Reid", he whirled around and Derek said, "thank you", he smiled and said, "anytime Morgan", he then turned and headed out the door in search of coffee with Rossi and Hotch right on his heels.

Derek looked at Emily and said, "we are suppose to go out on our first date", she laughed and said, "well it's about time", he nodded his head and said, "yeah it really is, I have loved her for so long and now that I know she feels the same way I'm never gonna let her go". JJ smiled and said, "so have you thought of what you want to do for your first date"?, he sighed and said, "I want to do something special for her and I don't think I can wait long for that date because I plan on being married to her before Christmas".

Emily smiled and said, "well you better get a move on because it is already October", he smiled and said, "I already have the ring", JJ laughed and said, "already", he nodded his head and said, "I have had it for several years". Emily and JJ in unison said, "awwwwwww that is so romantic", Emily said, "where is the ring"?, he laughed and said, "it is in my go bag, it goes everywhere I do".

JJ said, "how about when she is stable and in her own room the two of you can have a nice quiet evening snuggled up together in her room just holding each other", Derek smiled and said, "I love the way you think Jayje". She grinned and said, "maybe something lite to eat like her favorite ice cream and the two of you can watch a movie or something and just relax", he nodded his head and said, "that would definitley work, any time I spend with my girl is great".

Reid, Hotch and Dave walked over to Derek and the girls and handed them their coffee, Derek took a sip and said, "thanks again, I really needed this", Reid looked down at his watch and said, "how are you holding up Morgan"?, he smiled and said, "thanks to the girls I'm doing great, they have been helping me with plans for Penelope and my first date".

The next hour that passed by seemed like 6 but soon they looked up to see the doctor walking toward them, Derek stood up and said, "how is she"?, he smiled and said, "she is doing very good, she is sleeping in recovery right now". Derek took a deep breath and said, "when can I see her"?, he smiled and said, "well usually it would be a few hours buttt I can make an exception".

Derek smiled as the doctor motioned for Derek to follow him, the team watched as Derek happily headed off behind the doctor, it took a few minutes for Derek to make it back to Penelopes room but when he did he couldn't help but smile. The doctor smiled and said, "she is in here, now she is probably sleeping but she should wake up very soon".

Derek took a deep breath before opening the door and walking inside, he walked over to the bed and leaned down and gently kissed Penlope on the lips and whispered, "I love you goddess", he then sat down beside her bed and put her hand in his and smiled as he sat there waiting on her to wake up.


	20. Chapter 20

Carbon Copy-Ch 20

Derek sat by Penelopes bedside for over an hour before she started trying to wake up, when she opened her eyes Derek smiled and said, "hi beautiful", she gently squeezed his hand and said, "hi handsome". He leaned down and kissed her lips gently and said, "you really scared me goddess, I was afraid that I had lost you, please don't ever do that to me again".

She weakly smiled at him and said, "I won't handsome, I promise", he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I'm going to hold you to that my beautiful baby girl". They sat there just looking at each other for several minutes before she said, "how is Molly"?, Derek said, "the last thing I heard she was still in surgery".

Penelope moved a little and moaned in pain, Derek said, "easy goddess, you just came out of surgery a couple of hours ago", she put her hand gently on her stomach and said, "what the hell did she do to me"?, Derek said, "you have several deep cuts on your arms, chest and stomach, since some of the cuts were so deep you were taken into surgery so they could deal with them all at the same time".

She yawned and said, "I'm so tired", he smiled and said, "sleep baby girl, you need your rest right now, you lost alot of blood", she looked up at him and said, "are you going to be here when I wake up"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "of course I am baby, I'm not going anywhere". She slowly closed her eyes and it didn't take long before her body gave in to it's exhaustion.

Derek sat there and smiled as he looked down at his beautiful girlfriend, he couldn't believe how much she had been through over the past few days, she had been through being framed for murder, getting blown up, getting kidnapped and getting stabbed. He sighed knowing that the only happy times that they had seen were when they were alone together.

When he looked down at her bruised and battered body he filled with rage knowing what Chad and Sophie put her through, he could only imagine the pain that her body was put through. He pulled out his cell and sent JJ a message asking her to check and see if there has been any news about Molly, a few minutes later she replied saying that Molly was doing great and was sleeping peacefully in her own room.

Derek laid his head down on the side of her bed and closed his eyes and the next thing he knew he felt a hand on the back of his head, he looked up and smiled when he saw that his baby girl was awake and smiling down at him. He grinned and said, "how are you feeling baby"?, she took a deep breath and said, "good handsome, sore and tired but good".

He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you so much", she smiled and said, "I love you to handsome", she looked lovingly into his eyes and asked, "have you heard anything on Molly"?, he put her hands in his and said, "as a matter of fact I have, she is doing good and a couple of hours ago was sleeping very peacefully in her own room".

She caressed the side of his face and said, "ohhhhhhh Derek that's great, I wonder when they will move me to my own room"?, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "they were waiting on you to wake up first beautiful". They both looked toward the door when they saw the doctor walking into the room and over to the bed and said, "how are you feeling Ms. Garcia"?, she took a deep breath and said, "sore and tired but good and I want to thank you for everything".

The doctor smiled and said, "you are very welcome", she looked at Penelopes chart and said, "the nurses will be here in a few minutes to move you to your room in just a few minutes". She looked at Derek and said, "her room will be 200 and it is across the hall from Molly, I thought that it would be good for them to be close", Penelope nodded her head and said, "thank you for that", she nodded her head and said, "anytime Ms. Garcia, anytime".

The doctor smiled and said, "your vitals are doing great and if you keep improving I see no reason why you can't go home at the end of the week", Penelope smiled and said, "really"?, she grinned and said, "yes really buttt you have to stay in bed and rest for a couple of days". Derek smiled and said, "ohhhhh don't worry, she will doctor, she definitley will".


	21. Chapter 21

Carbon Copy-Ch 21

Hotch and the rest of the team were sitting and talking when Mandy walked into the hospital and over to them, Mandy said, "how is Penelope doing"?, Reid smiled and said, "she is in recovery, she had surgery for her wounds". Mandy sighed and said, "what about Molly, how is she doing"?, Dave looked up at her and said, "right now she is resting comfortably in her own room".

Mandy smiled at everybody and said, "I just came back from the morgue and it is quite unsettling to say the least to see someone that is the exact carbon copy of your client laying dead on the gurney". Hotch said, "with Sophie looking exactly like Penelope it isn't hard to see that she was set up, as a matter of fact I got the call a few minutes ago letting me know that the state was dropping it's charges against Penelope".

Emily smiled and said, "that's wonderful", Mandy nodded her head and said, "I can't wait to give Penelope the good news", JJ said, "she is going to be so happy when she finds out". Hotch said, "we will be able to see her in a few minutes, they should be moving her into her own room very soon", Mandy walked over and sat down beside the team and patiently waited to get to see Penelope.

Derek looked up as two nurses walked into the room and looked at Penelope and said, "are you ready to move to your room"?, she nodded her head and said, "I am soooooo ready ladies". Derek leaned down and kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I'm going to go and let the team know that you are being moved and we will see you in a few minutes goddess", she nodded her head as she watched the love of her life head out the door.

Mandy was talking to Hotch when Derek walked over, he saw Mandy and said, "is something wrong"?, she shook her head and said, "no nothing is wrong, I came to tell all of you that the state is dropping its charges against Penelope, she is free to go home with you". He grinned and said, "ohhhhh that is great news", Reid said, "how is Garcia doing"?, he sighed and said, "she is doing great, they are moving her right now and we can see her in a few minutes".

He smiled as he leaned in and whispered something to JJ and Emily, they grinned and said, "awww, she is gonna love that", they then turned and headed toward the main exit. Reid looked at Derek and said, "where are they going"?, Derek smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhh they are helping me out with a couple surprises for my baby girl, they will be back in a few minutes".

After Penelope was wheeled into her room and the nurses had finished getting her settled in she sighed and said, "I don't think I will ever be able to thank you enough for everything you did for me and Molly". She smiled and said, "you are very welcome, now I'm going to go get your family and let them know that you are now ready for visitors".

Penelope laid her head back down and closed her eyes as she heard her door shut, she was still so sleepy from the medication so she figured that she could rest until everybody got there. Derek looked up and saw the doctor walking toward him, he got up and met her and said, "is Penelope alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "she is more than ok and she is in her room and ready for visitors".

Everybody stood up and followed the doctor down the hall toward her room, they slowly walked into her room and sat down, everybody but Derek he walked over and leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. When Penelope felt lips on hers she opened her eyes and grinned and said, "hello my prince", he kissed her lips again and said, "hello my princess".

Penelope glanced around the room and smiled and said, "hello my superfriends", they all laughed, Penelope noticed Mandy standing beside Hotch and said, "is something wrong Mandy"?, she walked closer to the bed and said, "no as a matter of fact I come bearing good news". Penelope smiled and said, "good news, we all love good news don't we hotstuff"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes we do goddess, yes we do".

Mandy took a deep breath and said, "I got a call earlier today after you had been brought to the hospital", she smiled and said, "a call, from who"?, Mandy sat down on the bed beside Penelope and said, "from the prosecting attorney". She looked up and saw the smile oh Dereks face and said, "what did he say"?, Mandy grinned and said, "he dropped all of the charges against you Penelope, you are a free woman".

Penelope grinned and said, "oh my god is it truly over"?, Mandy nodded her head and said, "yes Penelope, it is finally over and you are once again a very very free woman". Penelope laughed and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you so much for everything", Mandy grinned and said, "you are very welcome but it was your boyfriend and your team that did most of the work, I only batted clean up".

She put her hand on top of Penelopes and said, "I'm glad that you and Molly are both safe", she sighed happily and said, "maybe now our lives can get back to normal now that Chad and Sophie are out of our lives permanently". Mandy smiled and said, "well I'm going to go and let you have some time with your family, congratulations again Penelope", Mandy then stood up and headed out of the room.

Penelope smiled and said, "what is that over there in the chair"?, Derek smiled and said, "well that my baby girl is stuff for our first date", Penelope laughed and said, "our first date, are we going to have our first date here in the hospital"?, he sat down beside her and said, "we are, we are gonna watch movies, your favorites of course and we are going to eat ice cream and just cuddle".

Penelope smiled and said, "that sounds like a great first date", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I think so to baby girl", they sat there laughing and talking to their family for almost an hour before they decided to leave the happy couple alone. As they watched their friends wave from the door Penelope sighed happily when Derek said, "alone at last baby girl".


	22. Chapter 22

Carbon Copy-Ch 22

Penelope sat up gently in the bed and watched as Derek handed her the double chocolate ice cream before toeing off his shoes and climbing into the bed with a computer and a couple of movies. He kissed her lips gently and said, "are you ready for a night of fun and romance"?, she grinned and said, "ohhhhh yes handsome, I am definitley ready".

Derek pulled the table over her bed and placed the computer on it and put Casablanca in and laid back against the pillow and wrapped one arm around his baby girl and laid there eating his ice cream as the movie started. Penelope looked up at Derek and whispered, "thank you", he smiled and said, "for what beautiful"?, she grinned and said, "for loving me and sticking with me through everything".

Derek leaned in and gently kissed her lips and when they pulled apart he said, "I am always gonna stand with you through everything, you are my beautiful baby girl, my goddess, my girlfriend, my future bride and the future mother of my children and I love you with all my heart". Penelope laid her head on Dereks chest and sighed oh so very happily as the movie started.

Penelope watched her favorite characters throughout the movie and when Derek heard her sniffle he kissed the top of her head and said, "awwwww baby girl it's ok, it's only a movie". She wiped her eyes and said, "this is one of my favorite movies and I still tear up at this part, does that mean that I'm crazy"?, he rested he chin on the top of her head and said, "no baby it doesen't, nothing could be farther from the truth".

As the ending credits rolled up Derek said, "what would you like to watch now baby girl"?, she looked through the movies and said, "how about the notebook, it is another one of my favorites". He grinned and said, "if the notebook is what my baby wants to watch then the notebook is what my baby is going to get", he then removed one movie from the disk drive and inserted the other.

Penelope sighed as she watched the movie start, she looked up at Derek and said, "these two characters remind me alot of us", he looked down at her and said, "ohhhh they do huh"?, she laughed and said, "yeah, because no matter what life throws at them they face it together". He kissed her lips gently and said,"well I guess that part is definitely a lot like us".

They laid there on her bed wrapped up in each others arms, Derek was trying his best to lay still as to not hurt her, he looked down at her arms and said, "are you in pain goddess"?, she smiled at him and said, "I am handsome but I don't want to miss a minute of our date". Derek said, "baby your body needs to heal, how about we get you something for pain and we can watch the movie"?, she nodded her head and said, "alright handsome".

Derek pressed the button and the nurse came into the room and said, "how can I help you"?, Penelope looked at her and said, "I was hoping that I could have something for pain". She nodded her head and said, "you sure can, I will be right back", she then turned and headed out of the room for a few minutes and she laid there motionless in Dereks loving arms until the nurse came back into the room.

She walked over and took the lid off the needle and slid it into the port of her IV and when she was finished she said, "there you go Penelope that should start helping in just a few minutes". Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Maggie", she grinned and said, "you are very welcome and I just checked on Molly and she is sleeping peacefully across the hall".

Penelope said, "how is she doing"?, Maggie said, "she is healing, she is very sore, tired and weak but she is doing good", Penelope said, "when can I see her"?, Maggie grinned and said, "you can see her when you are both a little stronger". She smiled and said, "thanks again for everything", Maggie winked as she turned and headed out of the room.

A few minutes later the pain meds were kicking in, she looked lovingly into Dereks eyes and said, "I love you handsome", she then laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you to baby girl", he sighed and said, "what would you say baby girl if I said, Penelope Garcia you are the love of my life and the other part of my heart and I can't imagine my life without you in it".

He sighed and continued, "you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with so will you do me the honor of becoming my wife"?, he was surprised when he looked down and saw her smiling face looking up at him.


	23. Chapter 23

Carbon Copy-Ch 23

Penelopes dark eyes were filled with love and she said, " am I dreaming,did you just ask me to marry you"?, he smiled and said, "I did goddess", he caressed the side of her face and said, "there is nothing more I want to do than spend the rest of my life with you baby girl". Derek leaned in and gently kissed her lips and when they pulled apart he said, "so baby girl what's your answer, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes handsome, yes I will soooo marry you".

Derek crashed his lips against hers and said, "you have just made me the happiest man in the world", she tiredly laughed and said, "are you sure about this though my love, I mean we have only been out on one date and we are on it right now". Derek smiled and said, "I have been in love with you for years baby girl and now that I know you feel the same way there is no way I am letting you go".

She smiled when he said, "I will get the ring for you first thing in the morning", she said, "handsome don't worry about it, I don't need a ring to tell me that I am yours". He tapped the end of her nose and said, "baby I have been packing that ring around with me for a long time", she said, "yyyyou have really"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "yes baby girl really, I have had your ring for years and it goes with me everywhere I do".

Penelope sighed and said, "I can't believe that you have had my ring for years", he laughed and said, "believe it goddess because it is the truth, as a matter of fact it is in my go bag right now". She yawned and said, "what am I gonna do with you handsome"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "when you are all healed up I have a few ideas on what you can do with me".

He wrapped his arms a little tighter around her and held her close to him as she slowly fell asleep, he kissed the top of her head and whispered, I love you", he then laid his head back against the pillow and soon joined her in peaceful slumber. He woke up a few hours later and slid out of bed and out into the hall and quickly dialed Reids cell.

After a few rings Reid said, "is something wrong with Garcia"?, Derek laughed and said, "no pretty boy, she is fine, I was calling to get you to do me a favor", Reid yawned and said, "sure, what can I do for you"?, Derek said, "I need you to get in the side pocket of my go bag and bring me the engagement ring to the hospital". Reid said, "does that mean"?, Derek said, "yes it does, I proposed and she said yes".

JJ started squealing and Reid said, "shhhhhh Jayje you are gonna wake Henry", she covered her mouth and said, "sorry, sorry, but did I just hear right, did Derek ask Garcie to marry him"?, Reid smiled and said, "yes he did and she said, yes". JJ smiled and said, "congratulations Morgan, you have a great girl there ya know"?, he laughed and said, "that I do Jayje, that I do".

Reid smiled and said, "I will get dressed and bring the ring right to you", Derek grinned and said, "thanks guys I really appreciate it", Reid yawned and said, "anytime Morgan", the call ended and he quietly headed back inside and sat down in the chair beside her bed and watched her while she slept. About 45 minutes later Reid and JJ walked into the room and Reid tapped him on the shoulder.

Derek smiled as he stood up and followed Reid and JJ out into the hall, Reid handed him the box and smiled and said, "how is she doing"?, he glanced over his shoulder and said, "she is doing great but she had to take something for the pain lastnight so she is sleeping in this morning". JJ smiled as Derek opened the box to show them Penelopes ring.

JJ wrapped her arm around Reids waist and said, "that ring is beautiful, she is gonna love it", Derek grinned and said, "do you really think so", she nodded her head and said, "I know so". JJ said, "how is Molly doing"?, Derek sighed and said, "she is doing good, she is slowly healing and Penelope can't wait to see her", Reid said, "any ideas when she might get released"?, Derek smiled and said, "maybe by the end of the week depending on how she is doing".

Derek smiled and said, "I'm going to slip the ring on her finger while she is asleep so she will be surprised when she wakes up", JJ sighed and said, "awwwwww that is so romantic". Reid grinned and said, "well we are going to head out and grab some breakfast, can we get you two anything"?, he shook his head and said, "some coffee would be great", they nodded their heads as they turned and walked toward the elevator.

Derek walked back inside Penelopes room and gently slid the engagement ring on her finger and then crawled back in bed with her and wrapped his arms around her and held her until she started moving around a few minutes later. When her eyes opened she smiled and said, "was lastnight a dream handsome"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "no my love it wasn't a dream, just look down at your hand and you will see that it was very much real".

She slowly held her hand up and her eyes got wide when she saw the huge ring on her finger


	24. Chapter 24

Carbon Copy-Ch 24

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "ohhhhh my god Derek it's beautiful but how did it get on my hand"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "Reid and JJ brought it over earlier and I slipped it on your finger while you were sleeping". She slowly leaned up and pressed her lips against his and she moaned against his mouth when he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

She slowly wrapped her hand around his neck but had moaned in pain when she had a sharp pain shred through her arm, Derek said, "baby are you alright, did I hurt you"?, she said, "it isn't your fault handsome, I'm the one that got carried away". He looked at the pain in her face and said, "goddess I am so sorry that you are hurting, I would take the pain away in a second if I could".

Penelope smiled and said, "I know you would handsome", she sighed and said, "I just hate to feel helpless", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "don't worry my beautiful bride to be you will be back to your spicy self in not time". Penelope laughed and said, "spicy huh"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "very very spicy baby girl".

They both looked up to see the doctor walking into the room, she walked over to the bed and said, "how are you feeling this morning"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I have been hurting alot lastnight and this morning". She looked down at Penelopes chart and said, "I can give you something for pain this morning if you would like"?, she nodded her head and said, "maybe a little something but I don't want to sleep all day, I want to spend as much time with my handsome finacee as I can".

The doctor smiled and said, "well congratulations on getting engaged", they both looked up at her and said in unison, "thank you", she took a deep breath and said, "I have a surprise for you, if you are up to it". Penelope smiled and said, "is it a good surprise"?, she laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh I think it is and I think that you definitley need this surprise".

Penelope looked at the door and saw a nurse wheeling Molly into the room, Penelope sat up and said, "ohhhhh Molly I am so happy to see you", Molly smiled and said, "it it good to see you again my friend, for a while I was afraid that I would never get to see you again". Penelope gently squeezed Mollys hand and said, "I am so glad that you can be here to celebrate with me".

Molly grinned and said, "celebrate what"?, she held out her hand and said, "Derek proposed to me lastnight and I accepted", Molly smiled at her friend and said, "ohhh P I am so happy for you". Molly then looked at Derek and said, "you have yourself quite a girl there", Derek laughed and said, "don't I know it, my baby girl is unlike any other woman I have ever met in my life".

Molly said, "soooooo any idea when you are going to get married"?, Derek looked at her and said, "the sooner the better as far as I'm concerned", Penelope smiled and said, "definitely as soon as possible". Molly grinned and said, "how long have the two of you been together anyway"?, she laughed and said, "wellllll we have been friends for years but getting together just happened the other day when I got arrested".

She smiled and said, "you two look so perfect together", Penelope looked up at Derek and then at Molly and said, "thanks Mols", Derek smiled at his fiancee and said, "I have an idea, why don't we get married". Penelope said, "uhhhh handsome we are getting married", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "I know that silly girl but what I'm talking about is let's get married today errr tomorrow, whenever we can".

Penelope smiled and said, "are you serious"?, he grinned and said, "I have never been more serious about anything in my life", Molly clapped her hands and said, "I think that is a wonderful idea". Penelope sighed happily and said, "I think that between, me, Molly, Em, JJ, and Fran that we can have this wedding ready byyyy maybe early tomorrow afternoon".

Derek smiled as he got off the bed and headed toward the door, Penelope said, "where are you going handsome"?, he winked at her and said, "I've got a wedding to get ready for goddess, I will be back as soon as I can". She smiled and said, "I love you Derek Morgan", he sighed happily and said, "I love you to Penelope Garcia, I always have and I always will", Penelope and Molly watched as Derek headed out the door.

Molly looked at her friend and said, "well if you are going to get married we need to get everybody here so we can get started planning", Penelpoe grinned as she slowly reached over onto her table and got her cell. She dialed JJ's number and after a couple of rings she heard, "hey Garcie, what's up"?, Penelope said, "I'm getting married to my chocolate adonis".

JJ laughed and said, "yeah I know", Penelope smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhh but sunshine I'm talking about getting married tomorrow", JJ's mouth flew open and she said, "whattttttttt"?, Penelope laughed and said, "I need you, Em and Fran to get here to help me and Molly plan for the wedding". JJ said, "let me make a couple of calls and we will be there as soon as possible".

As the call ended JJ couldn't help but smile hearing how happy her best friend was at the thoughts of marrying her chocolate drop after all of these years, JJ quickly dialed a number and a few minutes later was headed towards the hospital to help plan the wedding of Derek and his baby girl.


	25. Chapter 25

Carbon Copy-Ch 25

Penelope and Molly were sitting and talking when the girls all walked into the room, she smiled and said, "hello ladies", JJ smiled and said, "congratulations Garcie we are all so happy for the two of you". She smiled and said, "we don't have much time to get this wedding planned so are you girls ready"?, they all smiled and said, in unison, "yessssss".

Derek knocked on Hotchs door and when the door opened Hotch smiled and said, "congratulations Morgan, it's about time that the two of you pulled your heads out of your asses and got married". Derek laughed and said, "thanks man and I guess Em told you that we are getting married tomorrow"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "yeah it was one of the things she said as she ran out of the house".

Hotch looked at Derek and said, "Dave and Reid should be here in a few minutes", Derek nodded his head and said, "while we are waiting on them to get here I was hoping that you could help me". Hotch smiled and said, "sure, what can I do"?, Derek said, "I was hoping that you could pull a few strings and get us a marriage liscense, I know that it is short notice but", Hotch walked over to his desk and said, "I already took care of that".

Derek smiled and said, "you are amazing man but how did you know"?, Hotch laughed and said, "profiler remember"?, Derek laughed and said, "one of the best I have ever seen or worked with". Hotch smiled and said, "would you like something to drink while we are waiting on Spencer and Dave"?, he nodded his head and said, "a beer would be great".

Hotch walked into the kitchen and when he opened the refridgerator there was a knock at the door, Derek smiled and said, "I'll get it", he walked over and opened the door and smiled when Reid and Rossi came in carrying stuff for a bachaelor party, Derek said, "ohhh what's all this"?, Rossi said, "if you are getting married tomorrow and the girls are still with your bride to be then we have to have a bachaelor party for you".

A couple of hours later Penelope and the ladies were just finishing with the last of the arrangements when Penelope looked down at a huge bag that was sitting in the floor at JJ's feet. She pointed at the bag and said, "what's in there buttercup"?, she smiled and said, "welllllll since you are going to be married tomorrow and tonight is your last night as a free woman we are having you a bachelorette party".

Penelope laughed and gently clapped her hands and said, "ohhhhh my goodness girls you are all the best", Penelope and Molly then watched as JJ and Emily decorated the room and Fran, Sarah and Desiree were sitting up the food. Molly grinned and said, "I am so happy for you Penelope, you have been through so much and you deserve to have a life that is filled with nothing but happiness".

Penelope gently squeezed Molly's hand and said, "so do you my friend, so do you", Molly sighed happily and said, "sooooo are you and Derek planning any kids in the very near future"?, she smiled and said, "kids with my hotstuff would be amazing". Penelope leaned in and said, "Derek and I haven't even had sex yet and with my injuries it is going to be a little while before we can consumate the wedding".

Molly smiled and said, "don't worry sweetie that time will soon pass off and you and your hotstuff will be off trying to make beautiful babies", Penelope laughed and said, "that we will Mols, that we will". JJ smiled and said, "how does everything look Garcie"?, she smiled and said, "everything looks amazing girlies", Emily smiled and said, "I got the entertainment portion of our party cleared by your doctor, she said that it might help you to feel better".

Penelope laughed and said, "entertainment portion, ohhhhh god girls what did you do"?, Desiree laughed and said, "welllllll we wanted to send you off the right way sooo we all chipped in and got you a male dancer". Penelopes mouth flew open and she said, "male dancer or stripper"?, Desiree laughed and said, "ahhhhhh it's all good girl, just lay back and enjoy it".

Penelope said, "I wonder what Derek and the other men are doing"?, Emily laughed and said, "they are doing the same thing that we are doing", Penelope laughed and said, "alright then girlies, let's get this party started". They started with food, they had sandwiches, chips and punch, then after the food portion of the party was over they then moved onto the gift portion of the party.

Derek laughed as he watched Reid trying to dance the Macrena, Derek clapped his hands and said, "get down with your bad self pretty boy", Reid shook his ass and said, "I wish that JJ could see me now". Hotch pulled out his camera and filmed a little of the dance and sent it to JJ and across town at the hospital JJ's cell beeped letting her know that she had a text.

She opened the link and immediately started laughing, Penelope said, "what's so funny gumdrop"?, JJ sent the link to all of their phones and they all sat there laughing as they watched Reid dancing. Penelope laughed when she heard Derek saying, "get down with your bad self pretty boy", Sarah said, "it looks like they are having a fun party".

The girls were pulled out of their laughter by a knock at the door, Penelope smiled when she saw Mandy standing at the door, she motioned for her to come inside, Mandy said, "what's going on here girls"?, Penelope said, "since Derek and I are getting married tomorrow the girls are having me a bachaelorette party and you have to see what Hotch just sent JJ".

Mandy laughed and said, "that is hilarious", JJ smiled and said, "that's my husband for ya", Mandy pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and put it into Penelopes hand. She said, "what's this"?, Mandy smiled and said, "it is your copy of the paperwork letting you know that your case has been dismissed", she clapped her hands and said, "this is the best wedding present, thank you so much Mandy".

Mandy smiled and said, "well girls I'm going to head out, enjoy your party", Emily said, "you are going to miss the best part", Mandy's eyes got wide and she said, "the best part"?, the girls all nodded their heads and said in unison, "yes". Penelope said, "they have hired a male dancers for the party soooooo let's just say that bidness is about to pick up".

About half hour to 45 minutes later JJ's cell started beeping, she looked at Penelope and said, "the entertainment has arrived", Penelope smiled as she watched JJ head over to the door. When the entertainment walked into the room Penelopes mouth flew open and she said, "ohhhhhhh my goodness" as she watched Derek, Rossi, Hotch and Reid start shaking their hips to Sexyback by Justin Timberlake".


	26. Chapter 26

Carbon Copy-Ch 26

The room was filled with the sound of laughs and hands clapping as the men danced in front of their wives and Derek made his way over to his future bride, Penelope blushed when she watched Derek shake his sexy ass in her face. JJ was busy watching Reid shake his grove thing to pay attention to anything else that was going on, Emily whistled as Hotch shook his ass in her direction.

Fran, Sarah, Desiree and Mandy laughed as they were watching Dave and the other men dance, JJ glanced over and watched Derek lean down and kiss Penelope and she watched Penelope gently wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer. As the song ended Mandy and the other ladies all clapped their hands as their men all took their well deserved bows.

Derek smiled as he sat down on the bed beside Penelope, she looked up at him and said, "that was an awesome dance there hotstuff, any chance that I might get another one of those when we get to go on our honeymoon"?, he laughed and said, "if you are a good girl you just might get that dance goddess". Derek looked down at the papers in her hand and said, "what's that baby"?, she sighed happily and said, "Mandy brought this, it is my copy of the paperwork showing that my case had been dismissed".

He looked at Mandy and said, "thanks Mandy", she nodded her head and said, "you are very welcome I'm just sorry that you had to go through all of that", Penelope smiled at her and said, "me to but now it's all over and now we can all move on to the happiness that we all deserve". Hotch said, "I take it the DNA results came back on the carbon copy of Garcia"?, Mandy nodded her head and said, "yes and it showed that it was indeed Sophie sooooooo he had no choice but to dismiss the case".

She looked at the happy couples and said, "what are you guys going to do about a honeymoon"?, Derek gently intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "we are going to wait until she gets released by the doctor and then we are taking our well deserved honeymoon". Mandy grabbed her bag and headed toward the door and as she was reaching for the doorknob Penelope said, "we hope that you can come to our wedding, it is here in tomorrow at noon".

Mandy smiled and said, "I would love to come, thank you", Penelope grinned and said, "you are more than welcome, we want you to be here to celebrate in our joy after everything we have been through together". She winked at them and said, "well then I guess I will see you all tomorrow", they all waved as they watched her head out into the hall.

Hotch looked down at his watch and said, "well Morgan it's almost time for us to head back to Daves", he said, "why do I have to go", Emily said, "because the groom isn't suppose to see the bride before the wedding, sooooooo you, me and Reid are going to spend the night at Daves while Em and JJ stay with Penelope". He looked at Penelope and said, "buttttt I wanted to stay with baby girl tonight".

Penelope gently squeezed his hand and said, "just for tonight handsome", he leaned down and kissed her lips gently and said, "I'll do it for you goddess because you deserve the perfect wedding". She smiled at him and said, "thank you chocolate drop", he laughed and said, "anything for you baby girl", he sat down on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'm gonna miss you tonight".

She laid her head on his shoulder and said, "awwwww sug I'm gonna miss you to", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I can't wait till we get married tomorrow, that means that you will be alllllllll mine". She laughed and said, "ohhhhhhh sexual chocolate I have always been yours", he wiggled his eyebrows at her and said, "I sooooo can't wait for our honeymoon".

Everybody spent the next few minutes laughing and talking about the wedding before Hotch kissed his wife and said, "well gorgeous we are gonna head back to Rossis for the evening". Emily wrapped her arms around his waist and brushed her lips against his and when they pulled apart she said, "I love you and I will see you here in the morning".

Reid leaned in and kissed JJ and said, "I'll call you later Jayje", she winked at him and said, "you better", he laughed as he joined Hotch at the door, Fran wrapped her arms around Daves waist and kissed his lips gently and said, "take care of my baby boy tonight". Dave smiled and said, "I will Bella, I will", Derek smiled down at his beautiful baby girl before pressing his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart he said, "I love you baby girl and I will call you when I go to bed", she smiled and said, "I love you to handsome and the next time I see you I will be getting ready to marry you". He smiled as he kissed her lips one final time before heading toward the door, he stopped and turned around and waved at her one final time before joining the other men in the hall.

JJ looked at Penelope and said, "we have popcorn and movies for later", she smiled and said, "you guys are the best", Molly smiled and said, "no P, you are the best, the absolute best". The girls all sat there laughing and talking for a little while before Emily stood up and said, "alright ladies who is ready for some hot Channing Tatummmmmm"?, the all smiled and said in unison, "me, me, me".


	27. Chapter 27

Carbon Copy-Ch 27

Derek laughed as he pulled his winnings toward him, he looked at Reid and said, "what's wrong pretty boy, you seem to be off your game tonight"?, Reid yawned and said, "I guess I'm just tired". Hotch looked at his watch and said, "well gentlemen it is after midnight and I'm going to head to my room and call my beautiful wife and see how she is doing, you all have a great night and I will see you all bright and early in the morning".

The others smiled as they watched Hotch get up from the table and head toward the stairs, Rossi smiled and said, "I think I am gonna head to bed to, I need to call Bella and tell her goodnight, you boys have fun". Reid stood up and laughed and said, "I'm gonna go call Jayje and talk to her for a few minutes before heading to bed, what about you Morgan, are you gonna call Garcia"?, he smiled and said, "I sure am, I am missing my goddess bad tonight".

Reid grinned as he headed toward the stairs, he looked over his shoulder and said, "just think Morgan in less than 12 hours you and Garcia are going to be married", Derek laughed and said, "I can't wait to marry my baby girl, I love her so much Reid". Reid smiled and said, "I know and she loves you just as much", he waved as he got to the top of the stairs.

Derek walked into the living room and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace and pulled out his cell and dialed Penelopes number after a few rings he heard, "hello handsome, do you miss me"?, Derek sighed and said, "with every beat of my heart baby girl, with every beat of my heart". Penelope smiled as she glanced around the room and saw all of the girls on their cells talking to their husbands.

Penelope smiled and said, "Sarah and Desi are staying across the hall with Molly tonight and the other girls are on the phones with their sweeties", Derek laid his head back against the couch and said, "I miss you goddess". She smiled and said, "well this time tomorrow night we will be together handsome and then you are stuck with me for the rest of our lives".

Derek laughed and said, "forever with you sounds amazing baby", she sighed and said, "I'm just sorry that we are going to have to wait a few weeks before we get to go on our honeymoon". He smiled and said, "yeah me to but don't you worry when we are finally able to go I am gonna romance your pants right off", she laughed and said, "handsome you only have to ask and they will happily fall off".

He smiled and said, "I love you baby girl", she laid her head back against the pillow and said, "I love you to handsome and I can't wait to marry you tomorrow", he sighed and said, "I can't wait for that either goddess". The happy couple talked for almost an hour before Derek said, "well gorgeous I'm going to let you go so that you can get some rest because tomorrow is gonna be a long day".

She scooted down in the bed and got comfortable and said, "goodnight handsome I love you and I will see you at noon", he smiled and said, "goodnight goddess I love you to and I will be there with bells on at noon ready to marry the love of my life". When the call ended she looked up to see the smiling faces of JJ and Emily looking up at her.

Fran was still talking to Rossi over in the corner so JJ and Em sat down beside Penelopes bed and JJ said, "are you getting nervous Garcie"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "a little and that's silly isn't it, I am finally marrying the man that I have always wanted to spend my life with and now the night before the wedding I am more nervous than I have ever been in my life".

JJ put her hand on Penelopes and said, "honey I know that you haven't forgotten how nervous I was the night before Spence and I got married, I put two different color shoes on and put my coat on inside out". Penelope grinned and said, "ohhhh yeah I remember that sunshine", Emily said, "and what about me the night before I married Aaron, you haven't forgotten that have you"?, Penelope laughed and said, "no my raven haired beauty".

Emily sighed and said, "don't worry PG everything is going to go perfectly tomorrow, you and Derek have been through so much in the past couple of weeks", she smiled at her friends and said, "I have love my chocolate adonis since he called me by the wrong name all of those years ago and that love gets stronger and stronger as they days go by".

JJ smiled and said, "since we are alone I think it is time for the final gift", the looked up to see Fran walking over and she smiled and said, "I completely agree with you two ladies, it is definitely time for the final gift". Penelope watched as JJ held up a zip up bag, she unzipped the bag and JJ pulled out the most beautiful dress that Penelope had ever seen".

Penelope covered her mouth with her hands and said, "ohhhhhhh girls it is beautiful but am I going to be able to wear it with my wounds"?, Fran said, "it will look great Penelope we will just be careful slipping it over your stomach and arms in the morning". She clapped her hands and said, "tomorrow is going to be a great day isn't it my superfriends"?, they all grinned as they shook their heads yes.


	28. Chapter 28

Carbon Copy-Ch 28

The morning found Penelope waking to a small breakfast with her friends, JJ smiled and said, "I have a surprise for you"?, she yawned and rubbed her eyes and said, "surprise, what kind of surprise"?, Emily grinned and said, "well we have arranged for your wedding to be in the chapel instead of being here in your room". Penelope started smiling and said, "oh my god really"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "yes really".

Penelope said, "we need to tell Derek"?, Emily smiled and said, "don't worry Aaron already knows and he will tell Derek the minute he comes downstairs for breakfast", she laid her head back against the pillow and said, "everything is coming together perfectly". JJ smiled and said, "I know that you are going to say that you aren't hungry but you need to eat".

She laughed and said, "I'll eat Jayje, I promise", Emily looked around and said, "Fran will be here soon and the girls are across the hall with Molly and when they all get dressed they will be over to your room". She took a bite of her pancakes and said, "this is really happening isn't it"?, JJ and Emily smiled and said in unison, "yes it is happening".

Derek opened his eyes and smiled as he looked down at his watch and saw that it would only be a few more hours before he would get to marry the love of his life, his baby girl, his goddess and hopefully soon the mother of his children. He threw the covers back and slid his jogging pants on and headed downstairs to see what everybody else was doing.

Once he walked into the dining room he saw Reid, Hotch and Dave getting ready to sit down at the table to eat their breakfast, Reid looked at him and said, "I was just getting ready to come and get you". Derek smiled as he watched Hotch pour him a cup of coffee, he sat down at the table and sighed happily as Hotch said, "are you getting nervous yet Morgan"?, he laughed and said, "only if she doesn't marry me".

Hotch took a sip of coffee and said, "ohhhhhhh there has been a small change in plans for today"?, Derek said, "change, what change"?, Reid smiled and said, "JJ was able to get the wedding moved to the chapel instead of her room". Derek smiled and said, "that's great, I bet she will like that", Dave smiled and said, "I bet by now the girls have already told her about the change in plans".

Derek said, "somebody needs to tell Mandy about the change", Dave took a bite of his eggs and said, "she already knows and she said that she would be there", Derek took a bite of toast and said, " I wonder what Penelope is doing"?, Reid smiled and said, "when I talked to JJ earlier she was out getting breakfast so I bet that they are eating breakfast just like us", he nodded his head as he took a bite of egg.

Fran walked into Penelopes room and said, "good morning ladies", Penelope smiled and said, "good morning Fran, how are you on this beautiful beautiful morning", Fran sighed and said, "are you nervous this morning Penelope"?, she nodded her head and said, "a little bit". Fran said, "ohhhhh honey you should have seen me on the morning that I married James, I was so nervous that I put my dress on backwards".

Penelope laughed and said, "that sounds like something that I would do", Fran sat down on the side of Penelopes bed and said, "don't worry sweetie after the wedding is over and you are married to Derek all of the jitters will go away". Penelope took a sip of her coffee and said, "I hope so Fran", Emily smiled and said, "don't worry so much PG, everything is going to be great today".

Penelope took a deep breath when a pain ran through her body, Fran said, "are you alright sweetie"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "yeah, it is just a little pain, I'm fine". Fran said, "would you like me to get the nurse"?, she smiled and said, "thanks but not right now, maybe after the wedding", Fran grinned and said, "what did you think about JJ getting the wedding moved to the chapel"?, Penelope wiped her mouth and said, "I love it and I can't wait to see my hotstuff in his suit, I bet he is going to be ohhhhh sooooo hot".

The next couple of hours flew by and soon it was time for everybody to start getting dressed, while JJ and Emily were getting dressed Fran, Sarah and Desiree were helping Penelope get into her beautiful gown after finishing her hair and make up. She sat there patiently while they worked to get her ready for her perfect day, when Fran said, "there you go sweetie, you look like a princess".

Penelope slowly stood up and Desiree led her to the bathroom so that she could look at herself in the mirror, she stood there with a huge smile on her face, she then turned and hugged her future sister in law and said, "what do you think Desi"?, she smiled at Penelope and said, "you look like Cinderella and my big brother isn't going to be able to keep his eyes off of you".

Penelope smiled and said, "I wonder what my hotstuff is doing"?, Desiree looked down at her watch and said, "he is probably waiting for you down in the chapel", she smiled and said, "I love your brother so much Desiree". Desiree smiled at her and said, "I know Penelope and he loves you just as much", Penelope slowly headed back into her room and was getting ready to sit down on her bed when there was a knock at the door.

Fran walked over to the door and smiled when she saw her husband standing in the doorway, he kissed her lips gently and said, "hello Bella, is everybody just about ready to head down"?, he smiled when JJ and Emily walked into the room in their beautiful dresses. He stepped inside and said, "well don't all of you ladies look sooooooooo soooo beautiful today".

Dave headed over to Penelope and said, "are you ready to head down kitten"?, she slowly stood up and said, "I am more than ready Dave, how is my hotstuff doing", Dave then laughed and said, "he is so nervous that when I left to come up here Henry was having a chat to try and calm him down", Penelope said, "awwwwww that sounds adorable I wish I could have seen it".

Dave looked at Penelope and said, "it's time for us to head down are you ready"?, she took a deep breath and nodded her head yes as they headed out the door, a few minutes later they were standing outside in the hall waiting for their walk up to the front of the chapel. Dave kissed her cheek and said, "you look like a princess Penelope, now are you ready to marry your prince"?, she sighed happily and said, "lead the way Dave, lead the way".

The doors opened and the girls slowly started making their way toward the front as Derek stood with his eyes glued on the back door and his heart started fluttering when he saw Penelope walk inside the door and smile at him before she started walking toward him.


	29. Chapter 29

Carbon Copy-Ch 29

Derek couldn't take his eyes off of Penelope as she walked closer and closer to him, she was beautiful, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her. The smiles on both of their faces never faded from the time they saw each other and when Dave put her hand into Dereks he mouthed the words, "I love you".

Penelope winked at him and mouthed the words, "I love you to" right back to him, Dave kissed her cheek and said, "you look beautiful Bella", he then walked over and sat down beside his beautiful wife. The preacher smiled and said, "Derek and Penelope want to thank everybody that could make it to share in their very special day with them both".

He looked around and saw Fran, Dave, Sarah, Desiree Molly and Mandy sitting in the seats and JJ and Em were standing with Penelope while Hotch and Reid were standing on the other side with Derek. Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand as the preacher asked for the rings, JJ and Reid handed him the rings and stepped back into their places as the preacher said, "I understand that you would like to say your own vows, is this correct"?, they both looked at each other and then the preacher and said, "yes sir".

He handed Derek the ring and said, "I need you to slide the ring on her finger and recite your vows to her", he nervously slid the ring on her finger and opened his mouth to speak. He smiled and said, "Penelope I love you with all of my heart, I always have and I always will, you are the light of my life, my best friend, my confidant and today you become my wife and one day soon I hope that you become the mother of my children".

Penelope wiped away the tears and smiled as Derek said, "I promise you here in front of our family and friends that not a day will go by that I won't tell and show you how much I love you and how much you mean to me". Derek then stood back and smiled as the minister smiled at Penelope and said, "I need you to slide the ring on his finger and recite your vows to him".

She slowly slid the ring on Dereks finger and said, "Derek, you are without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me, you are always there for me, you always show me unconditional love". Derek ran his thumb over the top of her hand as she said, "I don't know what I would do without you because you are the other piece of my heart and sometimes I can't believe that you are mine".

Derek smiled as he heard her say, "you are my best friend, my hotstuff, my chocolate adonis and today you become my husband and I am so proud and happy to have you in my life". She took a deep breath before saying, "I will show you every day for the rest of our lives how much you are loved", she then gently squeezed his hand and winked at him.

The preacher smiled at the happy couple and said, "if there is anyone that can show just cause why these two cannot be lawfully joined in the bonds of holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". He waited for a few seconds to see if anyone was going to speak and when they didn't he took a deep breath and opened his mouth to continue the service.

Penelope smiled as she heard, "by the powers vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife", he laughed and said, "Derek you may now kiss your beautiful bride". Derek put his hands on the side of her face and said, "I love you baby girl", he then leaned in and gently kissed her lips and when they pulled apart she said, "I love you to handsome".

As their family and friends clapped Derek leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers again, when they looked around the chapel the preacher said, "it gives me great pleasure ladies and gentlemen to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan". Dave stepped forward and said, "we have a little reception set up in the cafeteria and we want to invite everybody to come and join us, there will be plenty of food and the invitation is open to all of the staff, patients and their famalies".

As the newlyweds walked out of the chapel and into the hall Penelope couldn't help but smile knowing that she was now married to her best friend and the love of her life and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life loving him. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and crashed his lips against hers, he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

They pulled apart when Hotch cleared his throat and said, "come on lovebirds we have a reception to go to", Derek smiled and said, "are you ready Mrs. Morgan"?, she smiled and said, "I am Mr. Morgan". The happy couple intertwined their fingers as they walked hand in hand toward the cafeteria, Derek brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it.

A few minutes later the cafeteria was filled with cheers as the newlyweds walked through the door


	30. Chapter 30

Carbon Copy-Ch 30

The newlyweds walked into the center of the cafeteria to what was now a small dance floor, Derek pulled his bride gently into his arms and kissed her lips and when they pulled apart he said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". Penelope laughed and said, "say it again please", Derek kissed her lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she sighed ever so happily and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan".

Everybody watched as the happy couple slowly danced across the floor to When A Man Loves A Woman, Penelope laid her head on his chest and smiled as he held her close to him. It didn't take long before the small floor was filled with happy laughing couples, Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "I can't believe that you are mine all mine".

She looked up at him and said, "are you regretting it already"?, he kissed her lips passionately and said, "never goddess, never, you are mine now and I'm neverrrrrrrr gonna let you go". She gently brushed her lips against his and said, "I'm gonna have to hold you to that handsome", he winked at her and said, "for ever and ever goddess, for ever and ever".

As the song ended the happy couple were led to the table where their huge cake was, Penelope said, "oh my goodness, how were you able to get such a huge cake so fast"?, Em smiled and said, "Fran did it, where do you think she went lastnight right before you fell asleep"?, Penelope wrapped her arms around Fran and hugged her tightly and said, "thank you so much for the cake Fran it is beautiful".

Fran smiled and said, "you are very welcome Penelope, I'm glad you like it", Penelope grinned and said, "like it I love it", Derek kissed the side of Penelopes neck and said, "it's a beautiful cake momma, thank you". Fran kissed Derek on the cheek and said, "you are very welcome baby boy, now you and your bride need to cut the cake so this party can get started".

Derek laughed as him and Penelope put the knife in their hand and slowly sliced a piece of cake and put it in a saucer, they each took a bite of cake and teased each other with it before gently putting the cake in each others mouths. Derek then leaned in and kissed the icing off of her lips, Penelope smiled and said, "I love you handsome", he smiled and said, "I love you to baby".

Derek and Penelope got some food and something to drink and made their way over to a table to sit down, Derek pulled out her chair and said, "here you go goddess, let me help you there". When they sat down Penelope said, "my feet are killing me", Derek reached down and pulled her legs up into his lap and slid her shoes off and started to rub her swollen feet.

Penelope took a bite of her sandwich and wiggled her toes and said, "ahhhhhhh handsome that feels amazing", he smiled and said, "I'm glad that I can make you feel better baby girl". She put her hand on his chest and said, "being with you makes me feel better handsome", he leaned in and gently kissed her lips and said, "you are an amazing person Mrs. Morgan".

Penelope smiled and said, "you aren't so bad yourself there Mr. Morgan", he continued to rub her toes and when everybody joined them at the table JJ said, "ahhhhhh yes I remember those swollen feet, I had them most of my pregnancy with Henry". Emily sat down beside her and said, "ohhhhhhhh yes me to, when I was pregnant with Jack it was hard for me to wear shoes because every pair I owned was tight on my feet soooooo I went barefooted when I could".

Reid smiled at Derek and said, "I love rubbing JJ's feet, I could sit and rub them for hours", JJ looked at him and said, "oh yeah, well if that is the case you can feel free to rub them when we get home tonight". Reid leaned in and gently kissed her lips and said, "I would love to Jayje", she winked at him and said, "if you play your cards right you might get lucky tonight", Reid laughed.

The next couple of hours the team sat laughing and talking and then Penelope started yawning, Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I think we need to get you back up to your bed". She opened her mouth to disagree and she felt a hand on hers and she smiled to see that it was Mollys, she said, "I know, I know I need to go and rest", Molly nodded her head and said, "yes you do Mrs. Morgan".

Penelope hugged her and said, "you need to rest to", Sarah smiled and said, "it's ok Penelope I will take her up to her room and help her get settled in bed", Penelope smiled and said, "thanks Desi". Desiree smiled and said, "are you ready to head up Molly"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes mam I am", Molly waved at everybody as Desiree pushed her wheelchair out of the room.

A few minutes later Derek stood up and held his hand out for his bride and she smiled as she slid her hand in his and after she stood up JJ leaned in and whispered something to Derek and smiled. Penelope said, "what was that about"?, Derek kissed her lips and said, "that my beautiful wife is a surprise", she waved at everybody and said, "thank you all for everything that you did, I love you all very much".

Everybody quickly hugged her and said in unison, "we love you to", Derek then intertwined their fingers as he lead her from the room, she turned to wave one final time at her friends before they disappeared down the hall". It didn't take long for them to get back to Penelopes room and when they opened the door Penelope gasped when she saw the beautiful room that was waiting on her and her groom.


	31. Chapter 31

Carbon Copy-Ch 31

Penelope gasped in surprise when Derek picked her up, she said, "handsome what are you doing"?, he smiled and said, "I'm carrying my bride over the threshold silly silly girl". She laughed and said, "uhhhh handsome isn't that suppose to be done at our home"?, he said, "don't worry baby girl I will do it there to but I am never gonna miss a chance to hold you in my arms".

She leaned down and kissed his lips gently and said, "I'm only sorry that we can't make love tonight", he smiled and said, "me to goddess but believe me when we do make love it will be amazing, I will take my time and love you the way you deserve to be loved". Penelope smiled and said, "I love you husband", he winked at her and said, "I love you to wife".

Derek gently placed her down and playfully slapped her butt and said, "there is a surprise hanging in the bathroom for you", on her way toward the bathroom she noticed that two beds had been pushed together so that she could sleep in the same bed comfortably with her new husband. Derek smiled at her and said, "we might not be able to make love yet but I can still hold you in my arms tonight and every night until we can", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "that you can handsome handsome husband, that you can".

Derek wasted no time in getting changed while his bride was in the bathroom doing the same, when he was done he walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door and he said, "are you alright goddess, do you need any help"?, she laughed and said, "I'm fine handsome and I will be out in a minutes". Derek walked over and sat down on the side of the bed and waited on his goddess.

She stood there looking at herself in the mirror, she looked good, hell no she looked better than good she looked beautiful in her black lacey nightgown, she closed her eyes and wished that she could make love to her husband and show him how much she loved him but right now her body wasn't healed enough but she knew that soon very very soon it would be healed and then Derek was sooooo gonna be hers and she couldn't wait.

Penelope took a deep breath before heading toward the door she put her hand on the knob and turned it and when she stepped into her room she blushed when she saw the want and lust in Dereks eyes. He walked over and held his hand out to her and smiled happily when she gently placed her hand in his, he slwoly led her over to the bed and watched as she laid down and got comfortable.

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she wrapped her hand around the back of his head and pulled him in again and gently pressed her lips against his. When they pulled apart she said, "well my love what are we going to do now"?, he smiled and said, "how about we have a movie night and veg out in bed wrapped in each others arms".

Penelope smiled happily and said, "I love that idea handsome", Derek tapped the end of her nose and said, "I thought you might", she watched as he put the computer on her table and laid several movies beside it. Derek then put the snacks and drinks on the table beside the computer before walking around the bed and getting in and scooting close to his baby girl".

He wrapped his arm around her and said, "how does this feel goddess, I don't want to hurt you"?, she looked up lovingly into his eyes and said, "I'm fine handsome, justtt fine". He kissed her lips and said, "are you ready for the first movie"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm ready handsome", she relaxed into his embrace as the opening credits started rolling.

Derek put the popcorn and twizzlers on his lip and smiled when he saw his beautiful bride reaching for one of the cherry twizzlers, he kissed the top of her head and said, "are you happy baby girl"?, she looked lovingly up at him and said, "I have never been this happy before in my life". He kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you so so much goddess and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you".

Penelope caressed the side of Dereks face and said, "you are the love of my life and I can't wait to grow old with you and spend the rest of my life loving you", he smiled and said, "will you still love me when I'm old"?, she laughed and said, "hot stuff I am gonna love you no matter what, you are the other part of my heart and we have always been destined to be and nothing is gonna change that".

Derek winked at her and said, "I love you", she smiled and said, "I love you to", she then laid her head down on his chest and took a bite of twizzler as they started watching the movie on the computer screen.


	32. Chapter 32

Carbon Copy-Ch 32

Penelope opened her eyes the next morning and found herself in bed alone, she sat up and said, "Derek where are you"?, she didn't hear anything so she threw her covers back and was starting to get up when Derek walked through the door with breakfast in his hands. He smiled at her and said, "where do you think you are going Mrs. Morgan, you need to get that sexy ass of yours back in bed".

She laid back down and got comfortable and grinned as Derek walked over and gently kissed her lips and said, "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast, I was hoping that I would get back before you woke up, I'm sorry baby girl". She smiled up at him and said, "it's ok handsome", he pulled her table over closer to her and put her breakfast that consisted of bacon, eggs, hash browns, toast, fresh fruit, juice and coffee in front of her.

Penelope patted the bed beside her and said, "come and lay with me handsome and we can have some breakfast", he toed his shoes off and crawled up in the bed and laid down beside her and said, "I'm starving, how about you goddess"?, she wiggled her eyebrows at him and said, "ohhhh I'm starving alright". Derek intertwined their fingers and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "don't worry goddess it won't be long and then we can make mad passionate love".

Penelope took a bite of her bacon and eggs and said, "this is delicious where did you get it"?, he smiled and said, "there is a diner across the street and soooo I went across the street and got us something to eat". She took a bite of strawberry and said, "thank you handsome, you think of everything", he kissed her lips and said, "anything for you baby girl, anything for you".

They laid there beside each other talking about what was going to happen when she got released from the hospital, she sighed happily and said, "I can't wait to get out of this hospitals, I sooo hate hospitals". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I know goddess, I know", she laid her head on his chest and said, "I want to go home handsome, when can I go home"?, he opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock at the door.

They both looked up and saw the doctor pushing the door open, Penelope smiled and said, "come in, come in", she stepped inside and said, "how are the newlyweds doing this morning"?, Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "we are doing great". The doctor sat down on the side of the bed and said, "your wounds are healing very nicely and your vitals are staying normal so I am going to release you to go home tomorrow".

Penelope clapped her hands and said, "really, you are really gonna let me go home tomorrow"?, she smiled and said, "yes you can go home tomorrow butttttt once you go home you are still to take it easy and I hate to do this to you seeing that you just got married yesterday but no sex for at least a week more, that way your wounds will have more time to heal".

Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "thank you for everything you did to help us", she smiled and said, "you are very welcome, I'm just glad that things worked out as good as they did". Penelope said, "what about Molly"?, the doctor said, "she is being released tomorrow as well but I am worried about her", Penelope said, "why is there something going on with her that I don't know about"?, the doctor sighed and said, "she will need someone to watch over her for a little while longer after she is released but once she is released she will be alone".

Penelope looked at Derek and he smiled at the doctor and said, "we can take her home with us", Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand and said, "thank you handsome, thank you so much". He kissed her lips gently and said, "Molly is our family to and family watches out for family", the doctor stood up and said, "I will go let Molly know that when she is released tomorrow that she will be going home with you".

They both watched as the doctor walked out of the room and headed toward Mollys room, Penelope smiled at Derek and said, "hotstuff you are an amazing man", he kissed her lips and slowly made his way down her neck before pulling away. He leaned forward and whispered, "you are the amazing one here goddess and I will do anything I can for you".

She put her hands on the sides of his face and said, "I love you with all my heart Derek Morgan", he kissed her lips and said, "and I love you Penelope Morgan, I always have and I always will". Penelope smiled as she leaned forward and joined their lips together, they pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat from the door, when they looked up they smiled when they saw Hotch and the rest of the team standing there.


	33. Chapter 33

Carbon Copy-Ch 33

Hotch smiled and said, "I hope we aren't interrupting anything", Penelope laughed and said, "nope not a thing bossman", Hotch sat down beside her bed and said, "any news on when you get to come home"?, she grinned and said, "the doctor just left and she said that I can go home tomorrow". JJ and Emily walked over and hugged her and JJ said, "that's great Garcie".

Emiily said, "how is Molly doing"?, Derek sat down beside Penelope on the bed and said, "she is doing great, she gets released tomorrow to and she is going to come and stay with us for a little while". Penelope smiled and said, "soooooo is anything happening at work"?, Hotch sighed and said, "as a matter of fact there is, I got a call from Strauss today".

Penelope swallowed hard and said, "ohhhhh god she fired me didn't she"?, Hotch laughed and shook his head and said, "nooooooo but you are on sick leave until you are fully healed and have been released by your doctor". Penelope opened her mouth and said, "but bossman", Hotch held up his hand and said, "no buts Garcia, now you are on sick leave until further".

She laid her head on Dereks chest and said, "yess sir", he put his hand on hers and said, "we love you Penelope and are only trying to take care of you", she smiled and said, "are you trying to make me cry sir"?, he laughed and said, "no not by any means". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "we love our baby girl and want to keep her around for a long long time".

Derek said, "do you have a case"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes unfortunately we are heading to the jet right now, we all just wanted to check on Penelope before we left". Penelope sighed and said, "is it a bad case bossman"?, he sighed and said, "yeah a real bad one, someone is taking 7 year old blonde girls and torturing them and raping them before killing them".

Penelope said, "is there anything I can do to help"?, Dave smiled and said, "yes, be a good girl and do what the doctors tell you to do", she smiled at Dave and said, "I'll try but I make nooooooooo promises", they all laughed. They hugged her and Derek one by one as they made their way toward the door, JJ stopped and turned around and said, "if you need anything Garcie just call".

She nodded her head and said, "I will Jaye and please be careful", Reid wrapped his arms around JJ and said, "we will Garcia and how about when we get back from this case we have a family dinner"?, she smiled and said, "I love the sound of that my little genius". Everybody waved as they headed out the door, Penelope sighed and said, "I kinda love you Derek Morgan".

Derek laughed and said, "I kinda love you to Penelope Garcia Morgan", he then leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart Derek said, "what would you like to do now goddess"?, she sighed and said, "can we just lay in the bed and cuddle"?, he toed off his shoes and walked around to the other side of the bed and said, "I thought you were never gonna ask".

Penelope laughed as Derek plopped down beside her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, she laid her head on his chest and said, "I am so happy that we get to head home tomorrow". Derek kissed her forehead and said, "me to sweetness, me to", Penelope ran her hand across his chest and said, "I still can't believe that all of this chocolately goodness is mine alllllll mine".

Derek grinned and said, "believe it baby girl, believe it because I am yours and nobody elses but yours", she kissed his lips gently and said, "you always know what to say to make me smile my love". Derek laughed and said, "I would do anything for you goddess", she sighed happily as she closed her eyes and said, "and I would do anything for you to handsome".

Derek said, "there is only one thing I want you to do for me", she looked up at him and said, "anything, what would you like me to do"?, he said, "I want you to follow the doctors orders and stay on bedrest". She opened her mouth to say something and Derek said, "please goddess, for me", she smiled and said, "alrighttttttt handsome, I'll be good and follow the doctors orders, I promise".

She then relaxed in his arms and sighed happily as she closed her eyes, Derek said, "are you sleepy goddess", he waited and waited for a response and then a minute or so later he found out why she hadn't responded. He kissed the top of her head and said, "sleep well goddess, sleep well", he rested his head against hers and closed his eyes and it didn't take long for them to both fall asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Carbon Copy-Ch 34

The next morning brought a very happy Penelope Morgan because she was finally getting to go home and she couldn't wait, she was getting to go home and she was getting to go home with her husband. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard someone knock on the door, she looked up and saw Molly standing there, she grinned and said, "ohhh come in Molly".

Molly walked slowly into the room and sat down on the edge of Penelopes bed and said, "well today's the day huh"?, Penelope put her hand on top of Mollys and said, "yes it is and you are gonna love it at our house". Molly said, "are you sure about this P, are you really sure that me staying with you and Derek is a good thing"?, Penelope looked up at her friend and said, "I'm positive, I need you with me Mols, pleaseeeeeeeee".

Molly laughed and said, "alright P, alright, this way we can get reacquainted", Penelope clapped her hands and said, "yayyyyy, you don't know how much I have missed you my friend". She grinned and said, "ohhhhhh I think I do P", she looked around the room and said, "where's your sweetie"?, Penelope sighed and said, "he is gone to get me a change of clothes for the ride home".

Penelpe looked at her friend and said, "how are you feeling Mols"?, Molly weakly smiled and said, "sore and tired but safe", Penelope grinned and said, "I'm glad that you feel safe Molly, I have a great family and they will do anything they can to keep us safe". Derek was walking up the hall toward his wifes room and he stopped when he heard two voices laughing.

He stood there listening as Penelope said, "I have loved Derek for years, he was and is my best friend and I don't know what I would do without him in my life", Molly put her hand on Penelopes and said, "you are definitely made for each other, you two make the happiest couple I believe I have ever seen". Derek stepped forward and knocked on the door and said, "can I come in ladies"?, they smiled and nodded their heads unison and said, "yes" in unison.

Derek walked over and leaned down and kissed her lips and gently sat the bag in her lap when he pulled away and said, "I brought you some loose clothes to wear home", she smiled when she looked into the bag and said, "ohhhhh and it is my favorite color". He smiled and said, "do you need help getting dressed"?, she kissed his lips one final time before saying, "I think I can get it handsome".

He watched as she stood up and headed into the bathroom, once the door shut he sat down on the bed and smiled at Molly and said, "how are you feeling today Molly"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I feel sore and tired but good". He grinned at her and said, "it will just take a little time for you to recover that's all", she laughed and he said, "what's so funny"?, she said, "that's the same thing P told me".

A few mintues later Penelope walked out in her pink jogging outfit and said, "how do I look"?, Molly smiled and said, "comfortable", Derek winked at her and said, "you look beautiful goddess". Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "you are so sweet handsome but I know that I look awlful", he put his finger under her chin and pulled it up so that she was looking him in the face.

Derek then ran his finger down her cheek and said, "baby girl, you are the most amazing and beautiful woman I have ever seen", she smiled at him and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan". Derek kissed her forehead and said, "I love you to Mrs. Morgan", Molly laughed and said, "I want to thank the two of you for letting me stay with you while I am recovering".

Penelope gently wrapped her arms around Molly and said, "that is what family does for family", Molly smiled and said, "I have missed you so much P", Penelope grinned and said, "I have missed you to honey". Derek looked up at the door when the doctor knocked, he said, "come in", she stepped inside and said, "how are my patients doing, are you two ready to head out"?, they nodded their heads and said in unison, "yessssss mam".

She handed Penelope and Molly their release papers and said, "all I need is your signature Penelope and your signature Molly and then you two are ready to head out", the two girls quickly signed their papers and smiled as the doctor said, "just remember what I said and take it easy". Derek smiled and said, "ohhhhh don't worry doctor, they will, they will".

Penelope stood up and said, "alright handsome, lets get out of here", Derek said, "we have to wait for the wheelchairs goddess", Penelope said, "ohhhhhh we don't need them Derek, we can walk out". The doctor said, "I'm sorry Penelope but according to our policies you have to have them", Penelope sighed and said, "alright, the wheelchairs it is then".

A few minutes later two nurses came into the room with the wheelchairs and said, "are you ladies ready for your rides"?, "ohhhhhh yes", they both said in unison as the nurses parked the wheelchairs in front of them. Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I'm going to pull the car around to the front doors", he smiled as he turned and headed out the door.

The nurses smiled and said, "you are a lucky woman Penelope, that husband of yours loves you sooooo much", she sighed happily and said, "and I love him, he is my world and I don't know what I would do without him". When they made it downstairs a few minutes later Penelope saw the smiling face of her husband waiting in the drivers seat of the car.

Penelope and Molly waved at the nurses as the car pulled away from the curb a few minutes later, Molly sighed happily as she relaxed in the back seat, Derek reached over and intertwined his fingers with Penelopes as they pulled out onto the highway heading home.


	35. Chapter 35

Carbon Copy-Ch 35

Derek pulled into the garage at their home and got out and opened Penelopes door and said, "are you ready to head up goddess"?, she yawned and said, "I am handsome, I am so tired". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "we will get you and Molly into the house and settled and then the two of you can get some sleep until I can get some lunch ready".

Penelope shook her head and said, "what did I do to deserve a man like you"?, he kissed her lips and said, "it should be me that is asking what I did to deserve a wonderful woman like you". She smiled as he helped her out of the car, he looked up when he saw his mom walking out into the garage, Fran said, "you go ahead and take your baby girl up and I will get Molly".

Derek grinned and said, "thanks momma", she hugged Penelope and said, "welcome home honey", Penelope smiled and said, "thanks it is great to be home", Fran said, "I have your room fixed up for Penelope and the room right across the hall for Molly, I hope that is alright". Penelope smiled and said, "that's perfect Fran, I want to thank you for everything you have done".

Fran laughed and said, "you don't have to thank me honey, your my family and family helps family", Penelope smiled when she stepped inside the house and glanced over her shoulder and saw Fran helping Molly through the door. Once they stepped inside the house Derek said, "alright ladies it is beddie bye time for the two of you", Penelope opened her mouth to say something and Derek said, "ohhhhhh no you don't, you are on bed rest for at least a week goddess".

Penelope sighed and said, "alright handsome some rest sounds good", he kissed the top of her head and said, "that's my girl", he then led her into their room and as they were walking around the side of the bed he said, "would you like to change into a gown before you lay down"?, she smiled and said, "that would be a great idea", he stopped at her dresser and pulled out a gown and said, "do you need me to help you sweetness"?, she grinned and said, "no thank you handsome, I can get it".

He kissed her on the forehead and said, "are you sure"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm positive but you can go check on Molly for me", he winked at her as he walked across the hall". He smiled when he saw his mom helping her down on the bed, he said, "Molly would you like to change into something more comfortable before you lay down for a nap"?, she smiled up at him and said, "I don't have anything else to change into".

He walked over to the closet and said, "we have a few outfits in here for you", he then walked over to the dresser and said, "and right over here are a couple gowns and pajamas". She wiped her eyes and said, "thank you", Derek said, "you are very welcome", she looked at Fran and said, "maybe I should change into something more comfortable to sleep in".

Fran looked at Derek and said, "I will help her change into her night clothes while you downstairs and fix them both a tray", he smiled and said, "ok momma", Derek walked over to the door and turned around and said, "I will be back up with some lunch for you and Penelope in a few minutes". Molly grinned as she watched Derek walk out of the room.

Fran said, "are you alright sweetie"?, she wiped away a stray tear and said, "yes, it's just that it has been a while since anyone has cared about me", Fran wrapped her arms around Molly and said, "you are our family and we will always be here for you". She yawned as Fran helped her change into a gown and get comfortable on the bed, she then looked up at Fran and said, "would it be ok if I took a nap before I eat my lunch"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "it sure is sweetie, just let us know when you are ready to eat".

Molly smiled and said, "thank you Fran", Fran grinned at Molly and said, "you are very welcome honey", she turned and headed toward the door but turned around and saw that Mollys eyes were closed. She dimmed the lights and closed the door, she then stepped across the hall and saw that Penelope was sleeping soundly with Clooney on the bed with her keeping guard.

She smiled and said, "good boy Cloooney", the dog raised his head and wagged his tail and then when he saw Fran shutting the door he laid his head back down and snuggled up with Penelope. Fran made her way downstairs and watched as Derek was pulling the trays out of the cabinet, she walked over to him and said, "Molly and Penelope are both sleeping".

He sighed and said, "she scared me momma, I thought I had lost her", Fran walked over and pulled him into her arms and said, "I know honey, I know but the thing to remember is that you didn't". He smiled at her and said, "that it is momma, that it is", Fran said, "why don't you and I eat some lunch while the girls get some more much needed rest".

Derek said, "that sounds like a great idea momma", they both fixed themselves a plate and sat down at the kitchen table and talked about what had happened over the past couple of days as they enjoyed their meal.


	36. Chapter 36

Carbon Copy-Ch 36

The next week passed by fast for the healing duo and soon it was the morning of their doctors appointment, Derek kissed Penolope on the top of the head and said, "are you two ladies about ready to head out"?, she looked at Molly and said, "I am what about you Mols"?, Molly smiled and said, "ohhhhhh yes I am so ready for this appointment today".

Derek laughed as they headed towards the SUV, the trip to the doctors office didn't take but a few minutes and soon they were sitting and waiting on their turn to see the doctor. Penelope sighed and said, "I soooooo hope that I get released today", Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "don't worry baby girl you will, you will", she sighed but then looked up when she heard the doctor call both her name and Mollys.

The three of them were led into an exam room where Penelope and Molly got up on the table and sat side by side, Penelope put her hand on Mollys and said, "are you feeling any better"?, Molly laughed and said, "ohhh yes, I feel like a new person, thanks again for letting me stay with you and Derek for the past week". Penelope leaned over and hugged her friend and said, "you are welcome to stay with us anytime Mols, anytime".

The doctor smiled as she examined the girls wounds and said, "you are both healing nicely", she looked at the girls a few minutes later and said, "alright ladies I am gonna release you to go back to normal activities". Penelope looked at Derek and winked, he grinned and said, "so they are both alright now"?, she smiled and said, "they are both healing quite nicely and in a few more days they should be back to near 100%".

Molly smiled and said, "thanks again doctor for everything you did for me and my friend", she grinned and said, "you are both welcome I'm just glad that you are both doing so well". The doctor looked at Penelope and Molly and said, "if either of you have any problems please don't hesitate to call", they both nodded their heads in agreement and smiled as the doctor closed both of their charts.

Derek said, "what about baby girl going back to work"?, she said, "if Penelope is comfortable going back to work I am fine with it", Penelope clapped her hands and said, "ohhhhhh I am so ready to go back to work". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I am so glad that you are feeling better goddess, it has definitely been a rough couple of weeks for you".

The doctor stood up and shook hands with Derek, Penelope and Molly before heading out of the room, Molly smiled and said, "I can't tell you how good it feels to actually be able to move without pain". Penelope laughed and said, "I hear ya Mols, I hear ya", Molly smiled and said, "is it ok if I go on down to the car, I would love to feel the sun on my face", Derek nodded his head and said, "sure, go ahead, we will be down in a few minutes".

They both watched as Molly walked happily out the door, Penelope leaned in and kissed her husbands lips passionately and said, "you do realize what me being released means don't you"?, he kissed her lips and said, "ohhhhh I sure do, it means that I am finally gonna get to make mad passionate love to my goddess", she ran her hand up and down his chest and said, "and let me tell you, I can't wait".

Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you so much goddess and I am finally gonna get to show you how much I love you", she felt her heart flutter when he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart he said, "goddess the first time we make love I want it to be in our home and in our bed".

She winked at him and said, "so do I handsome, so do I buttttttttt do you think that we could swing by the BAU first and let everybody know that I am coming back to work tomorrow". He leaned in and gently kissed her lips and said, "like I could refuse you anything", she laughed as he intertwined their fingers and led her from the room and toward the elevator.

Molly sighed happily as she walked out the front door, she was looking around and ran into someone and she smiled when she looked up and saw a handsome man standing in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "are you alright little darlin, sorry I didn't see you there". Molly grinned and said, "I'm fine I guess I wasn't watching where I was going sir".

The man laughed as he held out his hand and said, "sir is my daddy, my name is Will, Detective Will Lamontane Jr


	37. Chapter 37

Carbon Copy-Ch 37

Molly smiled as she shook hands with the handsome man that was standing in front of her. Molly said, "my name is Molly and it's nice to meet you Will, just sorry that I almost knocked you down in the process", he smiled and said, "I tell you a way that you can make it up to me", she grinned and said, "oh yeah and what would that be"?, he grinned and said, "I'm new in town and start a job on Monday with the local police department so maybe you would like to go to dinner with me and show me around"?, her heart fluttered and she said, "I I I would love to".

She couldn't help but notice the badge that was hanging on his belt, she said, "so what do you think of the area so far"?, he smiled and said, "well it definitely has it's perks". Molly blushed and said, "it does"?, he smiled and said, "yes it definitely has it's fair share of beautiful women", she smiled at him and said, "thank you sir, I mean Will".

Will smiled and opened his mouth to say something when Derek and Penelope walked out of the building, Penelope smiled and said, "ohhh sorry I just about ran into the two of you". Will laughed and said, "it's ok, no harm no foul", Derek held out his hand and said, "Derek Morgan and this is my wife Penelope", Will grinned and said, "nice to meet you, my name is Will, Detetective Will Lamontane Jr".

Derek grinned and said, "I'm Agent Derek Morgan, I'm with the BAU and this is our technical analyst", Penelope smiled and said, "so how do you like living in our beautiful town"?, Will smiled at Penelope and said, "well I am new here but it's like I told Molly this town definitely has it's fair share of beautiful women". Derek smiled and said, "that it does man, that it does".

Will smiled as he handed Molly a card and said, "call me and let me know when you want to go out", Molly blushed and said, "ok, I guess I will be talking to you soon", he winked at her and said, "I hope so darlin". Derek smiled down at Penelope as he watched Will head inside the hospital, Penelope said, "ohhhhhh he seems nice", Molly sighed and said, "he is, he is very nice".

Penelope leaned in and said, "I do believe that somebody is smitten", Molly laughed and said, "mayyyyyybe, maybeeee not", Derek laughed and said, "ahhhhhhh yeah definitely smitten". When Molly headed toward the car Derek leaned in and said, "when we get home why don't you run a background check on Will and see what you can find", Penelope laughed and said, "I was just thinking the same thing".

They got into the car and Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "soooo you ladies ready to head home"?, he grinned when they both said in unison, "yesssss", he started the car and backed out of his parking spot heading home. A few minutes later when they got home Penelope kissed Derek on the lips and whispered, "I'm gonna go do a check on our favorite new detective, I'll be back soon".

Derek inwardly growled as he watched her ass sway as she walked away, Fran walked into the room and said, "well how did the doctors appointment go"?, Molly smiled and said, "we were released". Fran hugged her and said, "awwwwww sweetie that's great", Derek smiled and said, "tell momma what else happened to you today", Molly blushed and said, I met a nice looking man a police detective named Will Lamontane".

Derek smiled at his mom and said, "from his accent it sounds like he is from Louisanna", Fran sat down on the couch with Molly and said, "so what do you think of this Will perosn"? Molly blushed again and said, "he seems really sweet and he gave me his card and said that he is new here and since his job doesn't start until Monday he wants to go out and have dinner".

Fran smiled and said, "ohhhhhh that sounds good sweetie", Molly nodded her head and said, "I think I am gonna head to my room and call him and see if we can set up that first date". Derek laughed and said, "first date"?, she turned around and looked at Derek and stuck out her tongue and said, "yes first date", Derek grinned as he watched her practically run upstairs.

Just as the bedroom door was closing upstairs Penelope came back into the room and said, "where is Molly"?, Fran grinned as she stood up and said, "she is going to go Will". When Fran headed into the kitchen Penelope said, "the check came back great on Will, he is a twice decorated veteran of the police force and unfortunately he lost his father in hurricane Katrina but his record is excellent".

Derek smiled as he kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "it's a good thing because she is soooooooo smitten with him", Penelope grinned and said, "that's good, she deserves some happiness after everything she has been through". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I couldn't agree more goddess", he slid his hands down and rested them on her ass and said, "damn baby girl I want you", she intertwined their fingers and said, "take me upstairs and make love to me hotstuff".

Derek kissed her lips again and said, "what about Molly"?, Penelope laughed and said, "she is so wrapped up in Will that she won't hear us", he took a deep breath as he led her up the stairs. Once the reached the top of the stairs Derek pushed the door to their room open and picked her up and carried her over the threshold and when they stepped inside she crashed her lips to his.

Molly sat there with her cell in one hand and Wills card in the other, she took a deep breath and said, "come on Mols, just call him", she smiled as she dialed the number on the card. After a couple of rings she heard, "this is Will".


	38. Chapter 38

This chapter has sexual content

Carbon Copy-Ch 38

Molly smiled and said, "hi Will this is Molly", Will grinned and said, "hi darlin did you miss me"?, she laughed and said, "well as a matter of fact I did", he laughed and said, "that's good cause I missed you to". Molly bit down on her lip and said, "I was wondering if you wanted to get together tonight"?, Will grinned and said, "I would love to get together with you tonight".

Will smiled and said, "how about I come pick you up and we can go have dinner and then we can sit and talk and get to know each other"?, she smiiled and said, "I would like that". She said, "do you have a pen and paper"?, he said, "hang on one second", he looked around and said, "yeah I have one now", Molly sighed happily and said, "I am at 124 Hollingsworth Drive".

Molly grinned as she heard Will repeat that address and he said, "so tell me beautiful what have you been doing since I saw you last"?, she laughed and said, "not much really, must sitting around, what about you, what have you been doing"?, he laughed and said, "thinking about you". She blushed and said, "you just say the sweetest things don't you kind sir"?, he laughed and said, "I guess so beautiful".

Derek smiled as he crashed his lips against Penelopes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, he slid his hands down and slowly pulled her dress over her head. He slid her panties down her creamy thighs and said, "you are so damn beautiful goddess, sooooo beautiful", Penelope moved her head to the side when she felt his lips on the side of her neck.

Penelope whispered, "I love you my sexy sexy husband", Derek practically growled when he felt her sliding his pants and boxers down his legs, he pulled away long enough to step out of his clothes. He quickly tugged his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor with the rest of their clothes, he then reached around behind her and unsnapped her bra and slid it off her shoulder one strap at at time".

Penelope felt her heart beating faster and faster as she felt his lips on her shoulders, Derek kissed his way up her neck where he whispered in her ear, "I want you so bad Mrs. Morgan". Penelope smiled and said, "make love to me Derek", he crashed his lips to hers and when they pulled apart he said, "your wish is my command my beautiful wife".

Derek watched as Penelope laid down on the bed pulling him with her, she moaned his name as he wasted no time putting his lips on hers, she arched her back and whispered, "ohhhhh god yes handsome". Derek kissed his way down her body and she hissed as she felt his lips on her inner thighs, he looked up at her and grinned and said, "do you like that baby"?, she arched her back and moaned "ohhh god yes".

He lined himself up at her entrance and they both moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her inch by glorious inch, he heard Penelope gasp as was fully inside her, he kissed her lips and said, "are you alright goddess"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes my love". Derek pressed his lips against hers as he started slowly sliding in and out of her.

Molly and Will were laughing and talking about his flight from Louisanna and the rude woman that he had to sit beside, Will said, "she was so hateful that finally they moved me to another seat and told me they were sorry for sitting her beside me". Molly laughed and said, "sorry that your flight was awlful", he grinned and said, "that's ok beautiful because my day got a lot better when I met you".

Penelope wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded into her over and over, she moaned his name like it was the only word she knew as she raked her nails up and down\ his back. Derek smiled against her mouth as he felt her tightening up around him and a few glorious minutes later they exploded in pure bliss, Derek rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you", before collapsing on the bed beside her".

He quickly wrapped his arm around her and said, "how do you feel goddess"?, she looked up at him and said, "fan freaking tastic", he laughed and said, "was our first time all you thought it would be"?, she shook her head and said, "no". Derek looked at her and she smiled and said, "it was better than I could have ever dreamed that it would be".

He kissed her lips gently and caressed the side of her face and said, "you are the most amazing woman I have ever met and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives loving each other". She smiled and said, "you my wonderful husband are the sexiest man I have ever met and I have been in love with you since that first day when you called me by the wrong name".

He smiled down at her and said, "calling you by the wrong name was the best mistake I ever made", she laughed and said, "yes it was my love, yes it was", she then laid her head down on his chest and sighed happily as they laid there holding each other. Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "you make me so happy Mrs. Morgan", she grinned and said, "I have never been happier than I am right now".

Will sighed happily and said, "what time do you want me to pick you up gorgeous"?, she smiled and said, "how about 6 and we can decide where we want to eat then", Will laughed and said, "I will see you at 6:00 then". Molly grinned and said, "I can't wait", Will smiled and said, "neither can I baby, neither can I", after the call ended they both laid on their beds smiling and hoping that the next few hours would hurry and pass so they could be together.


	39. Chapter 39

There is sexual content in this story

Carbon Copy-Ch 39

Penelope hadn't even realized that she had fallen asleep until she woke up in an empty bed, she started to get out of bed and Derek walked into the room with a tray of food and said, "ohhhhhh no goddess, get that sexy ass of yours back in that bed I'm not through loving on you yet". She laughed as she laid back against the headboard of the bed.

Derek got down on the bed beside her and said, "I have prepared us a feast", she laughed and said, "what did you fix us handosme"?, he raised the lid and she said, "ohhh my god, how long was I asleep"?, Derek grinned and said, "sooooooo I cheated, momma fixed it and all I did was heat it up but still I should get brownie points". She kissed his lips and said, "ohhhhhh don't worry handsome you are sooooooo getting repaid for our feast".

He rubbed his hands together as they took the first bite of chicken alfredo, she smiled and said, "your moms cooking is off the chart wonderful", Derek smiled and said, "I agree with you there gorgeous". Derek grinned at his beautiful bride as they clinked their glasses of wine and said, "to a long happy life together", Penelope laughed and said, "here here".

Molly was looking through the several outfits that were in her closet and she smiled as she chose something comfortable and casual", she looked down at her watch and saw that it was almost 5:00 so she decided to start getting ready for her date with Will. She grabbed her clothes and headed toward the master bathroom at the end of the long hall.

Molly walked over to the tub and leaned over and turned the water on and poured some buble bath into the water before she started undressing, she laid her clean clothes on the back of the door and put her hair up in a ponytail before getting in the hot water. She sat down and sighed happily as the water splashed against her nude body, she leaned back against the back of the tub and closed her eyes.

Derek needed to touch Penelope and he needed to touch her in the worst way so he leaned over and pulled her hair back and started kissing the side of her neck, she laughed and said, "handsome that feels, that feels". He pulled back and said, "it feels what baby"?, she picked the tray up and sat it on the table and gently pushed him down on the bed and straddled his waist. She crashed her mouth against his and when they pulled apart she said, "we have a problem handsome", he said, "problem, what kind of problem baby girl"?, she pointed to his boxers and said, "loseeeeeeee the boxers handsome". He raised his hips up and smiled as he watched her pull them down and he couldn't help but smile when she licked her lips when she watched his erection fly free.

Derek moaned in pleasure as Penelope slowly sank down on him and started slowly riding him, Derek raised up and started kissing the valley between her perfectly firm breasts. Penelope threw her head back and said, "ohhhhh god yes Derek as he took her nipple into his mouth, the feel of his tongue on her nipple was bringing her closer and closer to exploding.

Penelope pushed his shoulder against the bed and said, "let momma have the lead for a while handsome", she then intertwinted their fingers and rode him hard and fast for several minutes before Derek rolled them over and pounded into her over and over until they both came screaming each others names. Derek collapsed on the bed beside her them both gasping for air.

Derek turned his head and looked at his sweaty angel and said, "that was amazing", she smiled as she was trying to come down from her orgasm and said between pants, "each time gets better then the time before". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "you pretty lady are the light of my life", she rolled onto her side and propped up on her elbow and said, "and you chocolate adonis are the other part of my heart".

He caressed the side of her glistening cheek and said, "I love you more and more everyday", she put her hand on his and said, "I love you more", he brushed his lips against hers and said, "that isn't possible". He then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, he ran his hand up and down her back and said, "I don't know what I would do without you".

She smiled up at him and said, "I guess it's a good thing that I'm not planning on going anywhere", he ran his thumb over her bottom lip and said, "I love you Penelope Morgan". She smiled lovingly up at him and said, "I love you to Derek Morgan", she laid her head down on his chest and sighed happily as he tightened up his arm around her waist.

Molly stood looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, she looked beautiful in her white shirt and black skirt, she usually wasn't the type to wear clothes like that but tonight it just seemed right. She turned the bathroom light off and headed downstairs, she no more than got down to the bottom of the steps when there was a knock at the door.

She walked over to the door and took a deep breath before putting her hand on the knob and opening the door, when she opened the door she saw Will standing there with a bouquet of red roses and a huge smile on his face.


	40. Chapter 40

There is sexual content in this chapter

Carbon Copy-Ch 40

Will handed Molly the flowers and said, "I hope you like them", she smiled and said, "like them, I love them, thank you", she said, "would you like to come in while I put these in some water"?, he grinned and said, "sure". Will walked into the house and closed the door as closed the door as he watched Molly walk into the kitchen, he couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched her ass sway in that dress.

He walked into the kitchen and said, "you look beautiful", she blushed and said, "thank you and might I say that you look handsome", he walked over to her and said, "thank you". He slowly reached up and caressed the side of her face with his fingers and said, "there is something that I would like to do if it is ok"?, she nodded her head and said, "ok, what would you li", he cut her off by pressing his lips against hers.

The feel of Wills lips on hers felt amazing, she had kissed other men before but nothing compared to the feeling of his lips on hers, when they pulled apart he said, "that was amazing". Molly blushed and said, "yes it was", Will grinned and said, "sooooo what are the plans for tonight", Molly said, "how about dinner at Larues and then a walk in the park"?, Will reached out and put her hand in his and said, "I like it, that way we will have plenty of time to get to know each other better", Molly nodded her head in agreement as she grabbed her purse before they headed out the door.

Penelope raised her head when she heard the door shut, she looked at Derek and said, "it sounds like Molly and Will are gone, would you like to head downstairs and maybe watch a movie while we are alone"?, he said, "welllllllll". Penelope kissed his lips and said, "we can cuddle and make out during the movie", Derek grabbed her hand andsaid, "deal", they laughed as they got up and Penelope put Dereks shirt on and he slid his boxers on before they headed down the stairs hand in hand.

When they got into the living room he watched as Penelope leaned over to pick out a movie, he growled and said, "woman you need to stop doing that", she looked over her shoulder and said, "doing what"?, he said, "ahhhhh now don't pretend that you don't know that you allllll leaned over like that isn't making me hard as a rock". She raised the back of the shirt she was wearing up and shook her ass at him and said, "what does that do to you"?, he said, "woman you are asking for it".

She turned to face him and started slowly raising the shirt higher and higher up her thigh, Derek stood up and said, "that's it" and started heading toward her, she screamed as she ran through the room. Derek had no trouble catching her, she gasped in surprise when he whirled her around and said, "gotcha", she slowly backed up against the wall pulling him with her.

Penelope didn't stop walking until she felt her back meet the wall, she then slid her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down over his hips and said,"now that you caught me what are you gonna do to me"?, he picked her up and said, "ohhhhhhh goddess in a few minutes you are gonna be screaming my name". Penelope crashed her lips against his and moaned as Derek thrusted his tongue inside her mouth.

When they pulled apart Penelope moaned as Derek thrusted himself inside her, Penelope had made love in many positions and in many places but she hadn't made love against a wall, well that was until tonight. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gently bit down on his neck as the urge to scream his name was about to overtake her, Derek hissed "ohhhhhh yes baby girl" as she raked her nails up and down his back.

Molly smiled as they headed over to their table, she watched as Will pulled out her chair and said, "here you go beautiful", she kissed his cheek before sitting down in the chair. He sat down across from her and said, "so tell me a little about yourself", she winked at him and said, "why don't you tell me a little about your handsome self first", he grinned as he started telling her about himself

Penelope screamed Dereks name as he pounded into her over and over again and she threw her head back and said, "ohhhhhhh my god yessssss", Derek grinned against her neck as he felt her tightening up around him. Derek closed his eyes and gently bit down on the sensitive skin of her neck as they exploded, he kept thrusting in and out of her as wave after wave of orgasm cascaded over both of them

Derek placed her feet down on the floor and kissed her lips and said, "you are so beautiful and I can't get enough of you", she smiled and said, "I can't get enough of you either". Derek led her to the couch and sat down and pulled her onto his lap and said, how about we just listen to that movie"?, she wiggled her eyebrows at him and said, "I love the way you think Mr. Morgan".

Will gently squeezed Mollys hand as she finished telling him about what had recently happened to her, she wiped her eyes and said, "if you don't want to see me anymore I understand". He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "I do want to see you beautiful sooooo you can get that thought right out of that gorgeous mind of yours".

Molly smiled and said, "you are an amazing man, not very many would want to stay with me after what I just told you", he smiled what I just told you", he smiled at her and said, "I'm not like most men I guess". Will winked at her and said, "I like you Molly and I want to get to know you better", Molly smiled and said, "I would like that to", he picked up his fork and took a bite of his pasta and watched as she took a bite of her salad.

The rest of the meal went amazingly well, they laughed and talked for over an hour as they finished their food, Will stood up and smiled down at her and said, "how about that walk now"?, she stood up and said, "a walk sounds nice". Will paid for their meal and then intertwined fingers with Molly as they made their way out the door and they looked into each eyes as they headed toward the park.


	41. Chapter 41

Carbon Copy-Ch 41

Will glanced over at Molly and sawt he huge smile on her face and said, "you look so beautiful in the moonlight", she laughed and said, "why thank you kind sir and might I say that you are looking pretty handsome yourself"?, he grinned and said, "I can't believe that I have known you less than 24 hours". Molly sighed happily and said, "I know what you mean, it feels like I have known you forever".

They walked hand in hand until they came to the beautifully lite up fountain, they stopped and Molly said, "this view is beautiful isn't it"?, Will grinned and said, "yeah and the fountain ain't bad either". Molly laughed and said, "I was talking about the fountain", he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "and I was talking about you".

She felt goosebumps cover her body when he caressed the side of her face and slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, when she felt his arms wrap around her waist she couldn't help but smile against his mouth. Just when she thought the kiss was going to break he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, she moaned as their tongues battled for control for several miniutes before they pulled apart.

Penelope screamed Dereks name as she collapsed against his chest, he kissed the top of her head and she said, "if we keep this up I won't be able to walk tomorrow", Derek laughed and said, "well that will just give me an excuse to hold you in my arms". She said, "but what if we get a case"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "I don't want to think about a case, the only thing I want to think about is you my love".

He laid her down on the couch and started kissing his way down her body, she arched her back and moaned his name as he swirled his tongue around her nipple, he gently tugged on it causing her to scream out filling the room. Derek looked up at her and said, "does my goddess like that"?, she raised up and said, "you know I do", she then grabbed him and pulled him down on top of her as she crashed her mouth to his.

Molly smiled as her and Will headed back toward his car hand in hand, he glanced over at her and said, "tonight has been amazing, is there any chance that we can do this again soon"?, she laughed and said, "I would love that, just let me know when and I'm yours, mean I'm I'm there". He stopped and put her face in his hands and said,"I like it better the other way", he then crashed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart Will said, "can I see you again tomorrow"?, she grinned and said, "you better", he ran his thumb down her cheek and smiled as she closed her eyes and leaned in and kissed his lips. The feel of her lips on his was making him hard as a rock, when they pulled away he hoped that she couldn't tell how much he wanted her right now.

Will blushed as he opened the passenger door, she got in and smiled and when he shut the door, she mouthed, "thank you", he winked at her before walking around and getting in the drivers side of the car. She bit down on her bottom lip and smiled as he got in the car and fastened his seatbelt, he said, "what's on that beautiful mind of yours sweetie"?, she sighed happily and said, "I haven't been this happy ever".

He reached over and intertwined their fingers and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "I know what you mean, this is the happiest I have ever been", she grinned at him and said, "I just can't believe that this is all happening". He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "believe it beautiful because it is happening".

Will smiled as he started the car and headed back toward Derek and Penelopes place, Will drove slow on his way backk to Dereks because he didn't want his time with Molly to end. Molly laid her head back against the headrest and turned her head to look at him and said, " soooooo are you looking forward to starting work on Monday"?, he glanced over at her and said, "I'm looking forward to a lot of things now thanks to you".

Derek pounded into Penelope over and over as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, he loved Penelope with all his heart and soul and right now he couldn't get enough of her. Penelope raked her nails up and down his back as he slid in and out of her effortlessly, she couldn't believe that The Derek Morgan was now her husband and they had practically made love all night and day and were getting a good start on another night.

Penelope had laid awake many a night wondering what Derek was like in bed and now she knew, he was fan freaking tastic in bed, he was without a doubt the best lover that she had ever had in her life. Derek smiled as he felt her tightening up around him, he was getting ready to explode inside her when he heard Molly and Will talking on the porch.

He crashed his lips against Penelopes and a few thrusts later they exploded in pure bliss, he breathlessly rolled off her and onto his knees beside her on the floor and smiled as he leaned down and picked her up. Penelope squealed and kicked her legs as Derek headed toward the steps and she couldn't help but smile when they started taking the steps two at a time.

When they got inside their room Derek kissed her lips gently and they pulled apart when they heard the door open, they peeped through a crack in the door and watched as the very happy couple stood there kissing. Penelope smiled and said, "awwww they look so happy don't they hotstuff"?, he nodded his head and said, "they do baby, there surely do".

He wiggled his eyebrows at her as he carried her toward the bed, Penelope giggled and said, "don't you ever get enough handsome"?, he kissed her lips and said, "of you baby girl, never". Molly smiled and said, "good night Will", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "good night beautiful", she watched from the door as he headed back toward his car.

After he pulled away from the curb she closed and locked the door and smiled as she practically bounced up the stairs and ran into her room


	42. Chapter 42

Carbon Copy-Ch 42

The next few months flew by for the happy couples, Derek and Penelope were still not able to get enough of each other, they were making love every day several times a day and they were practically glowing from happiness. Molly and Will were seriously dating and they couldn't be happier, they were spending as much time as they could with each other.

Penelope had helped Molly get a job with the FBI in the steno pool and Molly couldn't be happier spending the days with her new friends and her evenings and nights with her sexy police officer boyfriend. Will loved Molly, he had never loved another woman the way he loved her and Molly couldn't believe that a wonderful man like Will was in love with her.

The team was gone on a case and Will was working late so tonight it was just Penelope and Molly for dinner so they decided to grab a pizza and veg out on the couch and watch a movie. Penelope hadn't been feeling good for the last couple of days so on her way home she stopped and picked up a pregnancy test, she hoped that she was goingto have a baby, Dereks baby".

Molly could tell that something was different with Penelope and she said, "are you alright sweetie, you seem off today"?, Penelope smiled and held up the home pregnancy test and Molly said, "ohhhhh my god really"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "I think so, I haven't had a normal period for several months, just mostly spotting and with the nausea and tiredness I am thinking that baby Morgan might be on the way.

They dropped their bags off in the living room and put the pizza on the table in front of the tv as they made their way up to the bathroom, Molly stood there beside her best friend and she looked up at Penelope and said, "I'm going to step out into the other room and wait for you honey". Pen nodded her head and said, "ok Mols, thanks for being here with me".

Molly hugged Penelope and said, "there is no other place I would rather be", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I will be out in a minute", Molly nodded her head and then turned and headed out of the room. Penelope followed the directions and then headed out into other room to join Molly to wait the 3 required minutes, she sat down on the bed beside Molly and said, "I can't believe that I might be pregnant".

Molly wrapped her arm around Penelopes shoulder and said, "I know that you and Derek are going to be great parents", Penelope put her hand in Mollys and said, "would you have thought all those years ago that I would be married to the most wonderful hottie in the world and be deliriously happy"?, Molly laughed and said, "I always knew that you would be happy and after everything that we have been through we both deserve it".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes we do", Penelope grinned at Molly and said, "soooooo how are you and Will"?, Molly laughed and said, "doing great, as a matter of fact he has asked me to move in with him". Penelope hugged her friend and said, "are you happy about that"?, she said, "I am, I definitley am", Penelope sighed happily and said, "I'm so happy for you and Will Mols".

Molly sighed happily and said, "everything is just falling happily into place for us isn't it P"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes it is honey and it is about time don't ya thing"?, Molly nodded her head and said, "yes I do". Molly said, "so when are Derek and the team coming back home"?, Penelope sighed and said, "they should be here around midnight or maybe a little later".

Penelope looked over at Molly and said, "what about Will"?, Molly said, "he won't get off of work until early in the morning sooooo we are having dinner at his place sooo I probalby won't be home tomorrow night". Penelope laughed and said, "it is so good to see you this happy Mols especially after everything we have been through in the past several months".

Molly gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "how much longer is it P"?, she looked down at her watch and said, "it's time", they both got up and headed toward the huge bathroom. They walked inside and over to the counter, she took a deep breath and started to pick the stick up and said, "I can't do it Mols", Molly said, "it's going to be alright honey, it is". Penelope looked at her friend and said, "can you look for me"?, Molly smiled and said, "sure P", she picked up the white stick and then looked at Penelope smiled and said, "congrats P, you're pregnant"


	43. Chapter 43

Carbon Copy-Ch 43

Penelope smiled and nervously said, "wwwwhat"?, Molly grinned and said, "I'm going to be an aunt", she then threw her arms around Penelopes neck and said, "congratulations P you're going to be a momma, a wonderful momma". Penelope sat down on the counter and covered her mouth with one hand as she rubbed her stomach with the other".

Molly said, "what's wrong honey"?, Penelope said, "what if it's to soon for a baby, we haven't been married that long Mols", Molly laughed and said, "trust me P it isn't to early and Derek is going to be thrilled about the baby". Penelope sighed as she looked down at her stomach and then said, "hello in there little one, this is your momma and I love you".

Penelope looked up at Molly and said, "how about we go and eat the pizza cause this momma to be is starving", Molly laughed and said, "well then come on momma and let's get you some pizza", they laughed as they headed down the stairs. Once they got downstairs Molly said, "why don't you go and pick a movie and get it ready and I will get our drinks and napkins".

Penelope smiled and said, "you my friend have a deal", the girls went in different directions and a few minutes later they both smiled happily as they sat down on the couch. Molly grinned and said, "just think soon it won't be long before there is going to be a little one here for us to all love on".

Penelope took a bite of pizza and said, "I know and I can hardly wait", Molly put her hand on Penelopes stomach and gently rubbed it and said, "I can hardly wait either P". Molly picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite and said, "what movie did you pick for us P"?, she sighed happily and said, "I picked an oldie but a goodie".

Molly said, " ohhhh ohhhh is it Casablanca"?, Penelope laughed and said, "ding, ding, ding, you would be right my friend", Molly grinned as she sat back against couch. The movie was more than half through when they heard a car pull up in the garage, Penelope got up and said, "I wonder who that is, it is to soon to be Derek".

Molly paused the movie and got up and followed Penelope through the house and when Penelope opened the door she gasped in surprise as she threw her arms around her husband. Molly smiled and said, "well I think I will head upstairs and let the two of you spend some time alone", Penelope said, "please don't go, we are half way through this movie and we both love it".

Molly opened her mouth to say something and Derek said, "you should stay and watch the movie with us, you don't have to rush off do ya"?, she laughed and said, "no I guess not". Derek gently pressed his lips against Penelopes and when they pulled apart he said, "ohhhhhhhh I have missed you baby girl".

She smiled and said, "I have missed you to hotstuff", Molly grinned and said, "we are having pizza and watching Casablanca would you like me to grab you a beer"?, he wrapped his arm around Penelopes shoulder and said, "that sounds great, thanks Molly". She smiled as she watched her friends head into the living room and get comfortable on the couch.

She walked over to the fridge and get Derek a beer before heading back into the living room and joined them on the couch, Penelope pushed the play button and sighed happily as she laid her head on her favorite pillow and that would be her husbands chest. The three of them enjoyed the rest of the movie as a family.

By the time the movie was over Penelope was sound asleep, Derek looked over at Molly and smiled and said, "I'm going to go ahead and take my baby girl upstairs, can you lock up for me"?, Molly stood up and said, "sure, you two go ahead and head up". Derek stood up and then leaned over and picked Penelope up and carried her bridal style up the stairs and laid her down on the bed without waking her up.

He quickly stripped down to his boxers and joined his goddess on the bed, he pulled the covers up around them and cuddled her up in his arms and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I love you goddess". Penelope yawned and said, "we love you to handsome", Derek said, "we, who's the we you are talking about"?, she mumbled out the words, "I'm pregnant", Dereks mouth flew open and he said, "you're what"?


	44. Chapter 44

Carbon Copy-Ch 44

Penelope snuggled up to the pillow and her husband and said, "I'm pregnant", Derek said, "really, oh my god are you really having a baby"?, she rolled over onto her back and smiled up at him and said, "I am handsome, I'm really having a baby, we're really having a baby". Derek crashed his lips against hers and she moaned as he happily thrusted his tongue inside her mouth.

When they pulled apart Derek slid his hand down to her stomach and said, "I can't believe that we, that you and me have created a little miracle baby girl". She caressed the side of his face and said, "I just found out a couple of hours ago handsome, the home test was positive", he leaned down and gently kissed her stomach.

Derek said, "how far along do you think you are"?, she rubbed her hand over the top of his head and said, "probably a couple of months", he looked up at her and said, "why didn't you tell me that you weren't feeling good baby girl"?, she ran her finger down his cheek and said, "I felt ok my love until the last couple of days and then I stopped and bought a test tonight".

Derek kissed his way up from her stomach to her beautiful full lips and when they pulled apart he whispered, "you have made me the happiest man in the world". She kissed the end of his nose and said, "I was afraid that you wouldn't be ready to be a daddy yet", he laughed and said, "I have been ready to be a daddy for almost 10 years, justtttt as long as you are the momma".

She smiled and said, "I still can't believe that we are having a baby, I know it's soon but", he silenced her when he crashed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, when their lips parted she said, "make love to me Derek", he smiled as he slid her clothes off and tossed them in the floor.

It didn't take long before they were both naked and making slow passionate love, they weren't in a hurry and he wanted to love every single inch of her beautiful body. Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist as he slid in and out of her, their bedroom was filled with the whispered I love yous as the night slipped away.

The happy couple made love several times that night stopping only long enough to take a short nap before continuing to show each other how much they were loved. Penelope collapses against Dereks chest, she looks up at his moistened skin and says, "handsome you are wearing momma out", he kisses her lips gently and says, "you are even more irrestible now that you are pregnant".

She sighed happily and said, "you do know what they say about pregnancy sex don't you hotstuff"?, he shook his head and said, "no what do they say beautiful"?, she smiled and said, "most pregnant women constantly crave sex". Derek put his hands on the sides of her face and said, "I am ready to make love anytime day or night goddess".

She laughed and said, "we'll see if you feel that way when I am having my way with you at 4:00 in the morning and when I'm ripping your clothes off of you before you can even get in the house". He smiled and said, "I can't wait goddess, I already crave you all the time and you will never ever hear me complain about you wanting me".

She kissed his lips before gently sliding off him and laying beside him on the bed, she looked up at him and said, "I'm so happy handsome", he tapped the end of her nose and said, "me to baby girl, me to". She yawned and said, "I think I am gonna take a nap my love", he ran his hand down her back and kissed the top of her head and said, "alright goddess a nap sounds good to me right now".

She kissed his chest and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan", he smiled and said, "I love you to Mrs. Morgan", he closed his eyes and dreamed of what life was going to be like now that he was going to be a daddy.


	45. Chapter 45

Carbon Copy-Ch 45

The next morning came to soon when their cells started ringing at 6:00, Derek reached over on the counter and picked it up and said, "Morgan", on the other end he heard Hotch saying, "sorry about this Morgan but we have another bad on, I need both you and Garcia here as soon as you can get here".

Derek wiped his eyes and said, "we will be there in a few minutes", before the call ended Hotch said, "bring your go bags, both of you", Derek yawned and said, "will do" and then the call ended. Derek put the cell over on the table and then turned and smiled at the beautiful sleeping woman in the bed.

He kissed the side of her neck and she squirmed and moaned on the bed and said, "noooooo handsome, don't tell me it's time to get up", Derek then nodded his head and said, "sorry baby girl but Hotch called and they need us both at the BAU with our go bags". She opened her eyes and said, "he wants both of us with our go bags"?, he kissed her lips and said, "yepppp now it's time to get up and get dressed".

Penelope yawned as she got out of the bed and headed toward the bathroom, Derek got dressed and was tying his shoes when Penelope came out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready. Derek smiled and said, "looking good goddess, looking reallllll good", she smiled and said, "thank you for that kind sir".

Derek smiled and said, "ya know it's to bad that we have to head out because I would love to make love to you until you scream my name just like you did lastnight and earlier this morning". She winked at him and said, "well my love that will have to wait until we get back", he gently kissed her lips and slapped her butt as they headed out of the room.

Hotch, JJ and Reid were already looking at the files when the rest of the team arrived in the round table room, Hotch waited for everybody to sit down at the table before he started prestenting the case. He said, "in Florida we have a bad one, we have somebody that is taking couples and keeping them for several days before their bodies are found tortured".

Reid said, "I can see marks on their wrists and ankles and obvious marks around the females necks", he looked up at Hotch and said, "any indications of rape in the females"?, Hotch said, "yes but it wasn't only the females that were raped, signs of rape in the males were also found", JJ said, "how long were the couples missing before their bodies were found"?, Hotch said, "it says here that they were taken and kept for 5 days before they were found".

Emily said, "when was the last victims found"?, Hotch said, "the last bodies were found at 2:00 this morning in a park", Derek said, "have their been anymore couples reported missing"?, Hotch said, "there was a couple reported missing at 6:00 this morning". JJ said, "according to missing person reports it was John and Joan Sanford both 25 years of age both work for the same company and they have been married for less than a year".

Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "I need complete background and financials on all of the victims and see if you can find anything that ties any of them together". Penelope nodded her heads and said, "will do bossman", Hotch looked up at his team and said, "alright wheels up in 45 minutes people".

Derek watched as his team one by one walked out of the room he then kissed his wife on the lips and said, "are you sure that you are going to be able to go on this case, I can talk to Hotch and tell him that you are pregnant and would rather stay here". She smiled and said, "hotstuff I am fine", she rubbed her stomach and said, "we're fine and you will make sure that nothing happens to us".

Derek grinned and said, "you got that shot right gorgeous", they then headed out of the room to gather their stuff and head to the elevators with the rest of the team. About 30 minutes later everybody was talking on the plane as it started making it's way down the runway, when the plane was in the air Penelope looked at Derek and smiled and whispered, "I think we should tell them".

JJ and Emily looked up and said, "tell us what"?, Penelope squeezed Dereks hand and said, "well I found out lastnight that in a few months Derek and I are going to be parents". JJ and Emily squealed, "ohhhh my god congratulations" as they threw their arms around her waist, Dave, Hotch and Reid were busy congratulating Derek as the plane continued heading toward Florida.


	46. Chapter 46

Carbon Copy-Ch 46

Derek and Penelope sat sleeping in each others arms for most of the trip, JJ laid her head on Reids shoulder and whispered, "they look so happy don't they Spence"?, he nodded his head yes and then kissed her lips gently and said, "yes they do Jayje, they look so so happy". Emily grinned as she felt Hotch's hand gently squeeze hers in his sleep.

Penelope opened her eyes and smiled as she looked around at her family, she glanced over at Dave and he said, "have you told Fran that we are going to be grandparents yet"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "we were going to tell her today butttttt the unsubs wouldn't cooperate just a few more hours.

She yawned and JJ smiled and said, "looks like a late night at the Morgan household", Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes we were uhhhh, we were celebrating the news that we are going to be parents". Hotch grinned and shook his head as he watched his friend blush shyly, Emily grinned and said, "how much sleep did you get PG"?, she sighed and said, "ohhhhh about 2 hours if we were lucky".

The pilot then announced that the plane would be landing in a few minutes, Penelope smiled as she watched her husband open his dark eyes, he then smiled at her and said, "sorry goddess but you wore me out lastnight". Hotch grinned and then said, "when we land I want Penelope and JJ to head back to the police station and meet with officer Hale and go over any new information about the victims and Garcia you can get started on those background checks", they both nodded their heads.

Hotch said, "Dave I want you to head to the ME's office and see if you can find anything else out about the injuries sustained by the unsub", he looked at Derek and said, "I want you and Reid to head to the latest crime scene and see what you can find", Reid said, "I wonder if the victims resisted or if they were drugged"?, Hotch said, "there were small levels of tranquilizers in all of the victims so they couldn't have put up to much of a fight".

He then looked at Emily and said, "you and I are going to head to the police station with JJ and Garcia and get started on a preliminary profile that we can give to the police". Emily nodded her head and then laid her head back against the headrest and sighed as she felt the plane touch down on the tarmac.

As the team headed off the plane Derek wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the side of her neck and said, "I love you goddess", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I love you to, now please be safe and come back to us". Derek turned her around and kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "I'm always careful goddess and I will come back to you and the little one, I promise".

He put his hand on her stomach and said, "now you be good for momma and daddy will talk to you later", she laughed and said, "see ya later my sexy chocolate god". He practically growled as he watched her ass sway perfectly as she walked off the plane in front of him, everybody got in their waiting SUV's and went in their seperation directions.

When Penelope and JJ walked into the station they were immediately led to the area they had set up and waiting on her, JJ sat down beside her and said, "where do we start Garcie"?, she sighed and said, "we can start going the background checks and hopefully we will be able to find something that will help my team of superheroes find the sicko", JJ nodded her head in agreement as she watched Penelopes fingers start flying across the keyboard.

Dave walked into the morgue and smiled at the ME and said, "I'm David Rossi and I'm with the BAU", she smiled and said, "I was told that the BAU would be here, what can I do for you Mr. Rossi"?, Dave took a deep breath and said, "what can you tell me about the latest victims that were brought in this morning"?, she said, "well the female was tortured more than the male", she pulled the sheet down and showed the severe burn marks on her thigh.

Dave said, "any idea what caused the burns"?, she shook her head and said, "no but whatever it was it has deep slits on the side", she pointed to the marks left on Joans thigh". Dave said, "were there any burn marks on the husband"?, she shook her head and said, "no but he was definitely restrained, choked and raped repeatedly before he was killed".

The ME said, "we found semen samples in both the husband and the wife and they were sent for analysis to see if we can a match on anybody that is in our arrest files". Dave nodded his head as he stood there looking at the torture marks that were on both of the victims body, he shook his head and thanked her before heading out of the office.

A few minutes later JJ looked at Penelope when her computer started pinging, Penelope said, "Jayje get Hotch on the phone I think I have found the connection between the couples".


	47. Chapter 47

There is sexual content in this chapter

Carbon Copy-Ch 47

Molly collapsed against Wills chest, as they were both trying to catch their breath Will said, "that was amazing", she looked up at him and said, "yes it was". He kissed her lips gently and said, "sooo are you going to move in with me"?, she grinned and said, "are you sure that you want me to move in with you"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I have never been more sure of anything in my life".

She laid her head on his chest and said, "well then I would love to move in with you", he wrapped his arms tighter around her and said, "I promise you that you will never regret it". She smiled up at him as she slid on the bed beside him and said, "when I'm with you everything seems so so perfect".

He sighed happily and said, "when can we move you in"?, she laughed and said, "when do you want me here"?, he grinned and said, "everyday for the rest of my life". She looked up at him and said, "wwwwhat did you say"?, he caressed the side of her face and said, "I love you Molly and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and showing you how much you mean to me".

He reached over in a drawer and pulled out a black box and said, "this wasn't how I wanted to do this butttt", she felt her heart beating faster and faster. Will opened the box and said, "will you make me the happiest man in the world Molly"?, she laid there trying to remember how to breathe.

Will smiled and said, "will you marry me"?, she kissed his lips passionately and said, "I love you Will Lamontane and yes I will marry you", he rolled her over onto her back and crashed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart she whispered, "make love to me Will", he smiled as quickly got between her creamy thighs and seconds later they both gasped in pleasure as he slid inside her.

JJ said, "that's great Garcie, what's the connection"?, she pulled up the medical records of all of the female victims and said, "see right here Jayje"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "ohhh I see that, they all have the same doctor". JJ smiled and said, "I'm going to go to the conference room and let the team know what you found out".

Penelope smiled as she started trying to find out everything she could about the doctor, Hotch looked up when he saw JJ walk into the room, she walked over to him and said, "Penelope found a link between all of the female victims". Hotch folded his arms and said, "what is their connection JJ"?, she said, "according to their medical records they all have the same doctor".

Hotch opened his mouth and JJ said, "she is already running a background check on him", Derek smiled and said, "damn she's good", Hotch grinned and said, "yes she is". He looked at JJ and said, "when she finds an address can you have her send it too our phones", she nodded her head yes as she headed back to the room where Penelope was working on her background check.

Molly wrapped her legs around Wills waist and moaned his name as he pounded into her over and over, he couldn't imagine a man, any man being mean to this wonderful woman. He crashed his mouth against hers and when he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth they both moaned in pleasure as their tongues battled for control.

When they pulled apart Will kissed his way down from her lips down her neck where he started gently licking, kissing and sucking on the very very sensitive skin on her neck. She turned her head to the side giving him more access to her, he smiled against her neck when he felt her tightening up around him.

A few glorious thrusts later they both came screaming each others names, Will kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you Molly", before rolling beside her on the bed and wrapping his arms around her. She looked up at him and said, "I love you", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "I love you to".

JJ walked over to Penelope and said, "do you have an address Garcie"?, she looked up at JJ and said, "I sure do sunshine", JJ laughed and said, "Hotch wants you to send the address to their cells". She hit a few buttons and looked up smiling at JJ and said, "done and done", JJ sighed and said, "I hope that they catch this sick bastard".

Penelope sat back in the chair and rubbed her stomach and said, "me to sunshine, me to", JJ grinned and said, "I am so happy for you and Derek Garcie". Penelope looked over at her and said, "thanks Jayje", JJ said, "any idea how far along you are"?, she took a deep breath and said, "the way I have it estimated, I would say I am around 3 months".

JJ looked down at her stomach and said, "you are starting to get a little baby bump", Penelope grinned and said, "really"?, JJ nodded her head and said ,"yep". JJ put her hand on Penelopes stomach and said, "I can't wait to spoil this little one and spoil him or her I sooooooo am", Pen laughed and said, "I never had a doubt Jayje".

A few minutes later the team were pulling up at the address Penelope had given them, they all got out of their SUVs with their guns drawed and ready. Hotch said, "alright Derek, you and Reid head around back and Dave, Em and I will go through the front door, we will go in as quietly as possibly", they nodded their heads as they split up.

Inside the house Dr. Chad Martin was getting ready to start torturing the newest couple he had acquired, he was practically salviating as he tied the beautiful blonde to the bed. He smiled and said, "you were always my favorite Alicia", she shook her head and said, "you don't have to do this Chad".

He smiled and said, "I know I don't have to, I want to", he then put the gag in her mouth and pulled out his knife and when the team heard the screaming coming from inside Derek and Hotch kicked the doors down and yelled, "FBI FREEZE".


	48. Chapter 48

Carbon Copy-Ch 48

Chad laughed as he watched the team surround him, he stepped closer to Alicia and smiled down at her and said, "awwwww they are here to try and save you Alicia, isn't that sweet"?, Alicia was crying and screaming through the gag as he stood there laughing. Derek said, "Chad you need to put your gun down and surrender now".

Chad shook his head and said, "you can't be serious, why would I do something like that"?, Derek said, "it doesn't have to be this way, you could drop that knife and let them go". He smiled at the team and said, "ya know I could do that but I'm not gonna", Hotch watched as Reid was moving around to try and get a better aim at Chad.

Hotch and the rest of the team watched helplessly as Chad stuck the knife in the side of Alicias neck, he said, "Chad you need to drop that knife NOW". Chad shook his head at Derek and said, "you are pitiful man, pit i ful", Derek said, "tell me why you are doing this Chad". He took a deep breath and said, "because they all had what I wanted to have".

Derek laughed and said, "let me get this straight, you killed all of those innocent people and all because you were jealous, are you being serious with me"?, Chad said, "SHUT THE FUCK UP FED". Derek looked at Chad and said, "of all the reasons you could have used you chose the age old fall back of being jealous and you called me pitiful".

Hotch knew what Derek was doing, he knew that Derek was trying to make Chad mad enough so that he would remove the knife from Alicias neck, Derek held the grip on his gun tightly as he watched Chad wavering. Derek said, "come on Chad you don't want to hurt her, she is one of the people that you take care of".

Chad put the knife a little deeper in the skin of her neck and when Derek saw blood streamind down her neck Chad said, "you need to back off fed and take your team of pigs with ya or else". Derek laughed and said, "or else what Chad, what are you going to do"?, Chad took the knife away from Alicias neck and threw it at Derek.

The team watched as the knife hit Dereks upper thigh, when Chad started laughing again Reid shot him in the chest times and they all watched as Chads lifeless body hit the floor. Reid ran over to Derek and said, "Morgan, Morgan are you alright"?, he then helped Derek over to the bed and helped him lay down.

Hotch looked over his shoulder and said, "get the medics in here NOW", Emily wasted no time in getting the medics inside the house, the team all stood back and watched as the medics worked to stablize Dereks wound. Hotch looked at Emily and said, "someone needs to call Penelope and let her know what's going on".

Dave walked over and they watched as the police checked Chad for a pulse, when the officer looked up and shook his head no Dave said, "do you think that is a good idea, Penelope is pregnant, do you think that stress is good on her or the baby"?, Hotch said, "I can't keep this from her Dave, she would want to be with him".

Reid walked over and said, "JJ is with her, why don't you call JJ and have her tell Penelope what's going on and have her get Garcia to the hospital as soon as possible". Emily pulled her cell out of her pocket and dialed JJ's number, after a few rings JJ said, "hey Em what", Penelope leaned forward when JJ got quiet.

Penelope could tell that something was wrong when JJ said, "did something happen to Spence"?, Emily said, "no Jayje, Spencer is fine, Derek was stabbed and they are loading him up right now, you need to get PG to the hospital on Cline Street as soon as you can" before the call ended, JJ then turned to Penelope and opened her mouth to speak.

Penelopes heart was in her stomach and she nervously said, "is is is Derek dead"?, JJ put Penelopes hand in hers and said, "no Garcie he isn't dead, he got stabbed and they are taking him to the hospital right now so I need you to get your purse so I can get you there". Penelope stood up and grabbed her stomach and said, "ohhhhh my god Jayje, I think something is wrong with the baby".


	49. Chapter 49

Carbon Copy-Ch 49

JJ wrapped her arms around Penelope and helped her back down in the chair and ran to the door and screamed, "I need some help in here", several of the deputies ran into the room. JJ said, "can you get us to the hospital, she is pregnant and having bad cramps", they nodded their heads and said, "yes mam" as they helped Penelope out to a police car.

Derek laid there on the gurney watching as the doctor examined the wound, he said, "it looks pretty deep Mr. Morgan, I am going to get the OR ready and take you up there to remove the knife". Derek nodded his head as the doctor turned around and was talking to the nurse, he looked over at Emily and said, "did anybody call Penelope and let her know what is going on"?, she nodded her head and said, "I called JJ and she was going to tell her about the accident".

Derek opened his mouth and Emilys cell started ringing, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and said, "ohhhh it's Jayje", Derek laid back against the pillow and closed his eyes. Emily said, "hey Jajje, wha", Derek opened his eyes when Emily got quiet, he could tell by the look on her face that something was wrong.

He raised up on the bed and said, "Em, what's wrong, is something wrong with baby girl"?, Emily said, "when JJ told her what happened she stood up and grabbed her purse and started having bad stomach cramps". Derek said, "oh my god, is she losing the baby"?, Emily said, "stay calm Morgan, she needs you, she needs to hear your voice".

Derek took a deep breath as Emily reached him the phone, Penelope smiled when Derek said, "are you alright goddess"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "I'm cramping handsome, cramping bad". Derek said, "just stay calm for me ok"?, she wiped away the tears and said, "I'm trying Derek, I really am".

Penelope said, "how are you doing handsome, are you alright"?, he said, "I'm going to be fine, he is getting ready to remove the knife", she said, "I'm scared Derek, what if I'm losing the baby"?, he said, "calm down baby, please calm down, you and the baby are going to be alright". The doctor walked into the room and said, "I'm ready to take you up to surgery".

Derek covered the phone and filled the doctor in on what was going on and he said, "I can remove it here but I gotta warn you that you could lose a lot of blood". Derek said, "it will be alright, I need to be ready when my wife gets here in a few minutes", the doctor nodded his head as he ran out to get the stuff that he would need.

Derek said, "I love you baby girl and I will see you when you get here ok"?, she started crying and said, "alright handsome", he said, "baby stop crying and breathe slowly for me". She laid back against the seat and closed her eyes and slowly her breathing started calming down, he smiled and said, "that's my girl".

The doctor walked into the room and said, "are you ready"?, he nodded his head and said, "baby girl I'm going to hand the phone back to Em ok, the doctor is here to remove the knife"?, she said, "alright handsome but you promise me that you will be with me when I see the doctor"?, he smiled and said, "I promise baby, I promise".

She took a deep breath and said, "alright handsome, I will see you soon, I love you", Derek grinned and said, "ok baby, I love you to", he then handed the phone back to Emily. The doctor walked over and gave Derek something for pain as he started getting the stuff ready to numb Dereks leg with.

Derek closed his eyes and laid his head back against the pillow as he felt the doctor cleaning his knee, when the doctor was ready to remove the knife he said, "are you alright Mr. Morgan"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yes I'm fine". The doctor touched the area around the knife and said, "can you feel that"?, he shook his head and said, "no, I can't feel a thing", the doctor smiled and said, "good, that means that it's time to remove that knife".

Derek nodded his head as the doctor started working, Emily stepped out into the hall and sent Hotch inside to stay with Derek while the doctor was removing the knife. Penelope was calming down more and more and soon they were pulling into the ER entrance, one of the police officers ran in and came back out with a doctor a couple orderlies and a gurney.

The doctor smiled as he stood back and looked at Dereks wrapped knee, Derek opened his eyes and said, "how did it go"?, the doctor laughed and said, "it went good and it wasn't as deep as it looked". Derek said, "that's good, did I lose a lot of blood"?, he shook his head and said, "not really no but you will feel weak for a little while".

Emily walked back into the room and said, "Derek they are wheeling Penelope into the ER right now", the doctor looked at Derek and said, "alright I will get them to move you to the ER so you can be there with your wife". Derek then looked at Emily and said, "how was she doing Em"?, Emily took a deep breath and said, "well the pain had stopped and she was a lot calmer".

It didn't take long before the orderlies came in to move Derek, he looked at Emily and said, "we will let you know what's going on just as soon as we can". Emily nodded her head and said, "ok Derek" and she stood there with the rest of the team as they watched Derek being wheeled up the hall toward the ER.


	50. Chapter 50

Carbon Copy-Ch 50

When Penelope was wheeled into a cubicle the doctor walked over and said, "alright Mrs. Morgan I need you to tell me what happened", Penelope then opened her mouth and started telling the doctor what happened from the time she got her first cramp. The doctor said, "do you know how far along you are"?, she shook her head and said, "no, I just found out I was pregnant yesterday".

The doctor looked over her shoulder and said, "I need an ultrasound machine brought in here", the nurse nodded her head and said, "yes mam as she walked out of the room. JJ gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "don't worry Garcie Derek will be here in a few minutes, Em called and said that he was on his way right now".

The doctor said, "have you experienced any spotting at all"?, she shook her head and said, "no mam", the doctor smiled and said, "alright just as soon as the machine gets here I am going to do an ultrasound but while we are waiting I am going to hook this fetal monitor up". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "where's Derek, where's Derek"?, JJ looked and saw then wheeling him closer and she pointed toward the curtain and said, he is right here sweetie".

The curtain pushed open and Derek was wheeled right in beside her, he gently squeezed her hand and said, "I'm here goddess, I'm here", JJ smiled and said, "I'm going to head out to where the team is but if you need me I will be right back". Derek smiled and said, "thanks Jayje for taking care of my baby girl".

JJ smiled and said, "anytime, after all that is my little neice or nephew in there", she winked at Penelope and said, "I love you Garcie", Penelope smiled and said, "I love you to sunshine". JJ grinned as she walked out of the room, Derek watched as the doctor started hooking something onto her stomach.

Derek said, "what is that doctor"?, she smiled and said, "that is a fetal monitor, it will show us the babies heartbeat", Derek squeezed his wifes hand as the doctor turned the monitor on. After a few seconds the room was filled with swoosh, swoosh, swoosh, Penelope said, "is the heartrate normal"?, she shook her head and said, "the babies heartrate is around 160 right now which is great".

Derek said, "we don't know how far along she is yet, she just found out she was pregnant yesterday", the doctor smiled and said, "we can find out how far along she is, that won't be a problem". The ultrasound machine was pushed into the room and the doctor said, "alright Penelope I am going to do an ultrasound on the baby", Penelope nodded her head in agreement.

Derek brought Penelope hand to his lips and gently kissed it and whispered, "I love you goddess", she smiled and said, "I love you to", Derek looked up at the doctor and said, "do you have any idea about what caused the stomach pain"?, the doctor said, "from the look of the ultrasound the baby looks fine", she turned the monitor around and pointed to the little blob on the screen.

Penelope wiped away the tears and said, "ohhhh look at that handsome, that is our baby", he grinned and said, "hello there little one, you scared mommy and daddy today". The doctor said, "I'm going to do some bloodwork and see how far along you are Mrs. Morgan, but from what I can see on the monitor and from listening to the heart on the fetal monitor it sounds like everything is ok".

Derek said, "so you are thinking that the baby is going to be fine"?, she nodded her head and said, "I will know more after I get the results of her tests back but everything seems fine". She looked at Penelope and said, "I am gonna need a urine specimen to", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "is it ok if I get up and go to the bathroom"?, she said, "well until I get the results of your tests back I would prefer it if you stayed in bed".

She smiled and said, "I can do that", the doctor said, "I will send a nurse in here and she can help you with the bedpan", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "thank you so much doctor". She grinned and said, "anytime , anytime", as the doctor was walking out of the room a nurse was walking in with a bedpan.

After Penelope finished with the bedpan a nurse came to draw some blood, she looked at Penelope and said, "the doctor has put a rush on your results so they should be back in about an hour but if you need anything please hit the button". Penelope grinned and said, "I will, thank you", the nurse then turned and headed out of the room.

Derek reached over and gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she winked at him and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan", they both sighed happily as they laid there with their fingers intertwined.


	51. Chapter 51

Carbon Copy-Ch 51

While the happy couple were laying there waiting on the results they had both fallen asleep but when they opened their eyes they couldn't help but smile as they saw the team sitting around their beds. Derek said, "have you heard anything"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "no, we haven't heard anything from the doctor since we got in here".

Emily looked at Penelope and said, "how are you feeling now PG"?, she smiled and said, "relived Em relieved", Reid looked at Penelope and said,"did they tell you how far along you are"?, she shook her head and said, "not yet, but we should find that out when they get the results of all of my tests".

Dave said, "what kind of tests did they do on you kitten"?, she smiled and said, "a urine test, bloodwork, an ultrasound and they are leaving me hooked up to the fetal monitor until they get the test results. Penelope looked up and saw the doctor walking into the room and over to Penelopes bedside.

She opened Penelopes chart and said, "well I have your test results back Mrs. Morgan", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "so how is the baby doctor, is he or she alright"?, the doctor smiled and said, "your baby is fine, I see no signs of anything being wrong with the baby". Reid said, "what caused the stomach pain"?, the doctor turned and looked at him and said, "she has a bladder infection but I am going to give her a prescription for some antibiotics that in a few days will have that infection all cleared up".

Derek smiled as he gently squeezed his wifes hand, the doctor smiled and said, "according to your bloodwork you are around 12 weeks along", she rubbed her stomach and said, "really, that's great". The doctor said, "I want you to go and see your OBGYN so that you can start on your prenatal vitamins".

Emily grinned and said, "ohhhhh I remember those things, they are sooooo nasty but they are so good for the baby", JJ said, one thing I don't miss about being pregnant is the nausea". JJ smiled and said, "but do you know what one of the best parts is"?, Emily nodded her head and her and JJ in unison said, "all the sex".

Derek grinned and said, "yeah I've heard that the pregnancy hormones are working overtime", Reid and Hotch smiled and said, "ohhhhhhh yeah" in unison, Penelope laughed and said, "well that gives me something to look forward to". Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "you and me both my sexual queen".

Dave laughed as the doctor said, "I'm going to go and start your release papers so you can go home with your family", Penelope smiled and said, "thanks again doctor". The doctor smiled as she headed out of the room, Hotch looked at Penelope and said, "on the flight home I want you resting on the couch Penelope".

She opened her mouth and Hotch said, "that's an order Gacria", she smiled and said, "yes bossman", Hotch looked at Derek and said, "when we get home the team is on stand down for a week and those are orders from Strauss". Dave grinned and said, "wellllllll she must be getting some", Reid laughed and said, "ewwwww Rossi that is wayyyyyyy to much information".

JJ put her hand on Reids shoulder and said, "don't forget Dave my Spencer has a good memory", Dave smiled and said, "why do you think I said that JJ", everybody laughed. Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "are you feeling ok goddess"?, she looked at him and said, "me, what about you handsome, you are the one that was stabbed".

He said, "I'm going to be fine", Hotch smiled and said, "you both will need that week off to heal", Penelope sighed happily as she felt Dereks arms wrap around her. She laid her head on his chest and said, "are you really alright"?, he ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "yes baby girl, I'm fine".

The doctor walked into the room a few minutes later with Penelope and Dereks release papers in her hand, they both quickly signed their papers and smiled as they were wheeled out to the car by Reid and JJ. A few minutes Penelope watched as Derek hobbled on board the jet on his crutches, she sat down on the couch and patted the area beside her and said, "come and sit with me handsome".

Derek winked at her as he made his way over to the couch, he sat down and said, "do you have your meds and prescriptions goddess"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "yes my love, they are right here in my purse". Penelope laid her head back on the couch and closed her eyes and when the team looked at Derek and Penelope a few minutes later they all smiled as they saw that they were both peacefully sleeping.


	52. Chapter 52

Carbon Copy-Ch 52

The next several months flew by and the team were staying very busy with cases as they flew from one side of the united states to the other chasing unsubs. Penelope was now 7 1/2 months pregnant and anxiously awaiting the birth of her first child, she looks down at her stomach and says, "hello in there little one mommy loves you and asks that you please let her get a couple hours of sleep, momma is exhausted".

She put her hand on her stomach and smiled when the baby kicked against her hand, her and Derek had decided that they wanted to be surprised with the sex of the baby so the nursery was decorated in light yellow and white. Penelope had just got a text from Derek telling her that the team were on their way home and should be there in a couple of hours so she decided to lay down on her office couch and take a nap.

Penelope sighed happily as she pulled the throw over her and closed her eyes, the next thing she knew she was being jarred awake with a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked at her watch and saw that she had been asleep for almost 2 hours, she sat up and was hit with another pain, she tried to stand up and that was when she was hit with a pain that went from her stomach around to her back.

She sat back against the couch and pulled her cell out and dialed Dereks cell, after a few rings she heard, "hello beautiful", she smiled and said, "hello handsomeeeeeee oowwwwwww". Derek leaned forward in his chair and said, "what's wrong baby, are you alright"?, she said, "how much longer until you land"?, he said, "we are getting ready to land in a couple of minutes, why"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "I think I'm in labor".

Derek looked at Hotch and said, "baby girl thinks she's in labor", Hotch pulled out his cell and made a phone call and when he got off the phone he looked at Derek and said, "help is coming to her, tell her to stay calm". Penelope smiled and said, "tell bossman I heard him and I'm just sitting her on the couch in my office".

Derek said, "baby we are landing right now", she shifted on the couch and said, "ohhhhhhh nooooo", Derek said, "what's wrong"?, Penelope looked down at her feet and said, "my water just broke". Derek said, "stay calm goddess, stay calm, help will be there in a minute", she bit down on her lip as she was hit with a hard contraction.

A couple of minutes later Penelope was relieved when she heard her office door open, she looked up and said, "mam", Strauss said, "medics are on the way Penelope". Strauss sat down beside her on the couch and said, "are you having contractions yet"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes mam I have had a few strong ones".

Strauss gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "everything is going to be alright Penelope", Derek was relieved that his baby girl wasn't alone but he wished that he was there with her. After the jet rolled to a stop Derek said, "baby we are getting into the SUV's right now I will be there in a few minutes".

Penelope laid down on the couch and Strauss said, "when you have a contraction just squeeze my hand", Penelope looked up at Strauss and said, "thank you mam". Erin laughed and said, "please Penelope stop with this mam stuff and call me Erin", Penelope smiled and said, "thank you Erin", Strauss said, "how far along are you now"?, Penelope said, "I am 7 1/2 months along, this is happening to soon, I'm not ready, I'm not ready".

Strauss smiled down at her and said, "you might not be ready but the baby is, he or she is ready to come into the world and meet their mommy and daddy". Penelope gently squeezed Erins hand as another contraction rolled over her body, the girls looked up to see the medics running into the room.

Erin started to get up and Penelope said, "please don't leave me", Strauss got on the floor beside Penelope and said, "I'm not going anywhere I promise". The medics quickly checked her out and said, "Penelope you are fully dialted and ready to deliver", she said, "did you hear that handsome the baby is coming, our baby is coming".

Derek said, "baby girl we are about 5 minutes out, I'm coming, I'm coming", Erin took the phone and put it on speaker and laid it down beside of Penelop on the couch and said, "you are on speaker now Derek". Penelope smiled when she heard Derek say, "you are in good hands baby, just listen to the medics and I will be there soon".

When Penelope felt another contraction coming the medic said, "alright Penelope it's time to meet your baby"


	53. Chapter 53

Carbon Copy-Ch 53

Penelope took a deep breath and started pushing, when the contraction was over Strauss smiled down at her and said, "you are doing a great job Penlope and it won't be long before you will be holding your baby in your arms. Penelope could hear someone running toward her office and when she looked up she saw Molly running into the room.

Molly ran over to Penelope and Penelope and said, "I got here as fast as I could", Penelope grinned and said, "how did you know that I was in labor Mols"?, she laughed and said, "JJ called me". Penelope smiled and said, "are you about ready to meet your neice or nephew"?, she smiled and said, "you bet but how are you doing"?, Penelope said, "I'm afraid Mols".

Molly said, "P you don't have anything to be afraid of because in a few minutes you are going to be holding your beautiful baby in your arms and you are going to be a great mom to him or her". Penelope gripped Strauss's hand as another contraction ripped through her, the medic said, "alright Penelope pushhhhhh".

Penelope did what the medic said and she didn't stop pushing until he said, "and rest", she collapsed against the arm of the couch and said, "where is Derek"?, Derek was still on speaker and said, "baby we are in a traffic jam 2 blocks away". Penelope said, "ohhhhh god here comes another bad one".

The medic said, "pushhhhhhh", Penelope squeezed Erins hand and pushed until the medic said, "ok Penelope stop pushing", Derek opened the door to the SUV and started running toward the BAU with Reid right on his heels. Derek listened as he heard Penelope push through one contraction after another as he was getting closer and closer to her.

Penelope collapsed against the couch and looked up at the medic when he said, "alright Penelope just a couple more pushes and you will be holding your baby in your arms". She took a deep breath as Erin wiped her forehead with a cool compress and said, "you are doing great Penelope", she looked up at Erin and said, "thanks for staying with me mam, I mean Erin".

Strauss smiled and said, "you are very welcome Penelope", it was only a few seconds later when Penelope said, "ohhhhhh here comes another bad one Erin". The medic said, "ok Penelope I need you to pushhhhhh", Penelope squeezed Erins hand as she pushed and pushed hard and when the medic finally told her to stop she took a deep breath and laid back against the arm of the couch.

The medic looked at her and said, "alright Penelope I need one more big push and then your baby will be here", she smiled and said, "did you hear that Mols"?, Molly nodded her head and said, "I sure did P". Derek was running through the front door and said, "come on Pretty Boy", Reid laughed and said, "I'm coming, I'm coming".

Derek and Reid ran onto the elevator and when the doors closed they were both working on trying to catch their breath, meanwhile in her office his baby girl was getting hit with her final contraction. Penelope looked at the medic and he said, "Pushhhhh Penelope", she squeezed Erins hand and started pushing.

A few seconds later when the doors to the elevator opened Derek and Reid ran off of it and headed towards Penelopes liar and when they were almost to her door Derek smiled when he heard the sound of a baby crying, his baby. He ran inside Penelopes office and stood there watching as the medic handed his wife their baby.


	54. Chapter 54

Carbon Copy-Ch 54

Penelope kissed the top of the babies head and said, "hello little girl, momma and daddy love you so much", Derek walked over to Penelope and Erin and Molly stepped away giving him room to get on the floor beside her. Derek kissed Penelope on the lips gently and said, "are you alright goddess"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm fine handsome, tired but fine".

Derek then turned his attention to his daughter and said, "how are you princess, you decided to join us early didn't you"?, he then kissed the top of her head. He looked at Penelope and said, "sooooo baby girl have you given any thoughts to names for our daughter"?, Penelope smiled down at the baby and said, "I have handsome and I think the name fits our daughter".

Derek looked up just in time to see the rest of the team walk into the room, he smiled at Penelope when she said, "everybody I would like for you to meet Angela Joy Morgan". Derek kissed Penelope on the temple and said, "I love it baby girl and you were right it definitley fits her", Hotch smiled at Penelope and said, "she's beautiful Penelope".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you bossman and I want to thank you for calling Erin, I don't know what I would have done without her help", Erin grinned and Hotch said, "I knew that Erin could get here a lot faster than the medics". Erin smiled at Derek and Penelope and said, "congratulations you two she is beautiful".

They both looked up at their boss and said, "thank you", she nodded her head as she stepped aside and let the team get closer to Derek, Penelope and the baby. Penelope looked up at Molly and said, "what do you think of your neice Molly"?, she smiled and said, "she is beautiful just like her very beautiful momma".

Derek couldn't stop smiling as he looked down at his daughter, his daughter those were two of the sweetest words he had ever heard, she was beautiful just like he knew she would be. Penelope looked up at him and said, "Mr. Morgan would you like to hold your daughter"?, he took a deep breath and said, "I would love to hold her".

Penelope gently handed the baby to Derek and he sat there smiling down at her, he kissed her forehead and said, "you are daddy's little princess aren't you"?, the baby started moving in his arms and he patted her back and said, "it's ok princess daddy's got you". Penelope wiped away tears as she watched her husband and daughter bonding.

Penelope watched as Derek passed the baby to the team one by one so that they could get a chance to hold their beautiful daughter, JJ was the last person to hold the baby before she handed the baby back to his momma. Emily kisssed Penelope on the cheek and said, "congrats PG you have a very beautiful daughter".

Penelope grinned and said, "thank you my raven haired beauty", Hotch smiled and said, "we are going to step out and let you have a few minutes alone with Derek and Angela before they take you to the hospital. She grinned and said, "I love you all so much", Reid hugged her and said, "we love you to Garcia".

Derek and Penelope watched as their family walked out of the room leaving her and Derek alone with their daughter while the medics got everything ready to take the newest member of the Morgan and BAU family to the hospital. Derek kised his daughter on the forehead and said, "daddy loves you little angel".

Penelope smiled down at her daughter and said, "she's perfect isn't she handsome"?, Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "yes she is baby girl, she is perfect just like her mama". Penelope sighed happily as she felt Derek wrap his arms lovingly around her shoulder, the baby laid in her moms arms sleeping peacefully as her parents held her lovingly.

One final chapter left everybody


	55. Chapter 55

Carbon Copy-Ch 55

Epilogue- 5 Years Later

Derek smiled as he watched his 5 year old daughter shake one of her Christmas presents, he picked her up and said, "whatcha doin princess"?, Angela looked up at her daddy and said, "nuffin daddy, just trying to see what's in da box". He kissed the top of her head and said, "would you like to go into the kitchen with daddy and get some cookies, I think momma just finished another batch".

Angela smiled and said, "yayyyyy cookies", Derek laughed as they headed toward the kitchen, once inside the kitchen Derek sat his daughter down at the table and handed her a cookie and got her a small cup of milk and grinned when she said, "fank you daddy". He laughed and said, "you are welcome princess".

He then walked over and wrapped his arms around his very pregnant wife and said, "how are you feeling goddess"?, she sighed and said, "as big as a house handsome". He kissed the side of her neck and said, "don't worry baby you don't have to much longer, only 6 weeks", she turned around in his arms and kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you Mr. Morgan", he winked at her and said, "I love you to Mrs. Morgan".

Angela looked up and said, "eewwwww daddy", he laughed as he turned around and tapped the end of her nose, he opened his mouth to say something but a knock at the door pulled his attention away. Penelope clapped her hands and said, "sounds like the rest of the family is here":, Derek said, "I'll get it gorgeous", he then made his way toward the door.

When the door opened he saw Reid, JJ, Henry and Isabella, he smiled and said, "come in Pretty Boy, come in", 8 year old Henry ran inside and said, "Uncle Derek where is Auntie P"?, he rubbed the top of Henrys head and said, "she's in the kitchen making cookies", Henry squealed "yayyyyy" as he made his way to the kitchen.

JJ walked inside carrying her 4 month old daughter, Reid walked in behind them carrying the gifts and Derek said, "need some help Reid"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes please". Derek laughed as he helped Reid carry the presents over to the tree, he turned around and headed back to the door when he heard someone else knocking.

When the door opened it revealed the Hotchners, Aaron, Emily, 10 year old Jack and 5 year old Matthew, Derek said, "well look who it is it's my man Jack". Jack laughed and said, "Merry Christmas Uncle Derek", he hugged the boy and said, "Merry Christmas to you to Jack", Matthew squealed, "Uncle Derek, Uncle Derek" as he threw himself in Dereks arms.

Derek carried him over to the couch where he started tickling the little boy, Hotch had just taken his coat off when there was another knock on the door. He looked at Derek and said, "I'll get it Morgan", he opened the door and saw the smiling faces of Rossi, Fran, Molly, Will and their twin 3 year old daughters Tammy and Tonya.

Hotch smiled and said, "come in, come in", Rossi said, "I need to go out and bring in the presents, Hotch said, "do you need any help"?, he said, "that sounds great Aaron, thanks". Reid grabbed his coat and said, "I'll help to", Hotch said, "thanks Reid, that way we can carry our gifts in to", Reid smiled as they headed out the door.

A few minutes later Reid, Hotch and Dave walked into the house with their arms filled with gifts, Angela, Tammy, Tonya and Matthew were playing with blocks across the room while Jack and Henry were in the kitchen with Penelope eating cookies. Derek said, "does anybody want something to eat or drink"?, everybody rubbed their hands together and in unison said, "hot chocolateeeeeee".

Derek laughed as he made his way to the kitchen to get everybody some chocolate, a few minutes later Derek, Penelope, Henry and Jack made their way into the living room carrying everybody their cocoa. Penelope smiled as she looked over her shoulder and saw the kids happily playing in the corner.

JJ smiled and said, "are you sure you are going to have enough room for everybody here tonight Garcie"?, Penelope laughed and said, "of course I am". Derek said, "we have the rooms all set up and ready for everybody", Matthew tugged on Dereks pants and when Derek looked down he said, "what's wrong little man"?, Matty said, "Uncle Derek with a fire in the fireplace won't Santa get burned"?, Derek picked up the little boy and said, "noooo little man, Santa will be fine, you don't have to worry about him.

Penelope sighed happily as she pulled a book off the shelf and handed it to Derek, he smiled and said, "alright everybody it's time for Twas The Night Before Christmas, is everybody ready"?, he couldn't help but laugh when everybody clapped their hands and said, "yessssss". He watched as everybody sat down and got comfortable and got ready to listen to him.

Derek sat down in front of Penelope on the floor and when everybody was ready he smiled as he looked around the room and said, "Twas The Night Before Christmas when all through the house". Penelope smiled as she looked around the room at her loving family and she smiled knowing that she was one of the luckiest women in the world.


End file.
